Its the fic that doesnt end!
by aqueous-tailfeather
Summary: Yes, it goes on and on my friend! Some girls started writing it, not knowing what it was, they'll continue writing it forever just because...
1. The wonderful event!

Chapter one  
Moaning  
  
Tailfeather: Hello kiddies!  
  
Aqueous: Now you can enjoy the crazy antics of us together!  
  
Tailfeather: We started this fanfic in May 2003.  
  
Aqueous: But that was way before we knew about this site.  
  
Tailfeather: So, enjoy!  
  
Both: We do not own the X-men!  
  
The X-Men where sitting in the living room. All were dressed in black; all of them had sad expressions on their faces. Nightcrawler put his arm round Kitty in comfort as she cried. It had been two days after Evan's death and now all the x-men where in the living room crying and discussing his life after his funeral.  
  
It had all began when the x-men had a mission to go and capture magneto and the brotherhood. It had been an easy battle for the x-men but Evan, or Spike as he was known, was about to save Kitty from a falling boulder. Kitty was great to Evan and wanted to say thank you but Evan was lying on the ground out of breath. Suddenly Lance created an avalanche sending more boulders down the cliff. Ignoring everyone's shouts to get out of the way, Spike just lay there too tried to move. Nightcrawler had watched in horror as the boulder came tumbling down on top of Evan. Everyone thought that Evan would be ok, thanks to Dr Pope's treatment. He was able to go from the hospital the next day in perfect health but during the night Evan just stopped breathing. Dr. Pope couldn't repair one of his lungs and simply hoped for the best. No one blamed her but Dr. Pope still felt responsible for his death.  
  
"Evan was a dear friend to all, he was a trouble maker though he was good at heart and he will remain there in all our hearts." Prof. Xavier said at Evan's funeral. All the girls were crying their eyes out and the boys just sat silently. Kurt had his arm around Kitty for she was crying the most. It wasn't that she really liked Evan, but she was young and after all, he did die. Many of the students where shocked by Evans sudden death. Storm, who was Evans Auntie, decided to plant an apple tree in memory of Evan. As Scott, Logan and Kurt where walking outside, holding the apple tree and spades, Logan started a conversation about Evan.  
  
"Come on guys you couldn't have really liked him?" Logan said with a small growl.  
  
"Logan, he wasn't that bad, you just didn't get to know him" Scott replied sternly.  
  
"Come of it Scott, he was just a dull kid who wanted to fight with the big boys" Logan growled.  
  
"Wolverine, that's a horrible thing to say, especially when he has just died! I do agree with you though." Kurt said and he couldn't help but laugh a bit. They planted the apple tree and went inside to comfort the girls some more.  
  
"Its like a like shame like he's like gone, but like it'll like be like much easier like without like him. Thanks for like being like here for me Kurt.(sorry we're mocking kitty, like like totally)" Kitty sobbed. She hugged Kurt and he felt warm and happy inside when she did. Kurt was new to this feeling, but he had had it for a day or two now, whenever he was around the girls and especially when he was around Kitty. He hugged back and he actually enjoyed it, though at first he thought he was turning into a girl or something.  
  
Kurt was worried; maybe I'm sick he often wondered as she passed him one day in the corridor. Kurt sighed as she went past. Kurt decided he needed help so he went to talk to Bobby, who was Kurt's best friend, now that Evan was gone. (As if)  
  
"Bobby, I don't know vhat is happening to me, vhenever I see kitty, I feel strange" whispered a startled Kurt "What sort of strange," replied Bobby looking at Kurt with confusion ", like you want to get closer to her?"  
  
"Ja, sort of" Bobby shook his head and smiled. He was a little older than Kurt and had already gone through this.  
  
"Congrats Kurt!" Said Bobby giving Kurt a slap on the back. "You are in love!" Then he gasped.  
  
"With Kitty as well! I got to tell everyone!" And Bobby ran off. Though Bobby had experienced love, he still wasn't mature; then again he was a boy so he never would be mature. Kurt was left feeling dazed when he realized what Bobby was about to do. With a puff of smoke he was gone. He teleported right in front of Bobby.  
  
"Vhat do you are doing? Are you crazy man? You can't tell anyvone!" Kurt yelled in his face.  
  
"Only kidding, I did it to see if you were still in there. " Bobby chuckled.  
  
"Promise me Bobby, promise me you von't tell anybody, ja?" Kurt replied angrily  
  
"Ja, I promise" answered Bobby with a smirk on his face. Just when Bobby was going to walk off, Kitty and Rouge run up to him and Kurt.  
  
"Hey, do you and Kurt wanna go to Town after School?" asked Kitty  
  
"Yeah" answered the two boys  
  
"We have permission. Ah've asked Jean if she'd ring the Professor to find out if we are allowed" said Rogue "And what did he say?" asked Bobby  
  
"Yes of course" answered Kitty "so where shall we like go"  
  
"Oh.....clothes shopping!" said Rouge Jumping up and down  
  
"No way, Rogue" said Bobby Sternly.  
  
"Ok see you later, hunny, Me and kitty gotta dress out of our moaning clothing" said Rogue-hugging Bobby  
  
Tailfeather: Don't you say a word. We were young and hopeless then!  
  
Aqueous: It does get better as we grow up and become more sarcastic.  
  
Tailfeather: Oh well. 


	2. The chamber of secrets!

Chapter two  
The Chamber of Secrets  
  
Tailfeather: *singing* Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting! Fwa!  
  
Aqueous: Right.  
  
Tailfeather: Those cats was fast as lightening! Fwa!  
  
Aqueous: Tailfeather?  
  
Tailfeather: In fact it was a little bit frightening! Fwa!  
  
Aqueous: Tailfeather!  
  
Tailfeather: Wha? *Hums the tune*  
  
Aqueous: Ok, we do not own the X-men. *Sings with Tailfeather*  
  
Both: They fought with expert timing! Fwa!  
  
All four of them got ready for school. Jean and Kurt had a lift in Scott's car while the others made their own way. All six of them met for lunch and were talking about their teachers when the head master walked past and talked to them.  
  
"So children has your day been cool?" He asked trying to show he was young and hip. The six of them eyed each other dying to laugh at his awful attempts at being cool.  
  
"Yes principal, in fact we were just telling each other about what a good day we've had." said Jean in her I'm-a-good-student voice.  
  
"Very good then, carry on." he said and off he went. They all burst out laughing when he was out of earshot.  
  
Soon it was three o'clock the six of them had arranged to meet up by the gates. Kurt made his way with Bobby. The two friends talked as they made their way to the Gate  
  
"So you gonna ask her?" asked Bobby  
  
"Ask who, vhat?" said a confused Kurt  
  
"I mean ask Kitty" laughed Bobby  
  
"What are you two panning on asking Kitty?" asked Scott  
  
"um......nothing" stuttered Kurt  
  
"Kurt's got a crush on Kitty" whispered Bobby  
  
"Bobby! you promised you vouldn't tell" shouted Kurt  
  
"yeah but Scott can keep a secret, he's a man, like us" said Bobby proudly  
  
"'I'd hardly call you a man Mr. Drake" laughed Scott Later in town Kurt felt like disappearing on the spot and he would have if there were not so many people around. Bobby and Kurt found Kitty and Rogue and they walked to town. Bobby made sure that Kurt ended up walking beside Kitty and if Kurt's projector weren't on you would have seen him blush through his dark blue fur. They were at the mall and the girls were trying on clothes while the boys tried to stay cool in a girl's clothing shop. It didn't work that well. Loads of people from school were there and saw them in the shop.  
  
"Kitty, vhat is taking you so long?" Kurt yelled into Kitty's changing cubicle.  
  
"I'll be out in a sec Kurt, hang on." she yelled back.  
  
"People are seeing us! Hurry up!" Bobby yelled to both the girls. When they came out the boys were speechless. They just stared at the girls. Rouge was wearing black top and skirt with black gloves, Bobby stated at her then turned to the right of him to see Kurt transfixed to the spot. Kitty was wearing a long blue skirt that reached her ankles and a long sleeve white top. At that moment Kurt felt more attracted to kitty then he'd ever before.  
  
Later that night Bobby and Kurt where talking in Bobby's room.  
  
"Hey Kurt, me and rouge are going on a date tomorrow, and we where wondering if you and Kitty would come along with us" smirked Bobby  
  
"Yeah sure, but one problem, Kitty and I ain't going out!" snapped Kurt  
  
"Well ask her, Come on here your chance she's gone down for food, follow her" ordered Bobby  
  
Kurt got up and followed kitty. He found her eating a slice of pizza.  
  
"Kitty" called Kurt  
  
"Yeah" she answered with her face full of pizza  
  
"Kitty, ve need to talk" said Kurt blushing a bit as he said  
  
"What do you want to talk about? Is it about me?" questioned Kitty  
  
"Ja, its about you" answered Kurt  
  
"Do you know? Is that like it?" asked Kitty  
  
"Of course I know, I've known for ages" Kurt answered  
  
"Oh this can't be happening, this can't be happening, wait, Scott doesn't know does he?" Kitty said in a panic stricken voice  
  
"Ja, Bobby told him" Kurt said back  
  
"What!, Scott knows, I'll never be able to face him" Kitty said as she wept into her hands Kurt suddenly found himself putting his arm around Kitty. Kitty hugged him closer "Kurt what will Jean say, I know she goes out with Scott"  
  
"Vhat, this is about Scott!" said Kurt quite shocked  
  
"Yeah, who did you think we where talking about"  
  
"Um.....no-one, I thought you vere talking about.......never mind," he sighed sadly "Vonderbar"  
  
"Don't vonderbar me Kurt, tell me what's wrong"  
  
"Oh, It doesn't matter. Vhat vas I thinking anyvay" answered Kurt, then a sudden Bamf sound was made, and Kurt was gone.  
  
"Kurt come back" shouted Kitty as she ran down the corridor. She then stepped outside Kurt's door.  
  
"Let me in, Kurt, There's something bothering you" yelled Kitty as she knocked the door.  
  
"Go avay Kitty, I don't vant to talk to you" Kurt shouted back. At that moment, Kitty phased through the door, she looked up to find Kurt hanging upside down form a bar on his ceiling.  
  
"Kitty, I need to tell you something" Kurt sighed  
  
"What?" asked Kitty  
  
"I...I... I.. think I'm in love vith you Kitty" said Kurt blushing a deep scarlet. He looked up at Kitty "vhat?"  
  
Now it was Kitty's time to stutter "Kurt, I...I." but she didn't finish her Sentence, She simple run off through the door and down the hall.  
  
Did you know that there is a magic little button?  
  
It's about there .....\/ take a look! Well review anyways. 


	3. Looking Still looking found!

Chapter Three  
  
The Search  
  
Lepricorn: Hello kiddies and top o' the mornin' to yer!  
  
Tailfeather: Hello kiddies is my part!  
  
Aqueous: Let it go.  
  
Lepricorn: Tee hee! You'll never catch me young mutie!  
  
Tailfeather: Oh ya? *sits on the lepricorn* Ah ha ha ha ha! We do not own X- men.  
  
Aqueous: *brakes into a sixties dance* Everybody boogie!  
  
Kurt looked for Kitty all over the institute. Soon he found Bobby and Rouge  
  
"Bobby, I told her and she run off and now I can't find her, I knew I shouldn't have told her Bobby and she Doesn't even like me, she's likes Scott!!!" Panicked Kurt  
  
"Don't Worry, we'll find her" came the replied from Bobby who had his hands on his shoulder  
  
"Will one of you tell me what happenin' round here?" Rouge asked Angrily  
  
"I told Kitty I loved her and now she's run off" moaned Kurt  
  
"Don't worry Kurt. Ah'll find her" said Rouge as she run down the corridor.  
  
"Bobby, I don't know vant vent wrong? Ve vere meant to be together" Kurt sighed  
  
"Don't worry Kurt, we'll find her" and a spark lit in Bobby's empty head "Let's go ask the Prof. to help, he'll be able to find her"  
  
"You're right! I should ask the Professor." Kurt had a bit of hope for finding Kitty now.  
  
"Well, good luck Kurt!" and Bobby walked off quickly. Kurt went outside Prof.X's office and Knocked.  
  
"Come in Kurt" was the professor's voice form inside. As Kurt entered Prof. X put down his book and wheeled is wheelchair around the front of his desk.  
  
"Yes Kurt, what is it?" obviously he wasn't going to pry into Kurt's mind without permission.  
  
"Professor, its Kitty, she's gone! Ve can't find her anyvhere." Kurt blurted out.  
  
"Don't worry Kurt, I'll find her."  
  
Kitty was actually talking to Storm, Discussing what had just happened.  
  
"....and then you just run off?" asked Storm  
  
"Yes I like didn't mean to like run off its just like..... I was like shocked.....No one has told me they'd like loved me before...and Kurt was so nice to me at the like funeral" answered Kitty "What you should do now is go talk to Kurt. Hold on" said storm putting her hands to her head trying to reach who ever was trying to talk to her using telepathic  
  
"Who was like that?" asked Kitty nervously  
  
"The professor, apparently Kurt and the others have been looking for you" smiled Storm  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to run like that" said Kitty hanging her head in shame  
  
"Its ok Kitty, Now I suggest you go find Kurt and your friends, they're looking for you" The professor wheeled behind his desk  
  
"Now Kurt, Storm has just told me that Kitty is with her, They're talking. For now I think you'd better find Bobby and Rouge, they're looking for Kitty as well" smiled the professor. Then with a bamf Kurt was back in Bobbie's room talking. (We left Rouge in on purpose, teehe)  
  
"At least she's ok. I was getting a bit worried about her" Bobby was saying  
  
"I'm telling you, you veren't half as vorried as I vas. I vas starting to lose it" Kurt moaned  
  
"You really do love her don't you?" Bobby added with a smirk  
  
"Of course I do, She's vonderful." Kurt said in a dreamy fashion. "Like the vay her hair flicks as she turns and vhen she smiles......" he added with a dreamy Dazed look upon his face. He was awaked from his daydream from a loud snigger from Bobby.  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt said angrily  
  
"Your face just then, the look.........it was priceless!" Bobby laughed  
  
"What you guys laughing 'bout?" asked Rogue while hugging Bobby  
  
"er........Nothing" answered Kurt with the dazed look still upon his face  
  
"Come on Kurt, tell me, then again its already written across your face" laughed Rogue and Bobby  
  
"Its not funny you guys!" Kurt moaned walking off. Rogue and Bobby looked at each other a burst out laughing while Kurt ran down the Hall. As Kurt was muttering to himself on his way to his room He bumped into Kitty. (Bring bring........hello, pryo, burn the word Rouge for me, thanx)  
  
"Hi Kurt" she said as she looked down at the floor  
  
"Oh kitty, Its you......um" said Kurt looking down at the floor as well  
  
"Kurt...I have to go" said Kitty looking up  
  
"Vhere Kitty?" questioned Kurt  
  
"I..I..I.. have to go like to town with...um...Rouge (dear god not again!)" answered Kitty  
  
"Oh....that's...um....nice?" answered  
  
"Ok....well..Bye" added Kitty walking off. Kurt decided he'd go back to Bobby "Hiya Kurt, me and Bobby where wondering, if you'd go to town with me, Scott, Bobby, Jean and *Cough* Kitty" Asked Rogue Kurt looked at Bobby as if he'd been stabbed in the back with a knife  
  
"yeah...sure...vhatever"  
  
"Hey, Rogue, where we going?" asked Bobby  
  
"Jeans promised me and Kitty we can go clothes shopping again" Rogue said as the Two boys moaned "Hey, you never know, Scotty might take you somewhere else, remember we're having a Prom at the institute" Rogue said cheerfully  
  
"Ah hilt mire Gott" moaned Kurt  
  
"Translation Kurt." asked Rouge  
  
"I said.... Um I can't vait for the prom" sighed Kurt as he looked up at Bobby  
  
_--*--_  
  
Now for some shout out thingys!  
  
Rogue77: Yes, we changed Bobby. He's older but still a complete morron. Okey dokey?  
  
The Tiny One: Bobby and Rogue are together, yes and maybe Jean will die, but we've already done about 25 chapters of this already.  
  
Dark Jade Rose: Did I get the name right? Oh well. Don't worry. You make sense, to people like us anywho.  
  
We could do the whole fanfic now, but we want to keep the rest of the world on its toes. By the way if you notice the bad english and spelling mistakes, Aqueous so cannot type. Blame her! BLAME HER! Buh bye! 


	4. lurve is in the air!

Chapter Four  
Feeling love at last  
  
Aqueous: For those of you who are stuck to the T.V. and cannot figure out that Bobby is different: Bobby is different, he's a bit older, we like him as a main character.  
  
Tailfeather: Oh god! I can feel it!  
  
Aqueous: Uh oh.  
  
Tailfeather: (with a michel jackson voice) Hey, I'm back!  
  
Aqueous: Oh no! Michel Jackson has taken over her mind again! Tailfeather! Can you hear me?  
  
Tailfeather: (still MJ) I'm so sorry. She can't hear you! Ah he he he he!  
  
Aqueous: Just great. We don't own the X-men, by the way.  
  
In town the worse, and probably most obvious, thing happened. It seemed bad at the time but it turned out to be the best for Kurt. The girls where trying on clothes again and the boys, once again, trying to act cool. It wasn't working.  
  
"That's it, I'm leaving, you two wanna come?" asked Scott impatiently  
  
"I'm gonna wait for Rogue" said Bobby  
  
"I von't let you suffer alone, Bobby, I'll vait vith you." said Kurt bravely  
  
"I'm off Jean, see you later" Scott shouted into Jeans stall. He was leaving as Jean came through the curtains  
  
"Wait Scott! I'll come with you" she shouted as she ran out of the Shop After a long embarrassing silence, Bobby snapped  
  
"What's talking so long?" he shouted into the stall  
  
"Its this skirt, Ah can't get it on!" Rogue shouted back "Maybe ah should get a bigge' size". But Bobby wouldn't let her get a bigger size, he went into the stall to "help" her. Poor Kurt was left outside the changing rooms, in a girls clothes shop.  
  
"Vhat is taking so long?" Kurt yelled into Kitty's stall, not disturbing Rogue and Bobby  
  
"Kurt?," Kitty yelled back. She hesitated a while before telling him what was wrong.  
  
"Its this dress, I can't undo the zip!" Kurt finally made up his mind a came into Kitty's stall to undo the Zip, but he took time to stare at her first. Kitty was wearing a long sliver dress, with a see through scarf draped over her shoulders. *She looks amazing* Kurt thought to himself. Kurt snapped to attention by kitty speaking.  
  
"What is it?, Is something wrong?" Kitty Asked  
  
"Vhat? No nothing is wrong" Kurt stuttered. But as he undid the Zip, He longed to touch her smooth soft back. As Kitty turned around to say thanks, they stared into each others eyes for what seemed eternity. But the noise coming form Bobby and Rogue next door brought them plummeting to earth.  
  
"Hold on I'll be out now, let me get dressed" Kitty finally breaking the silence  
  
"Ok" said Kurt leaving the changing room. Kurt waited for 5 minutes while Kitty got dressed.  
  
"Do you think I should buy the dress?" asked Kitty  
  
"Ja, it looked....I mean it brought out the colour of your eyes...."Kurt said blushing. Kitty smiled at Kurt, making him blush darker and went and brought the dress.  
  
"Kurt, shall we wait?" questioned Kitty  
  
"No, lets leave the love birds. Wanna go to Mc Donald's?" answered  
  
"Yeah, ok" answered Kitty. So Kurt and Kitty went to have food in Mc Donald's.  
  
"Vhat do you vant? I'll pay" Kurt asked  
  
Kitty blushed "Kurt,you don't have to......."  
  
"No, now tell me vhat you vant." Kurt demanded smiling  
  
"Just an Ice cream, please Kurt, I'm not really hungry" she answered back. Kurt got out his wallet and went to go order. Meanwhile Kitty was thinking about Kurt. *What shall I do?? Yeah, I think I'll do it, I'll ask him* She quickly snapped out of her daydream as Kurt towards the table handing Kitty her Ice cream.  
  
"Kurt, I need to ask you something..........." said Kitty  
  
"Ja, vhat is it?" answered Kurt  
  
"Would you...I mean...Will you go to the disco with me?" Kitty said quickly blushing  
  
"As friends or as a couple?" Kurt asked blushing as well  
  
"Well...I was hoping as like a........couple" Kitty said quickly looking at the floor  
  
"Ja!!!!!! I mean I vould love to go with you" said Kurt jumping up quickly then sitting back down. Kitty and Kurt stared at each other, both looking into their eyes, smiling.  
  
"Vell, I think we should go find Bobby and Rogue" laughed Kurt  
  
"Yeah" came the answer of Kitty. The both of them got up and walked out of McDonalds. As they made their way back to the clothes shop. Kurt felt Kitty's hand wrap around his. Kurt was embarrassed and was new to this feeling of happiness that he never wanted it to end. When Kitty and Kurt stepped in to the Store, they saw Bobby and Rogue Fighting, Rogue liked the black dress but Bobby liked the White dress. Bobby suddenly spotted Kurt and Kitty and nudged Rogue.  
  
"Look at Kurt and Kitty" whispered Bobby  
  
"Yeah, Nothing new......." she whispered back  
  
"Look at their hands" Bobby pointed and whispered. As Rogue looked Kurt turned red and looked at Kitty who giggled.  
  
"So I guess we can go on that double date now, huh?" said Bobby looking quite pleased  
  
"Yeah" Kitty and Kurt answered, beaming at each other. At that Moment Jean and Scott came through the door, Kitty noticed how Jeans Lip gloss was smeared.  
  
"You guys worked things out, huh?" asked Jean. Kitty and Kurt both nodded  
  
"Ok then we'd better go home. The professor wants us back, you guys...." said Scott looking at the kids. On the way back to Scott's car someone was watching Kurt and Kitty, and that person wanted Kurt dead more then ever before.  
  
_--*--_  
  
Tailfeather: Urgh. Did what happen what I think did happen?  
  
Aqueous: Oh yeah.  
  
Tailfeather: Dang that Michel Jackson!  
  
Aqueous: F.Y.I. people, *this is thinking* and As you may or may not have already guessed.  
  
Tailfeather: Now review my pretties. Review! REVIEW! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Aqueous: *makes a phone call* Yes, she's at FF.net. Get here, now!  
  
Tailfeather: Who was it? Did they mention me?  
  
*people in white jackets burst in*  
  
Aqueous: Say 'hi' to Wanda for me.  
  
Tailfeather: No! I won't go back to that hellhole! *runs away from the men*  
  
_--*--_  
  
More call outs!  
  
Aqueous-Tailfeather: What were we thinking? 


	5. shock horror!

Chapter Five  
  
The fight in the Night  
  
Aqueous: Guess what!  
  
Tailfeather: What?  
  
Aqueous: We don't own the X-men!  
  
Tailfeather: Oh. So why did we break into Marvel last night and-  
  
Aqueous: *covers Tailfeather's mouth* You and your over-active imagination!  
  
Tailfeather: Mmrrff? Mmmrrfff! Mmmm, rrrr, fff!  
  
Aqueous: Shut up! On with the fic!  
  
In the night when everyone was asleep at the institute, Kurt was still awake. He couldn't get to sleep, he was thinking about Kitty. He rolled over, only to hear a sound outside. He got up form his bed and looked out the window. He saw someone on the ground getting ready to climb the wall.  
  
As the someone-no longer-on-the-ground scaled the wall with mountain climbing hooks, ruining the wall, he slowly looked up and saw the window he was aiming for. As he slowly climbed up the wall and made it into Kurt's room, something was missing. The whole reason he had climbed into his room was to kill Kurt, and he wasn't there! He went to the light switch and turned it on. The bed and the room it was within was empty. He looked up and a furry blue face grinned back at him.  
  
"Guten tag!" the blue lips mocked.  
  
"Nightcrawler! I found you at last" Lance whispered  
  
"Vhat do _you_ vant?" Kurt asked watching Lance as he moved slowly to the window "Your not going anyvhere until you've told me."  
  
Lance looked at the window and then *bamf* Kurt was there in front of him.  
  
"Now you can either tell me or I'll call the professor" Kurt dealed with him.  
  
"I'll tell you what I want," answered Lance "I want Kitty." Kurt looked at Lance like he'd just grown a third arm.  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt stuttered  
  
"You heard me, I want kitty, she shouldn't be with you, she should be with me" Lance growled "Now can you just make my job easy and hand her over, or are you willing to fight to the death?"  
  
"She's not something you can own, Lance" Kurt said angrily  
  
"I'll take that as fighting talk, Nightcrawler" Lance mocked as he jumped on Kurt, who lost his footing and fell. They both started falling to the ground, as Kurt pulled Lance with him, wrestling each other in mid-air. Kurt teleported back to his room, but had to take Lance with him. They circled around each other, practically growling like wolves. Lance jumped at Kurt and they were both on the floor wrestling to be on top and have the advantage. Lance punched Kurt in the face and Kurt kicked him in the shins. They had a long little fight like this for about half an hour until they broke away and were gasping for air. They didn't take their eyes off each other for a second.  
  
Unknown to them, a very sleepy Logan went to the bathroom. On his way back to bed though, he heard something going on in Kurt's room (they were being quiet about it) and he smelled someone unlike one of the X-men. He listened as they stopped for breath and was going to wait until he was needed, see if his training sessions were working.  
  
Kurt and Lance had their breath back and were hand to hand combating again. Lance mustered all his strength and punched Kurt in the face again. Kurt fell to the floor and his lip started to bleed. Lance was cruel and didn't give Kurt any mercy. He stepped on Kurt back while he was on the floor, putting on all his weight. Kurt gasped for breath with Lance standing on him and teleported with him. Kurt teleported to the wall with Lance flopping to the floor flat on his face. Kurt decided it was his turn to step on Lance's back.  
  
Lance wasn't as dazed though, for he wasn't just punched in the face and with Kurt on his back, he yanked his leg, tripping him over. Kurt smacked his head on the corner on his bedside table and fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
Logan probably thought that Kurt had won the fight because he came in to find Lance climbing out the window with poor unconscious Kurt.  
  
"Well done Elf, knew-" he started saying but then realized that it was Lance who won. His claws flicked out and he charged at Lance, but he had emedietly dropped to the ground outside and run like the wind.  
  
_--*--_  
  
Aqueous: *gets things thrown at her* What? It's not my fault it was so short! Blame Tailfeather!  
  
Tailfeather: Hhmmm? What?  
  
Aqueous: Get her! *an angry mob chases both of them, they run*  
  
Tailfeather: I blame you for this!  
  
_--*--_  
  
Call out thingys!  
  
The Tiny One: Ok, maybe we will kill Jean, much later!  
  
Aqueous: Ok, shame on you! You know what happens! Stop putting ideas in the readers heads!  
  
Ok, toodles for now! 


	6. Hey, I didn't give this one a title!

Aqueous: Hiya all!! *pulls at chain * bobby say hi Bobby: HI! Aqueous: good... Tailfeather: Kurt, now read off the paper I gave you *tugs at chain* Kurt: Tailfeather and Aqueous do not own X-men  
  
Chapter six  
Hey, I didn't give this one a title!  
  
Nightcrawler suddenly woke up. Kurt was in the brotherhood's living room. He tried to move but he found he had been strapped to a chair. This is just great, I'm strapped to chair and I can't teleport he thought as some blood trickled down his face  
"Well, look whose just woken up" Toad hissed Yeah, it's the demon boy." Lance mocked and the four boys laughed.  
  
"Comfy, fuzz ball?" Peitro asked.  
  
"Been comfier," Kurt replied.  
  
"What shall we do to him guys?" Pietro asked the other members of the Brotherhood.  
  
"Let's burn the blue hair ball!" Toad piped.  
  
"Let's kick his ass!" Blob shouted.  
  
"Shut up Blob! You want to wake up Mystique and Boom Boom?" Lance snarled.  
  
"How's about we brake his legs and dump him in a forest or something?" Pietro said.  
  
As Kurt sat there while they talked about his doom, he was trying to work out how to get out of there. He tried to free his arms, his legs, even his tail but they were all tied to the chair. After half an hour, the Brotherhood were in a heated argument of how Kurt was going to die and he was slowly freeing his tail.  
  
When Lance had earlier kidnapped the unconscious Kurt, Wolverine chased after him, but Lance had a great head-start and sent an avalanche hurling towards Logan and got away. Logan went back to the institute and got his gear ready. He accidentally woke up the Professor who could probably read minds in his sleep.  
  
"What is it Logan? Why are you up at this time in the morning?" he asked. (lol, why doesn't he use his mind reading skills to find out..?)  
  
"The elf has been kidnapped, Chuck. And I'm gonna follow him." Logan growled.  
  
Xavier woke up the other X-men with his telepathic powers and 5 minuets later they were all in the Blackbird.(to get to the bh?)  
  
"Right, so we're gonna beat him up 'till he's dead?" Lance announced.  
  
"No, I wanna burn the hair ball!" Toad still didn't agree.  
  
"You two just can't admit that my plan was the best." Pietro snapped. They continued to fight. Kurt had got his tail free by now and was trying to grab anything that might help him get loose.   
  
"Come on, it'll be a lot less work just to beat him up." Lance said. They all finally agreed. They advanced on poor Kurt, beating him up.   
  
They had been hurting Kurt as much as possible for about an hour when a jet landed outside and the X-men popped out.(like daisies)  
  
"Oh man, I knew our fun wouldn't last!" Toad said as he hopped through a boarded up window as means of escape. The wall blasted apart as Cyclops blew his way through. In came the X-men. The Brotherhood knew they didn't stand much of a chance and ran for it. They ran to the hills (like Julie Andrews) and didn't stop until they were sure the X-men were not following them anymore.  
  
"Kurt! Are you ok?" Kitty screamed as she ran to Kurt's side.  
  
"Of course I am." Kurt said weakly. They took Kurt home and treated him in the hospital place. Kurt had been injured quite badly and his precious tail was broken. For the next few days Kurt had to stay in the hospital. He couldn't wait to get out, but he had to admit he like all the attention he was having off Kitty. She came in every day with fruit or to talk to him, and a couple of times Bobby and Rogue came in to see him. Kitty meanwhile had been so worried about Kurt. She had Nightmares about him being kidnapped again and was afraid to let him out of her sight.  
  
"Quit worrin' " nagged Rogue as the two girls where doing their nail vanish  
  
"I can't, I keep thinking he's going to get hurt again" answered Kitty  
  
"He's a big boy, Kitty, he can look after himself" said Rogue   
  
"But.....what if Lance gets him again, Last time they only broke his tail, God knows what might happen next" Kitty said shaking with fear.  
  
"Wow, you really do care, Ah wouldn't mind if the brotherhood took Bobby, Severs him right." laughed Rogue but stopped when she saw kitty's horrified face.  
  
"I'm kidding with ya, sugar" Rogue laughed "But it would serve him right"  
  
Meanwhile the boys had other things on their minds.  
  
"I say we kidnapped the toad and torture him until Lance says sorry to you" Bobby said watching Kurt on the bed in the hospital.  
  
"Or.....ve could just kill Lance and our problems vill be over." Kurt laughed  
  
"Or we could get Lance and make him listen to one of Hanks speeches about gravity!" Bobby said as the Boys laughed  
  
"I'm sure Hank would love to know about that type of torture, Bobby" Said Jean with a smirk on her face  
  
"Ve didn't mean it.......you von't tell him, vill you??" Asked Kurt  
  
"No, I'm much to nice" laughed Jean  
  
One day when Kurt was resting, Kitty snuck in quietly to see him. Kurt had been having nightmares too. They were always about Lance's face of triumph while he and the rest of the Brotherhood were beating him half to death. Kitty was just sitting there, watching him sleep, she enjoyed that. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Kurt's dream always went worse and he could practically feel himself being punched continuously again. Kitty saw him stir. She got worried at the slightest discomfort to Kurt now.  
  
"Get back!" Kurt shouted in his sleep. "Stay avay!" Kitty looked frantically around for Jean or anyone to help, but she was alone with Kurt. He yelled out as though in pain and Kitty saw him disappear. He had teleported, but he only thought so in his dream. He woke with a start when he had fallen 3 inches to the floor in the living room. All of the new recruits stared at him shocked for a moment; they were happily playing Resident Evil until Kurt came in.  
  
"Are you ok?" Magma asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just leave." And he slumped out and into the corridor. He sat there with his face in his hands until Kitty came running frantically down the corridor.  
  
"Kurt!" she yelled with glee. "I was so worried! I was looking for you everywhere!" She hugged him tight and they went back to the hospital.   
  
"Kurt, you were sleep-talking you know." Kitty said when they were back at the hospital.  
  
"Vas I really?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yes you where, Kurt, you really worried me back then, I thought that you have teleported somewhere where we can't find you" Kitty said quietly  
  
"I would never teleport avay from you, kitty" he whispered as she wrapped her arms round him. Kurt in turn wrapped his arms around her. Looking into each other's eyes Kurt smiled. He had never felt so happy in all his life.  
  
"Kurt I should-" kitty whispered but she never finished as Kurt brought up a fury blue finger to her lips. They looked into each other's eyes. Kitty blushes a furious red and Kurt turned Burgundy. They drew each other closely. Kurt's lips met Kitty's and they kissed passionately. They must have been for about twenty minutes but to them it felt like an eternity. Kitty pushed away.  
  
Did you like? We're sorry but we had to split chap 6 into two parts as it filled 4 pages..  
  
~~~Call outs~~~~  
  
The tiny One: You like? We're keeping jean alive..for now...I hope you are enjoying being chained to John...  
  
Aqueous: You crazy person  
  
Now go review! 


	7. Chap 6 Continued!

Aqueous and Tailfeather: We do not own X-men...we are reading this according to our own will laser points at their foreheads we have to go now. Bye!

"Kurt it' s late I must go. I'll see you tomorrow." Kitty said sadly

"But can you stay any longer" Kurt begged

"No it's..." Kitty said looking at her watch "ten o'clock! I have to go, All the others will be in bed by now."

"Ok then. I shall see you tomorrow" said Kurt sadly watching Kitty leave.

During the night, Kitty tossed and turned in bed. She couldn't get to sleep. Something was chasing her, she didn't know what. Kitty was too afraid to turn around and see this person. She didn't know where to go or who was going too help her. Suddenly she couldn't move her feet. Kitty was glued to the floor. She started to panic and screamed for the one person who could help her.

"KURT!" Suddenly Bobby drake woke up. He could have sworn someone had just screamed. He got up in to the corridor only to find Rogue standing there looking at him.

"Did you hear that? " asked Rogue

"Yeah, It was someone calling...wait..."answered Bobby "KURT!" the voice screamed "There it is again, It sounds like..." Bobby said again

"Its Kitty!" Rogue panicked as she ran down to Kitty's Room, Bobby following. As Bobby and Rogue entered Kitty's Room, Their eyes widened. Kitty's room had been trashed. Her clothes ,books, pictures had been ripped and on the floor. In the middle should a shaking Kitty, Holding onto a sheet, tears running down her face. Kitty was still calling for Kurt but in a whisper now.

"Kitty, what happened in here?" Rogue asked. "Kitty?" Kitty wouldn't answer, she just whispered for Kurt.

Kurt was sleeping in the hospital when he awoke from another nightmare with a start, and covered in sweat. He looked around to find no-one there and teleported to the kitchen to get himself a drink. Kurt didn't feel safe. There was a breeze from somewhere chilling him to the bone. He had his drink and thought he heard something. He was about to leave when someone put their hand over his mouth and he jumped out of his fur.

"I have to find Kurt, he's in danger!" Kitty yelled.

"Calm down Kitty, it was just a dream." Rogue said. Her and Bobby tried to seat Kitty on her bed, but she resisted. Kitty phased through Bobby and Rogue's hands and through the door, running down the corridor to the hospital. When she got to Kurt's room she found it empty. She looked all through the institute shouting for Kurt. When she came to the kitchen, she waited at the door when she saw Kurt standing there and someone grabbing him.

Before Kurt could move a muscle, a slimy green tongue licked him in the face which made his fur on his face stick up as though with gel. Kurt ducked and saw who's tongue it belonged to. It was Toad.

"You an' me got unfinished business, you know?" he croaked.

"Vhy did you just lick me in the face?" Kurt said slowly.

"You'll find out soon enough." And indeed he did. As Toad's mutant powers grew as he did, he developed a poisonous venom on his tongue, and Kurt had been licked with it. Kurt's vision went all blurred and lopsided. His limbs were on fire, though they felt numb. He could still see and hear but he couldn't move and he soon found himself on the floor. He could see Toad fly across the room and smack into the wall, he could see Kitty's worried face standing over him.

"Kurt, are you ok? What did he do to you?" she stressed. "Kitty, he licked me..."Kurt croaked

"He...licked you? but why is that bad?" Kitty asked

"Toads tongue is poisonous, in a matter of minutes I shall die" Kurt sighed sadly

"Kurt, you won't die, I promise you, I will not let you die...I need you Kurt" Kitty spoke through her tears. Kurt looked up at Kitty, Silent tears dripped down her face. Kitty held onto Kurt's hand, his blue fur against her fair skin. Kurt smiled at Kitty.

"At least I'm dying vith you at my side" Kurt sighed

"Your not going to die today, Kurt" said a voice. Kurt looked up and through his blurry vision he managed to see a faded Jean Grey.

"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Well, Toads venom isn't that deadly...yet, If he had given you any more of it to you...then you would have died. It was a lucky escape" Jean said calmly.

"So...you'll be able to save him?" Kitty asked, her heart pounding harder.

"Yes, but That means no getting out of bed and No teleporting" Jean said shaking her finger at Kurt." And you...I think we'll keep you in a couple of nights, Kitty. The professor and I are worried about your condition...You seem to be suffering form shock" Jean added turning to Kitty.

"Jean, Do you need any help carrying Kurt and Kitty to the Hospital?" Bobby asked

"In fact I could use some help, Bobby, you help me with Kurt. Rogue you help Kitty." answered Jean walking over to Kurt. Bobby and Rogue stepped forward and helped Jean take a nearly unconscious Kurt and Shocked Kitty to the hospital. They were walking along a corridor in the institute, heading for the hospital.

"Oh man, I can't feel anything, but it hurts so much." Kurt moaned.

"You have to stay awake Kurt, it would get worse if you fell to sleep or unconscious." Jean said.

"I can't. I'm so tired."

"No Kurt! Don't go to sleep!"

"Gute Nacht." he yawned.

"Kurt! Wake up!" Kitty yelled, but he was out like a light.

"Come on, we'll have to hurry." Jean said in a panic stricken voice. They ran to the hospital with Kurt and Kitty. Kitty was sobbing that Kurt had turned for the worse, Kurt was just asleep or unconscious, they couldn't really tell at the moment, Bobby carrying Kurt and Rogue helping Jean with Kitty. 

"Jean, is Kurt going to be ok?" Kitty asked with a worried tone.

"Of course he is Kitty." Jean reassured her. Prof.X joined them at the hospital.

"Jean, take Kitty to her room, I'll check on Kurt." Xavier said. Bobby put Kurt on the checking up table and left. Xavier checked on Kurt and went to tell Kitty how he was.

"I can't find anything wrong with him, I can't get many answers until he wakes up." Xavier explained. Kitty was relieved, she spent the night in the hospital.

Next morning when Kitty woke up, she felt wonderful. She went to visit Kurt in his hospital room, he was still asleep.

"Kurt, Kurt." she whispered into his ear. Kurt woke up and found himself in the hospital, he always seemed to be waking up in a different place, with Kitty at his side.

"Wo bin Ich?" he moaned. Kitty didn't understand a word of that, but she hugged him anyway.

"Wer sind Sie?" he asked. Kitty was worried. Why is he speaking German? She thought.

"Kurt, are you ok?" she asked.

"Was? Wer sind Sie? he asked. Kitty stood up and ran out there, she went to Prof.X.

"Prof.X! It's Kurt! Something's wrong!" Kitty yelled. Prof.X wheeled into Kurt's hospital room.

"Guten tag." Kurt greeted Prof.X happily.

"He seemes fine to me Kitty." X said.

"Entschuldigen Sie mich, aber wo bin ich?" Kurt asked. Prof.X looked at Kurt, shocked. He read Kurt's mind to see why he was speaking fluent German. He found only some of the memories from before he even came to the institute. He didn't know where he was, or who everyone around him was. Although Prof.X was smart, he didn't know much German, he was better at French.

"Kurt, wie fuhlen Sie?" he asked how Kurt felt.

"Ich fuhle mich gut, aber meine Kopf Verletzung." Kurt said.

"What did he say Professor?" Kitty asked.

"Don't worry Kitty, he's fine. Kurt has amnesia. It should come back sooner or later, to make it sooner, try making him remember things. Show him people or things he would recognize. I'll leave you two alone for a while." he said and he wheeled out.

"Kurt, don't you recognize me?" Kitty pleaded. Kurt didn't really recognize her at the moment, but he could tell from her voice, not the thing she said, that she was upset. She was kneeling at the side of his bed, crying her eyes out. Kurt stroked her hair and held her chin, she looked into his eyes and didn't see Kurt any more, she saw someone who didn't know who she was and didn't even speak English.

Ok I have some things to tell you 1.don't bother going to a translation site cos Kurts just saying stuff like "where am I?" etc 2.If you do you to a translation site, none of it will make sense cos, the translation got a bit mucked up. 3.review! 4. Hi everyone who did review, you can have a cookie


	8. Memories

Aqueous: AHHHHHHHHH *Runs past* Tailfeather: What wrong? Aqueous: Clippit is after us Clippit: Spell check..words corrected Tailfeather: AHHH, We Don't own x-men!!! *Runs*  
  
Chapter Seven  
Memories  
Kitty stared at Kurt in disbelief. He didn't know she was or anything. Kitty started to cry again she looked at Kurt.  
  
"I wish you knew what I was saying, Kurt" she sighed sadly "What if you never get better and your always like this?"  
  
"Hallo, Vhat.........is........your........ name?" Kurt whispered very slowly  
  
"My.......name.....is.........Kitty......Pryde?" she answered slowly. Kitty smiled, at least he knew her name now.  
  
"Sein ist ein sehr hübscher" Kurt answered back as Kitty cocked her head to a side while she tried to understand what he said, but failed.  
  
"I think I'll go and Lie down for a while" Kitty muttered as she watched Kurt look at Kitty oddly, he didn't have a clue what she said  
  
Later in the day Rogue came to visit Kitty.  
  
"So how are ya?" Rogue asked  
  
"Not bad, but Kurt doesn't understand or know me so that brings me down to awful." Kitty sighed  
  
"What you mean, don't understand you??" Rogue questioned  
  
"Go and see for yourself" Kitty told Rogue. Rouge left Kitty and walked over to Kurt.  
  
"Hi Kurt, Kitty says that you can't understand her. What have you said to her?" Questioned Rogue.  
  
"Erbärmlich. Kann ich was Ihr Spruch ich erbärmlich nicht verstehen ist aber könnten Sie mir eine Bibel bringen? " Kurt answered.  
  
"So that's what Kitty meant, Kurt can't understand Kitty because she's talking English and He's talking German." Rouge thought to herself as she walked back to Kitty.  
  
"Ah see what ya mean. He didn't understand a word Ah said, Ah can't say Ah understood him though." Rogue said as she came back to see Kitty. Kitty had been crying again, Rogue hugged her friend.  
  
"Don' worry sugah, it'll be ok, maybe we should get the others, see if he remembers them." Rogue suggested. Kitty's heart lightened and she beamed.  
  
"What are we waiting for then?" Kitty said as she ran to get the others.  
  
Cyclops, Storm, Jean, Iceman, Wolverine (he had to be forced), Rogue, Kitty had them all waiting outside Kurt's hospital room.  
  
"Ok everyone, as you may have heard, Kurt has lost his memory." Kitty said over the chatter of everyone else. "But if I can get him to recognise people he might get that memory back. So are you all up to it?"  
  
"Of course we are, we're the X-men, we have to stick together." Scott exclaimed. They all stuck their heads around the side of the door. Kurt's pointy ears pricked up and he looked at them.  
  
"Guten tag!" he happily said as he waved to them.  
  
"Hey Kurt." Scott said. "How are you?" Kitty whispered into Scott's ear that he didn't understand English anymore. Kurt cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Warum spricht jemand meine Sprache hier nicht?" Kurt sighed. Scott looked Kurt in the eyes to try and wake his memory. Kurt just stared back at him as though he was some kind of weirdo. Scott gave up and left. It was Bobby's turn.   
  
"Kurt! My man!" he said. It went just as bad as with Scott, as did all the others. Logan's was the worst.  
  
"Remember this elf?" Logan asked with a *snikt.* Kurt jumped back in shock, fear in his eyes. Logan left.  
  
After they had all tried and gone back to their rooms Kitty knelt by his bed again with tears in her eyes. Kurt looked at her while she cried at his bedside. At that moment he got a bit of memory back. It hurt his head but he remembered a bit. In the changing room, hugging a lot of times, her face when he was hurt, their kiss. Kurt put his hand on her shoulder. Kitty looked up at him. He kissed her. She was at first shocked, but grew to enjoy it as he started to remember.  
  
"Oh, Kurt, I've missed you." She sniffed as she hugged him.  
  
"Kitty?" Kurt Stuttered "vhat happened??"  
  
"Shh....Kurt its ok you had a memory loss." Kitty said quite slow as she was unsure if Kurt could understand English.  
  
"Kitty, Some memories their coming back to me........." Kurt stuttered.  
  
"Kurt I think you need some rest." Kitty said smiling down at him.  
  
"Kitty............." Kurt whispered.  
  
"Yeah" Kitty said just as softly.  
  
"Kitty,Ich liebe dich" Kurt smiled. Kitty beamed at him. She didn't know much about German but she knew what he said perfectly well.  
  
"I love you too Kurt" she sighed as she walked through the wall into her room in the hospital.  
  
For the next few weeks Kitty recovered form her shock and Kurt had his memory back and the two couldn't have been happier. Many posters where appearing around the institute and they where all advertising one thing, The institutes disco.  
  
"Kitty??" Kurt asked one Friday evening.  
  
"She gone Kurt" Bobby answered from the kitchen. He was holding a wet cloth and wearing a pink apron and yellow rubber gloves. Kurt laughed at Bobby.  
  
"What I'm helping Scott washing up" Bobby snapped  
  
"Ok...ok anyvay, Vhere's Kitty?" Kurt asked  
  
"She and Rogue have gone Shopping to get dresses for the disco." Bobby answered  
  
"Oh.....I forgot about that......" Kurt sighed "Vhat can I vear??"  
  
"Well I'd go to the professor maybe he can sort some clothes out for you." Bobby suggested as he was cleaning a specula  
  
"Ok, thanks Ma'm." Kurt sniggered then teleported before Bobby had a chance to hit him with the specula.   
  
Kurt teleported outside Prof.X's office still laughing his head off.  
  
"Come in Kurt." Prof.X's voice came from inside his office. Kurt went in and sat down.  
  
"Am I right in presuming that you have your memory back, Kurt?" X said.  
  
"Of course Professor." Kurt grinned. "Professor, I don't know vhat to vear to the disco, I'm terrible at these things."  
  
"Don't worry Kurt, I'm sure I can find something to fit your.. Unique bone structure." X reassured him.   
  
"Thank you Professor, do you know vhere Kitty is?" Kurt said as he was about to leave. X put his hands on his head to help with his telepathic powers.  
  
"I believe she is just outside, she is with Rogue, they've just come back from shopping." X said. As Kurt left he teleported outside to find Kitty.  
  
"Hallo Kitty." he said with the poof of his arrival.  
  
"Hey Kurt, see ya' later Rogue." Kitty said.  
  
"All righ'." Rogue giggled as she went off to find Bobby.  
  
"So vhat have you got for the disco?" Asked Kurt  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, The discos tomorrow." answered Kitty smirking  
  
"But I can't vait that long" Kurt laughed  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll survive, somehow." Kitty Laughed.  
  
So, whatcha think??? You gonna review now? Huh? Are ya???  
  
Shout Outs!!!  
  
The Tiny One: We're glad your liking our story! Keep reviewing! Heres a cookie!  
  
Anyone else: Here's a cookie, now go review 


	9. Good times

Chapter Eight  
Good Times Aqueous: Righto, got a nice long chapter for you!  
  
Tailfeather: We. Don't own.. DUCKS!  
  
Aqueous: Right. I think she means we don't own X-men  
The next day Kurt saw two girls walking down the Corridor and laughing as they talked about their dates and what they where wearing. Kurt sighed. He wondered what Kitty would be wearing and felt his heart miss a beat as he remembered what she wore the day they where in the changing room. The professor had managed to find Kurt what looked like a Tuxedo. Kurt sighed, he only had an hour to get ready.  
  
Kitty meanwhile was with Rogue doing each others hair and make-up.  
  
"You should so wear your hair down, Kitty" Rogue was saying  
  
"I don't know, I think I should, like, wear it up" Kitty moaned  
  
"Trust me, sugah, you'll look pretty" Rogue said as she tampered with Kitty's hair, hair lacker going every where.  
  
"Ok if you, like, say so" Kitty sighed as Rogue finished Kitty's hair and started on her make-up.  
  
"So, what's Kurt wearin'?" Rogue asked  
  
"I.......I. don't know..." Kitty stuttered.  
  
"Ah hope Bobby's wearing...........something" Rogue laughed. "Hold on, let me go find Jean, we're gonna need more make-up." And with that Rogue walked down the corridor, then:  
  
"Robert Drake!! Get back in there and get dressed............and put something other then pants on!!" Rogue shouted at the half naked Bobby. Kitty giggled. She wondered what Kurt was going to wear. Kitty stared in the mirror. She was wearing a new, long sleeved, red, glittery dress, shiny red shoes, (There's no place like home!) and a see-through red scarf draped around her shoulders as she liked it. Kitty's hair was down and she had gorgeous lipstick on. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered what Kurt was wearing.  
  
Kurt was getting dressed in his room, as like all his childhood, he didn't have shoes that would really fit, but he was used to being bare footed. His tuxedo fitted nicely though he didn't really want to wear the dickey bow. His hair was nicely combed and his tuxedo reminded him of James Bond's. He laughed to himself when he thought of that. He went to wait outside Kitty's room.  
  
Rogue had come back, and they were finishing off their make-up when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Kitty yelled to the door.  
  
"Your dance partner for zhe evening." Kurt said. The girls giggled very hard.  
  
"I'll be there in a sec Kurt." Kitty said. She was putting on a necklace with a cross especially for Kurt. As Kitty came out, Kurt stood transfixed watching Kitty.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Kitty asked checking herself in a pocket mirror.  
  
"Not vith you Kitty, never vith you......" He remembered what he was going to say. "Zhe name's Vaugner. Kurt Vaugner." Kurt said softly while Kitty blushed. Suddenly they heard giggling in the background.  
  
"Haven't you gone yet Rogue?" asked Kitty, blushing a deeper red.  
  
"No, Ah'm still waitin' for Bobby." Rogue answered. Kurt stared into Kitty's eyes, there was a long silence. Just when Kitty leant over to kiss Kurt, Bobby rushed in.   
  
"Ok, Now I'm here with these two lady's, you can go Kurt" Bobby laughed  
  
"May I take one of them?" Kurt asked laughing  
  
"Ok, take your pick" Bobby said waving his arms at the two girls.  
  
"I'll take zhis one" said Kurt pointing at Kitty. She blushed again.  
  
"All yours, my man." Bobby joked. Then Kurt grasped Kitty's hand, Bobby done the same with Rogue, and they all made their way down to the ball room.  
  
The Ball room looked wonderful. There where many fairy lights and colours, they had Hank as a Dj and Strom handing out drinks with Logan sulking in the background.  
  
"It's so pretty" commented Rogue staring in amazement. The four friends took their dancing partners and danced to a quick waltz. The friends had been dancing for an hour and were pretty thirsty. They all went over to Storm who looked quite tired herself. As the friends where talking Jean and Scott came over to see them.  
  
"Hiya Scott, Jean" smiled Kitty  
  
"Hi Everyone" Scott said back smiling and Kurt and Kitty.  
  
"You look wonderful, Jean" Rogue said admiring her dress  
  
"Why thanks Rogue" answered Jean. Suddenly the music changed from a fast waltz to a slow slushy song. Kurt looked at Kitty and reached his hand out. Kitty nodded and grasped his hand. It had seemed that the whole world had stopped around them. What they didn't realize was that they where dancing in the spotlight, everyone watching and smiling at them.  
  
They danced for ages, unaware of everything around them except each other.  
  
  
  
"Kitty, I don't ever vant this moment to end." Kurt whispered.  
  
"Me neither, I love you Kurt." Kitty sighed. They moved closer together until they were just hugging and moving their feet. Kitty rested her head on his shoulder. She felt so happy. As did he, Kurt watched her as she rested on his shoulder. He was thinking about what had been happening the last few weeks. Everything seemed to be happening to him lately.(strange, no?) It was unbelievable how Kitty had stayed by him all the way through it. He stroked her hair and she sighed happily. She was with Kurt at last. As the song came to an end they kissed and childish Bobby wolf whistled.   
  
The next song was an Austrian Folk tune that Kurt recognised.  
  
"Do you know this vone?" Kurt asked.  
  
"No." Kitty answered back.  
  
"Come on, I'll teach you." Kurt said as he bowed to Kitty. Kitty was a good dancer and learned fast. Everyone else was on the dance floor again, making up their own dance to the song.  
  
"Step, step, step together, step, step, step together. Hop, skip, hop, skip, and twirl." Kurt instructed. Everyone was watching them again, they were good dancers together.  
  
Kitty noticed this time that everyone was watching them but she allowed herself to carry on. Secretly she loved the attention and being so close to Kurt was.  
  
"This is wonderful Kurt" Kitty sighed as she danced  
  
"Yes, but the night is nearly over" he whispered sadly  
  
"Then we'd better make the ending special" Kitty Said, her eyes impaled on Kurt's. The two shifted together while dancing then broke into a passionate kiss. Kitty's heart missed a few beats and Kurt felt wonderful. The two were unaware that everyone around them was clapping and cheering. Kitty smiled at Kurt and hugged him once more. Kurt never wanted this feeling to end.  
  
Later on when the disco finally came to an end Kurt escorted Kitty to her bedroom and gave her a goodnight kiss.  
  
wow, that was amazing Kurt thought as he walked back to his room. The next day after a Danger Room session, the X-men were having breakfast. Kitty was stirring her cereal, spinning her spoon around in the Frosties. She was staring into space, thinking about last night, thinking about Kurt. Kurt suddenly teleported beside her, but she barely noticed until she breathed in some smoke and coughed.  
  
"Oh Kurt, I didn't notice... I was just thinking about last night with you." She said.  
  
"Good morning anyvay." Kurt said with a hug.  
  
"You too." she said, then she noticed Bobby and Rogue giggling. "Shut up you two."  
  
"Maybe you two love birds could go somewhere a bit more privet? I'm trying to have breakfast here." Logan growled. They stopped hugging and had their breakfast.  
  
They headed off to school together, ignoring Scott's offer to give them a lift. Kurt gave them a short cut anyway, when no-one was looking.  
  
" What have got first lesson?" asked Kurt  
  
"Ummmm............English" said Kitty trying to memorise her timetable. "What have you got?"  
  
"I have got double Science" Kurt sighed "At least we'll see each other at Recess"  
  
"Yeah......ok I'll see you later, the bells gonna go for reg." said Kitty kissing Kurt on the cheek, then running off.  
  
When Kurt walked into science everything seemed quite well. They done an experiment about animal fur and were creating a graph when Kurt needed the toilet. He raised his hand, asked the teacher and walked to the toilets.  
  
Kitty meanwhile was ever so excited. Her class where going to start a project on Romeo and Juliet. Kitty felt so happy. She had never felt love like this before.  
  
"Miss Pryde! Stop day dreaming and read act 5, scene 3" Her teacher yelled  
  
"Ok miss...............  
  
Go, get thee hence, for I will not away. Exit FRIAR LAURENCE What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
  
O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
  
Happly some poison yet doth hang on them,  
  
To make die with a restorative. Kisses him Thy lips are warm." Kitty read, as she did she remembered her and Kurt's first kiss. It was magical. She remembered ever other kissed that they had bared. Every time she thought about this, her heart had missed a beat.  
  
As Kurt entered the Science room after having a toilet break, he felt 30 pairs of eyes stare at him.  
  
"Vhat?" he asked "...... vhat?"  
  
"You tell us-" snapped one of the boys but was silenced by the bell.   
  
As recess started, Kurt couldn't help noticing that everyone was staring at him, he looked behind him to see if there was something there, nothing. He couldn't figure out why everyone was just staring at him. He walked towards a crowd and they all backed away and some even ran about 50 yards. He looked at his friends and they looked scared out of their lives. When they looked him back in the eye it was as though they were trying to not show their fear, like with a tiger or a wolf. He could hear people whispering and looking at him. They were all standing still as statues and sweating of fear.  
  
"Vhat? Vhat is it?" he said. Everyone just stared at him, as though afraid to answer. Kurt walked around the school to his next lesson, it took him about 10 minuets and one or two times, people had taken photos of him. They all avoided him as though he was a disease. He was walking along a corridor, with everyone avoiding him again. Kitty was in her locker searching for a book. He went up behind her. One of her friends was in the corridor.  
  
"No! Kitty! Look out! It's going to get you!" she yelled. Kitty turned and saw Kurt's blue face behind her.  
  
"Kurt! What are you doing?!" she whispered to Kurt.  
  
"Vhat do you mean?" he said calmly.  
  
"The fur!" she whispered. Kurt just looked at her. "Kurt, what's the time?" she sighed. Kurt looked at his watch which was also his image inducer.  
  
"Vhy it's-Aaaahh!" Kurt jumped as he noticed his image inducer was off. He began to sweat. He had been looking blue and furry for 10 minuets and everyone had seen him!  
  
He turned it back on, but it wasn't working. Kitty's friend snuck up behind him with a huge book in her hands.  
  
"Get away from her, demon!" she yelled and whacked him with the book.  
  
"Ouch." he said rubbing his neck. He held Kitty's hands and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye, I'll see you back at the institute." he said quickly. With that, he teleported back to the institute.  
  
"Ewww...the demon kissed you. That is soo totally gross" Kitty's friend said backing away from Kitty. "That guy is such a freak"  
  
"He is not!" Kitty shouted back walking up to the girl.  
  
"He is like the king of demons" The girl smirked  
  
"Well, I don't care he loves me and I love him" Kitty said in her and Kurt's defense.  
  
"Look everyone....It's a freak and her demon lover has gone to have a little cry!" the girl laughed  
  
"He is not a demon......he's like me....."Kitty answered   
  
"What....a freak" the girl said pushing Kitty against a locker  
  
"No...he's......and I.......I mean.....we're mutants" Kitty shouted   
  
"Oh....now I'm scared" the girl mocked "The freak is not only a demon lover but a mutie as well"  
  
At this point Kitty started crying and rested her self on the floor, she had just spilled Kurt and hers biggest secret. Now some of the girls friends had joined in teasing her.  
  
"Oh, look the mutie has started to cry........ahh diddums" the girls mocked once again. Thankfully Scott and Jean happened to be walking down the corridor, heard the word "Mutie" and decided to find out what had happened.  
  
"What's going on here?" Scott asked quickly  
  
"Uh...uh.....come on girls time to go." the girl spat at Scott "Bye freakzila!!"  
  
Scott crouched down at Kitty on the floor and offered her a hand. Kitty didn't speak or move, she just sat there, tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Kitty, Its me, Scott...........what happened?" Scott asked  
  
"They...they........don't worry about me, I'll be fine" sighed Kitty   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Jean  
  
Yeah, besides the bell will go soon" said Kitty walking down towards the girls bathroom. As Kitty turned the corner the Girls who had teased her before stood there laughing.  
  
"So.....we've been thinking......If you are a mutant.......prove it" the girl snapped.  
  
"I don't have to prove anything to you!" Kitty snapped back.  
  
"Then, you're just a freak with a demon for a boyfriend." They laughed. "Come on, we won't leave you alone until you prove your a mutant, and if you're not, then prepare to be tormented for the rest of your school life!" they laughed harder. Kitty started to cry, what could she do? Prove she is a mutant and expose her friends? Or be tormented for the rest of her life? She knew it was selfish of her, but she felt she didn't have much choice.  
  
"Then you prepare to shut up!" she yelled.  
  
"OK then, read my mind." The leader of the girls said.  
  
"That's not my power, though." Kitty frowned. They laughed even more.  
  
"Face it Kitty, you're just a weirdo, who thinks she's a mutant." The girls said. They were encircled around her, she had no escape, but she did have an escape and she could prove she was a mutant at the same time. She walked to the leader.  
  
"What you gonna do to me? Lift me up with super strength and throw me away?" they laughed until they echoed off the ceiling. Kitty walked straight through her and grinned when she was past them. They were all afraid. Kitty walked off and suddenly felt very guilty. What if they found out about Prof.'s mutant school? What if the whole world found out about mutants? She could have just destroyed the world of mutants. Then she thought, who would believe that girl any way? She passed a young girl on the way to her locker  
  
"Um...could you tell me what lesson this is??"  
  
"Yeah its...........4th lesson" the girl said then hurried on. Forth lesson, wow, kitty thought I missed maths.........yes. Kitty was about to make her way to her fourth lesson when the bell went. Crap, I've only been to one lesson today Kitty thought. She made her way to the canteen, got her lunch and went to sit by her friends.  
  
"Hi Kit Kat" Bobby said  
  
"Hiya sugah, Scott an' Jean told us what happened in recess, Are you ok?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Its just I was upset" Kitty sighed  
  
The last few hours of the day went quite quickly. Scott gave Jean, Rogue, Bobby and Kitty a ride home.  
  
As kitty went through the door of the institute didn't say anything to anyone she just went straight to her bedroom where she was greeted by:  
  
"Gutan Tag Frauline. I thought I might find you here" Kurt smiled as Kitty walked over to him.  
  
"I was so worried about you." Kitty sighed as she hugged him  
  
"Vhat's wrong Kitty? You don't seem you're normal self" Kurt said  
  
"Oh Kurt" Kitty cried "When you left, everyone was looking at me and they called you a demon and a freak and then they came to me and started calling me stuff and...then and then..............oh Kurt  
  
Kurt Sighed and hugged Kitty "It'll be alright, no one knew who I vas"  
  
"Really?" Kitty said blowing her nose then hugging Kurt again  
  
"Yes really" Kurt answered  
  
_--*--_  
  
Aqueous: That all for now! Tailfeather: Long. So long. Aqueous: Right. _--*--_ Call outs!  
  
Rogue151: Thanks! *eats the cookie* Yum. 


	10. Demon Hunt

Aqueous: We  
  
Tailfeather: own  
  
Aqueous: Nothing!  
  
"... And in local news, a 'demon', as described by local school Bayville High, was spotted there. Two boys were filming each other skateboarding and sent us this footage." The news reporter on the T.V. announced. The footage was on the screen. The boys were skateboarding around destroying school property, when they saw people crowded and staring at something. They zoomed in on Nightcrawler.  
  
"Dude! It's like, the devil or something!" The one with the camera said.  
  
"Vhat? Vhat is it?" Kurt said from the T.V. At that point, from the camera's view, the boys ran away.  
  
"The 'demon' seemed to not know what was happening and attacked a local school girl while she was searching for a book in her locker." Logan turned the T.V. off. All the X-men were fighting over cereal the next morning when it came on. They all turned to Kurt. He just grinned at them, trying to be innocent.  
  
At the school, everyone was suspicious of each other. They all seemed to have come to the conclusion that he was in disguise most of the time. Kurt felt ashamed. If someone went into a room alone someone would follow saying things like:" Why are you going in here? You're conspiring with an evil demon aren't you?" It was like, everyone was in line to be suspected of. It was only the boys though, the girls didn't look so suspicious.  
  
"Kurt!" Harry Jones yelled in his face. "You've never been straight with us! Are you friends with the demon?"  
  
"Nien, vhy would I be friends vith a demon?" Kurt muttered.  
  
"You know... You kinda look like that demon." Said his friend Joe Larkson.  
  
"Shut up Joe!" Harry said as he whacked Joe over the head.  
  
"But look man! He does, and he got the same accent." Joe moaned.  
  
"Hey man, you're right!" Harry was staring at Kurt as though he was a blue and furry demon or something... "There's a rat at your little mutie home." Harry sniggered. "And your either a mutant or the demon, and I am going to find out how you hide yourself and how to reveal you." He grinned evilly and walked off with his pals. Kurt was flabagastered. Who could be the rat? Kurt thought to himself. He heard Harry and his friends around the corner.  
  
"The demon is Kurt, we just have to prove it!" Harry yelled as the corridor went quiet. "That thing wants to kill us all!" He shouted. Kurt rolled his eyes. As if anyvone vould believe him he thought again. Kurt rounded the corner and silence. Everyone stared at him and started whispering.  
  
"Do you think he really is the demon?" Tracy whispered to her friend. Kurt looked at them and they shut up instantly. As though afraid they weren't going to live to do their astrophysics test. Kurt carried on walking eyeing everyone he could. They continually whispered to each other. Kurt just sighed and went around the next corner. The corridor burst into talk again. As Kurt walked down the corridor Amanda run into him.  
  
"Hiya Kurt!" she said  
  
"Um.....Hi Mada" Kurt sighed sadly  
  
"What wrong?" Amanda asked seeing Kurts unhappy expression  
  
"Oh the school thinks I'm the demon" Kurt sighed  
  
"Your not the demon, Your the fuzzy dude" Amada joked  
  
"Yeah, vell tell that to the school" Kurt said sadly  
  
"Oh.....um.....Kurt........Can I talk to you?" Amanda asked Kurt  
  
"Yeah, Vhat about?" he answered  
  
"About...us" she said looking at the floor. Kurt suddenly snapped to life. Amanda still doesn't know I'm with Kitty, Kurt thought.  
  
"Vhat do you mean.......us?" Kurt asked slowly  
  
"Well, I was hoping we could...........well, give it another try" Amanda stuttered  
  
"Oh..........vell....I vould but I'm vith Kitty" Kurt answered trying to look disappointed.  
  
"OK.........well I got to go time for class" said Amanda hurrying off muttering something about a loser nicking her boyfriend.  
  
But as Amanda was walking the corridor, who she should bump into but Kitty Pyde herself.........  
  
Tailfeather: Why  
  
Aqueous: are  
  
Tailfeather: we  
  
Aqueous: talking  
  
Tailfeather: like  
  
Tailfeather: this?  
  
Aqueous: On  
  
Tailfeather: with  
  
Aqueous: shout  
  
Tailfeather: outs!  
  
Rogue77: you do know that batman is helpless without his belt thingy, right?  
  
The tiny one: here have another pixie stick  
  
Dark Jaded Rose: here, have another cookie 


	11. I couldn't think of a title

Tailfeather: Hidi HI! Aqueous: Hidi ho Tailfeather: we do not own X-men!  
  
"Oh, hello Kitty" Amanda said with hatred.  
  
"Hi Amanda, hey, have you seen Kurt anywhere?" Kitty asked. Evil, evil Amanda, she now hated Kitty for stealing her man. She had a truly wicked thought. She tried to look as though she were hiding something.  
  
"Oh, um yeah. I just saw him outside. But-" she said as though by mistake.  
  
"What? What but?" Kitty asked.  
  
"It's just that." She sighed a fake sigh. "I am so sorry, I couldn't stop him. He took me behind the school and snogged me half to death, I couldn't stop him... I'm sorry, maybe he isn't ready for a new relationship. I'm sad to say it but, maybe he isn't over me yet." Amanda said with a sad expression. She was dying to smile and jump for victory that she had her man back. Kitty is bound to dump him now, she thought to herself. Kitty stared at her with her hand to her mouth, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
At the end of School Kurt waited for Kitty as normal.  
  
"Hi Kitty, Scott couldn't give us a-" Kurt said smiling at her but stopped as he nocited Kitty had tears rolling down her face  
  
"How can you say that Kurt, I've just talked to Amanda your "Girlfriend" and shes told me everything" Kitty Shouted  
  
"But...But Kitty I don't know what your talking about. I only told Amanda that me and you where a couple now" Kurt explained  
  
"Yeah and after that you went and had a nice snog behind the school, yeah Kurt Amanda told me everything" Kitty yelled tears slashing down her face.  
  
"Kitty I never kissed Amanda I'e only seen her once, she said she wanted to go out with me and I said no" Kurt said his eyes full of pain. Kurt stood outside the school, as though still waiting, for hours. He just stared after where Kitty walked off about three hours ago. It was beginning to get dark, but he still didn't move a muscle. Tears silently ran down his face.  
  
"But, I love you Kitty." He whispered into the still night air. He slowly began to walk back to the institute, watching his feet. When he got back, he teleported straight to his room and fell into his pillow on the bed. Vhat did I do wrong? He asked himself in his head. After half an hour of thinking what he could have done to make Kitty so mad at him, there was a knock at his door. He just rolled over.  
  
"Go avay." he moaned just loud enough for the person outside to hear.  
  
"Kurt, it's me. Can I come in?" Xavier's voice said from outside his door.  
  
"Go avay!" Kurt yelled. Professor X went into Kurt's mind to find out where he had been for the last few hours and why. Kurt had thought he would do that.  
  
"Out of my head!" He shouted. "Just leave me alone! Dumme Amerikaner." He mumbled into his pillow. He heard the Professor leave and sat up to carry on thinking what had happened. He was going over what Kitty yelled at him before she left. Suddenly there was another knock at the door.  
  
"I told you to go avay!" Kurt yelled  
  
"Ok I'll come back later" Kitty said her voice sore from crying  
  
"No, Kitty come back" Kurt shouted. He heard the footsteps stop and a body phase through the door.  
  
"Kurt........If you still liked Amanda you should of told me........not let me suffer" Kitty said between sobs. Kurt teleported next to her  
  
"Kitty......I don't like Amanda and there's only one person I love.....and that's you" Kurt said softly, tears running down his cheek.  
  
"But Amanda said that you had kissed her and that you loved me not her" Kitty said looking up into Kurts eyes.  
  
"Kitty, I haven't never kissed Amanda, today or any other day" Kurt said blushing "You where my first and Last, Kitty " Kitty smiled and looked into Kurts eyes, they where so kind and loving, there was no way that Kurt would have hurt her feelings. Kurt put his arm around Kitty as she wrapped her arms round his waist.  
  
"So vhat shall we do with our friend Amanda now that she seems determined to break us up." Asked Kurt  
  
In school the next day, as Amanda was walking to her class, everyone avoided her. They would look at her and move about a few yards away. She went to talk to her friends and even they stood back, as though afraid of catching a disease. She looked around and caught Kurt's eye and he was still with Kitty. They both saw her and waved, grinning from ear to ear. She stormed up to them.  
  
'What is going on!" She yelled at them.  
  
"Vhy, vhat are you talking about? Nothing is going on." Kurt sniggered.  
  
"You've done something, haven't you? You've spread something about me. How could you Kurt?" Amanda said innocently.  
  
"Me! You are the vone who told Kitty that I kissed you! Ve just got our own back, have a nice day." Kurt said as he walked off with Kitty. They laughed their heads off. By the end of the day, Amanda had found out what they had spread. They said that she had lice. In math class, she scratched her head at a hard question and she heard girls whispering.  
  
"Look! She just scratched! She does have lice!" They had whispered.   
  
Kurt and Kitty felt really pleased with themselves. Now every time Amanda went down the hallways other students would point and whisper.  
  
"Do you thinks she's ok?, I mean we didn't over do it did we?" Kitty asked  
  
"No, She can handle it" Kurt laughed  
  
"Ok" Kitty said as she smiled and kissed Kurt slightly.  
  
Aqueous: Did you know if you rearrange the letters in Scott Summers go get Custom term  
  
Tailfeather: what the?  
  
Aqueous: And if you rearrange the letters in Kitty Pryde you get perky ditty and-  
  
Tailfeather: Ignore her on with the shout outs  
  
Aq and Tail: In the red corner we have Rogue77 and in the blue corner we have The tiny one, over to you tail  
  
Tail: Yes, these two reviews are fighting over the wonderful St John or Pyro..Aq  
  
Aq: this is this a very exciting day, who ever wins this fight will claim the prize..  
  
Tail: tune in next time for the fight!  
  
Dark Jaded Rose: here, have another cookie and another and another, here half the whole bag. 


	12. The Mission

Tailfeather talking to Stan Lee: Give us X-men, or I'll we blow off Scott' head!  
  
Stan Lee: No....you don't own them  
  
Tailfeather: we do not own X-men!  
  
Aqueous:*sobs*  
  
When Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, Jean, Rogue and Scott came home, they found the professor waiting for them.  
  
"Chucks found us two new mutants" said Wolverine lighting a cigar.   
  
"Indeed, There are two girls hiding in, Wales. Scott, Jean you will come with Storm and I. You Logan will stay here and watch the institute." The professor said smiling. Logan grunted.  
  
"What powers do they have?" asked Kitty  
  
"That I still do not know, Kitty" The prof answered. Jean, Scott and Ororo walked off to the Blackbird with the professor.  
  
"So what you kids doing?" Logan asked the remaining kids.  
  
"Uh.......nothing" Bobby answered  
  
"Oh, Then we can have a round in the Danger room" Logan smirked  
  
"Uh.....Kurt don't we have that project to finish" Kitty said at she shot a glance at Kurt  
  
"Vhat Pro-" Kurt asked but then spotted mid-sentence as Kitty elbowed him in the ribs"Oh....that project"  
  
It was about eight 'o' clock at night by the time they had found out a more exact area to find the new mutants. Xavier found it strange that two mutant's powers evolved in the gap of five minuets in the same place. They must be related and around the same age Xavier thought. It was day over in Wales though. It was in Britain close to England where mutants weren't seen with such terror and a very small amount of people had even heard of them. They landed their Blackbird in a huge park in front of a castle.  
  
"Is this some sort of privet school or something?" Scott asked with a trace of awe.  
  
"No, Scott. It's an ordinary middle school, it's just in the castle." Xavier said. He probed the school where to find the two mutants. His eyes opened with shock. "They are two girls in the middle of a maths class. Everyone is scared of them in room 4, inside to the right." The X-men got out, they had changed back to their normal clothes (they stood out a bit in goofy X-men uniforms), and went to room 4. The professor opened the door and wheeled himself in the class, There where a stunned 9Y looked at the strange people.  
  
"Ruth, Ruth" Came a whisper from Angharad  
  
"What?" asked Ruth  
  
"What if their here to take us away and kills us cos they know????" Angharad asked nervously  
  
"Oh my god......quick hide" Ruth whispered as they ducked behind maths books, peeking round the corner. Their eyes exchanged glances. There was a woman with red hair and one with white hair, a guy with rose tinted glasses and the wheelchair bloke.  
  
"Nice specs" Ashley shouted at the man. The guy flinched and his hand came up to his glasses but he controlled himself.  
  
"Shut up Ashley" Mr James shouted "Now what seems to be the problem....Mr......?"  
  
"Charles Xavier.......and I'm looking for two girls who seem to be in your class" the professor said searching round the class, everyone looking at each other, wanting to get picked in case something interesting was going on. Two girls seemed to be packing the stuff away. They looked at each over, and then suddenly the one girl seemed to change into a bird and flew away while the other girl was chasing her.  
  
"Ruth keep flying their behind us!!" The one girl shouted her eyes brimming with tears. The one who appeared to be flying seemed to lead them both in a science lab. Their favourite teacher was in there marking a test they had done earlier. The girl who had turned into a bird fly in and the other girl were outside the door. She powerfully shot ice at the X-men and slammed the door as she came in.  
  
"Angharad? What are you doing here? And do you know what this bird is doing here?" Mr. Williams asked. The bird transformed into Ruth again and Mr. Williams jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Mr. Williams, these people are after us! It's because we... We can do weird things, or something." Angharad said gasping for air.  
  
"What are you talking about? And how did you just turn into a bird? And how did you shoot ice?" Mr. Williams blabbed.  
  
"We don't know! It's like we just can!" Angharad exclaimed. "But that's why these people are after us!" Both girls started crying a bit, they didn't want to die because of something they did and they didn't even know how they did it, but they could do it again somehow. Jean found them while they had all spread out around the building. Both girls screamed.  
  
"Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help." Jean said gently. Wow, they're so young for mutants Jean thought to herself. That seemed to calm them down a bit.  
  
"Hi, my name's Jean." She said. Both girls looked at each other.  
  
"I'm Ruth." Ruth said nervously.  
  
"I'm Angharad." Angharad said.  
  
"What do you want?" the girls asked at the same time  
  
"We want to take you to Charles Xavier's School for visited youngsters" Jean said  
  
"Where's that?" asked Ruth  
  
"Its in America" answered Jean  
  
"Wow, America" the girls exclaimed "when?"  
  
Jean looked at the girls strangely, she didn't know if she liked the girls speaking at the same time. "Um, today. We've already asked your parents and they said it was all right. We have your stuff" Jean said brightly "Hold on" Angharad said as she stared at Jean her eyes searching. Angharad held onto Ruth and pulled her away slightly "What if they take us to that place thingy and....kill us or something!" she whispered franticly.  
  
"We will not kill you" Jean said  
  
"Wow.......how'd you do that??" asked Ruth  
  
"My power is to lift things and to read minds" said Jean  
  
"So your a telepath-" Ruth asked   
  
"and you have telekinetic powers?" Angharad quizzed  
  
"Yep" Jean said unsurely as the girl exchanged looks and stared at Jean. "Ok then follow me"   
  
"Bye sir, tell Lucy bye and tell Sophie that I'm not walking home!!" Angharad shouted to the startled teacher "And tell our class that we're gifted."  
  
Jean came up to the professor, nodded then took the girls into the blackbird, to the instute.  
  
Aqueous: Hehehe, no hating  
  
Tailfeather: No flamers..  
  
Aq: Ok, lets explain, The tiny one is chained to Pyro but..  
  
Tail: Rogue77 wants Pyro so now they have to fight  
  
Aq: and who ever wins gets Pryo  
  
Little Summary:  
  
Snog: Passionate Kiss.Not going into detail..  
  
Wales: Go to Goggle and Search for Wales. 


	13. Surpise

Tailfeather and Aqueous: we only own Tailfeather and Aqueous  
  
The girls weren't used to the time difference, also they didn't get to sleep until six in the morning and they didn't then get up until about two in the afternoon. They both were going to go to school the next day and they couldn't wait until everyone came home from school, they hadn't met anyone except Storm, Jean, Scott and Xavier. They just wandered around the institute finding anything to do. Angharad and Ruth ended up finding profiles for all the mutants at the Institute.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Angharad. "Look at him! He's blue!"  
  
"He's got a tail!" Ruth said.  
  
"He's got pointy ears!"  
  
"He's cute." Ruth blushed scarlet and read on. "Powers: Teleportation, cool. Distinguishing features: Blue fur, pointy ears and teeth, three fingers and toes, tail, no pupils. He sounds so cool!"  
  
"He sounds a bit freaky. Cool." They looked through the other profiles, but none interested Ruth as much as Kurt's.  
  
"I can't wait to meet Kitty, she sounds tidy." Angharad said after an hour's poking around.   
  
"Cool, what this about?" Ruth asked  
  
"The brotherhood of mutants" Angharad read "They sound way cooler"  
  
"Yeah.........Cool look at this guy........  
  
Name: Lance Alvers  
  
Age: 17  
  
Powers: Geological Manipulation" Ruth read  
  
"Wow.....he is cute.....I'm keeping his photo" Angharad smirked.  
  
The two girls went out into the hall and found themselves in front of the professor.  
  
"Girls, I hope you something to while the others are in school. They should be back in an hour." the professor said.  
  
The two girls went up to their rooms to discuss what ever.  
  
An hour later (after talking about any cute boys and reading books) the girls heard voices from downstairs.  
  
"Like I have like so much homework" One girl was saying.  
  
"I know, vhy did he give us a whole project to do?" A German voice said.  
  
"I don't know but if like so totally lame" the girl said again. Ruth shrugged as Angharad laughed the funny American accents.  
  
"I'm going for a walk, wanna come?" Angharad asked  
  
"Nah, I'm going for something to drink" Ruth answered as she went down to the kitchen.  
  
Ruth was in the kitchen with a glass of water, which she decided to drink, when she heard a weird sound and could smell smoke or something. It must be him! Ruth thought. That blue and furry one, Kurt! She looked around and saw nothing. Kurt was on the ceiling when he noticed a girl he didn't recognise having a drink. He thought he would surprise her at the right moment. Ruth thought back to the profiles, he can stick to walls... He must be on the ceiling. Ruth grinned as she pin pointed where he must be.  
  
"Gocha!" She whispered to herself. With that she spun around and flung her glass of water at Kurt. He fell to the floor with shock.  
  
"Hello Kurt." Ruth said as she stood over him. Kurt was surprised, for sure.  
  
"You know who I am?" He moaned as he got up and sat at the table. Ruth sat next to him.  
  
"Yes, I think you look better when you're blue and furry." Ruth said with a grin at Kurt's shocked face.  
  
"Vhat do you mean? Blue and furry. That's crazy" Kurt stuttered.  
  
"Don't lie to me Kurt, I like your tail too." Kurt put his hand behind his back and held his tail.  
  
"Turn off the watch, let me see your furry side!" Ruth beamed. Kurt turned off the watch and waited for Ruth to scream demon and run away, but instead she stroked his arm "awe, your so blue and fuzzy" she beamed at him as Kurt blushed red.  
  
Meanwhile, Angharad had accidentally walked into the danger room. Logan had just finished a training session and got up to leave until a girl who was looking at a photo blocked his path.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Logan asked  
  
"Um.....I am just looking" Angharad answered looking at the short man  
  
"Yeah Right, Are you with the brotherhood?" Logan asked  
  
Angharad not knowing what he meant said "The brotherhood......I know them..........they are super cool. I like this guy he is so cute........not as much can be said about you through" She showed Logan the photo of Lance.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then" Logan said drawing his claws and attacking a poor defenceless Angharad. Logan dived at the girl his claw cutting her right arm.  
  
"Hey what you do that for, Kitty Cat?" Angharad asked eyeing Logan.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Logan shouted  
  
"What wrong Kitty Cat? Lose your Barbie doll?" Angharad mocked. At that moment Bobby, Rogue and Kitty came over to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"Whats wrong Logan?" Asked Kitty  
  
"It's one of the brotherhood! Quick lets take her down!" shouted Logan as the X-men surrounded a frightened Angharad  
  
"I didn't mean it, honest" she said as tears spilled down her face. Angharad was trapped the X-men and created a circle round her. She tried attacking with ice but it was too late, Rogue had put two fingers on the girls face. Angharad turned much paler.  
  
"Why....are.....you....doing....this.....to....me??" she gasped as she flopped to the floor.  
  
In the kitchen Kurt and Ruth had heard the fight in the danger room and Angharad flop to the floor. They looked at each other and ran to the danger room. Jean followed them half way. When they got there, Ruth gasped as she saw Angharad unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Angharad! Angharad!" She yelled as she ran to Angharad's side on the floor. "What happened to her?" Ruth said with tears in her eyes for her best friend.  
  
"Rogue, did you do that?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yeah, but Logan said-" Rogue stuttered.  
  
"YOU!" Ruth screamed at Rogue. "You did this to her!" Ruth ran up to Rogue and, before she could be stopped, she slapped Rogue in the face. Of coarse, making physical contact with Rogue wasn't a good idea, but Ruth didn't know that. As she slapped her, Rogue absorbed Ruth's powers by accident. Ruth fell to the floor unconscious like her friend.  
  
"Well now look what happened, I can't believe both of the new recruits are knocked out!" Jean said amazed  
  
"They....tthey where new recurits???" the team stuttered  
  
"Yes!" Jean said. "Oh well we'd- Logan...........she's bleeding!!"  
  
"Oh about that" Logan smirked  
  
"Well I'd better get them both into hospital and expain what happened." Jean sighed "Scott, Ro could you hep me take them into the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah sure" the pair answered as they picked up the limp bodys of Ruth and Angharad.  
  
When Angharad woke up to find Ruth and herself in the hospital, she was very angry. She emiedietly hated Rogue now. She had almost killed her for walking along a corridor and thinking that guy was cute, what was his name? Lance... She sighed as she thought about him. She took his picture out of her pocket and stared into those dreamy, yet manly, eyes. She noticed Ruth was still sleeping. Lazy thing. She giggled to herself. She got up onto wobbly legs and poked Ruth.  
  
"Ruth! Wake up!" She whispered with continual pokes.  
  
"Wha?" Ruth yawned. She opened her eyes properly and saw Angharad. "AJ! You're ok!" She beamed giving Angharad a tight hug.  
  
"What happened? How are we in here?" Ruth thought for a second. "That girl! The one that almost killed you! I'd like to get a piece of her!" At least she can remember, for a change Angharad thought.  
  
"Do you know what she did to us?" Angharad asked.  
  
"No, it's weird. I saw you and I slapped her. Then I just blacked out or something."  
  
"Same here, she touched me and I blacked out too."  
  
After a while of thought, Angharad came to a conclusion.  
  
"Maybe we should stay clear of her for a while, don't get to close to her, y' know?"  
  
"Hey, Can we get some ice-cream?" Angharad asked  
  
"If you must.....and bring two spoons!" Ruth sighed as she followed Angharad down to the kitchen. When Angharad raided the fridge found ice cream and started eating all of it, Ruth decide to go look around.  
  
"Hey Angharad, I'm gonna look round, ok?" Ruth asked  
  
"You mean spy on the blue guy more like. You kept muttering about him in your sleep" Angharad giggled. Ruth sighed  
  
"Ok you got me there, Now stay here until I get back!" Ruth muttered pointing her finger at Angharad as she pretended to be an aeroplane  
  
"Ok,Ok See you later alligator" Angharad giggled continuing to be a plane with added sound effects.  
  
I knew taking her for ice cram was a bad Idea Ruth thought as she transformed herself into a small sparrow and flew to Kurts window.  
  
Aqueous: Hehehe, Ice Creams fun to eat.it makes me hyper  
  
Tailfeather: *blink blink*  
  
Tail: Welcome to the Rogue77 and the tiny one fight!  
  
Aq: remember people who ever wins gets Pryo  
  
Tail: round one!! **rings a little bell**  
  
Aq: the tiny one gets in with her pipecleaner X-men but Rogue77 blocks her by throwing pixie sticks  
  
Tail: we'll be right back after this break  
  
Dark Jaded rose: here's a pixie stick, now review!  
  
Rouge77/The tiny one: give us some weapons you can use 


	14. Spy Work

Tailfeather: Wales just had 6 whole minutes of sunshine!!!  
  
Aqueous: It's a record!!!  
  
Tailfeather: **does a little dance** we do not own X-men!  
  
Kurt was on his bed grooming his fur when a sparrow came and sat on his window.  
  
"At least you don't have fur" he muttered to the sparrow.  
  
"Kurt, Where you talking to a bird?" Kitty asked as she phased through the door.  
  
"Vhat? Ja I vas" Kurt answered tugging at a knot  
  
"Whets wrong with you? Is it the new girls? Don't worry they freak me out as well. I don't think we should trust them" Kitty answered  
  
"The girls, ja, They don't seemed frightened by me...vell the one vasn't frightened at me and the other......."Kurt sighed  
  
"Was knocked out on the floor?" giggled Kitty  
  
"Ja" he giggled too.  
  
"Look just don't worry, they'll just get bored and leave or go to the brotherhood" Kitty sighed sadly  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right Kitty" Kurt said pulling Kitty into a hug then kissing her softly.  
  
Ruth looked at Kurt and some other girl kissing their hearts out, she felt a bit sad. *So he's already taken she thought to herself as watched well I'd better get back to Angharad, she's most likely trying to freeze herself* Ruth giggled as she thought this, Angharad had a habit of freezing herself.  
  
But just before Ruth left her branch outside Kurt's window, that girl with him started talking again.  
  
"You know Kurt, am I right in thinking you were having a nice little chat with the one?" Kitty asked suspiciously.  
  
"Before you go thinking things, I don't fancy her, I love you." Kurt said. Kitty gave him another kiss and went to her own room. Ruth followed outside and landed on her window sill.  
  
"Well, I'm going to scare them off, just in case." Kitty said to herself as she climbed into bed. Ruth hated that girl now; she wasn't going to get on with anyone. She was going to be isolated just like at home. She sighed a very strange birdie sigh and flew back to Angharad.  
  
She found Angharad on the floor still slowly eating ice cream. "You've eaten too much now, haven't you?" Ruth said.  
  
"Um, We've run out of ice cream so I'm eating choc-ices!" Angharad laughed  
  
" Angharad you know chocolate and ice cream make you go hyper, God knows what's going to happen now that you've eaten both" Ruth muttered  
  
"I'm tried now though" Angharad laughed her eyes slowly closing  
  
"Ok I think we'd better get back to the hospital and go to sleep" Ruth yawned  
  
"Can I be an plane and race you?" Angharad asked jumping up and down  
  
"Ok" Ruth muttered trying to keep awake  
  
"3..2....1........THUNDERBIRD 2 GO!!!!!!!!!!" Angharad shouted as she ran to her bed. "I won!!"  
  
Next day Angharad woke up with a splitting headache.  
  
"Whoa, How much Ice cream did I eat last night?" Angharad asked Ruth who was reading a book  
  
"Way too much, you pretended to be a thunderbird" Ruth laughed as Angharad blushed  
  
Next moment Jean walked in saying "Did you girls hear screaming last night? I think Bobby was running round the building again" " No we didn't hear anything" the girls said looking at each other dying not to laugh.  
  
The girls both got dressed and went down to breakfast.  
  
They went to breakfast and Xavier stopped them just before they went completely through the door.  
  
"I think we'd all better have a proper introduction." said Xavier loud enough for all the others to hear in the kitchen in the middle of their breakfast. He wheeled out of the way to let the girls in. The girls went in, very shy, and waved a bit. They all just grinned back, unsure of what to say after what happened yesterday. Feeling that it was too quiet, Scott started the introduction.  
  
"Hi, I'm Scott Summers...." Was the best he could come up with  
  
"Hi, I'm Ruth Hagerty nice to meet you" Ruth said smiling  
  
"And you?" Scott asked to Angharad who was containing to stay in his eyes laughing "What's so funny?"  
  
"I'm Angharad or AJ or whatshernameagain" Angharad laughed "And you should have got your specs in specsaver, you get a free pair!"  
  
Ruth looked at Angharad laughing.  
  
"I'm Kurt, Kurt Vanger" said Kurt stepping up and shaking Angharad's hand. Angharad looked at her hand and wiped it in her jumper.  
  
"Kurt's German!" Ruth said smiling, Angharad went quite pale "Well......say hi"  
  
"Uh......uh......Hiel!" Angharad said saluting him in Hitler's old command. She was more afraid about the fact the Kurt was German, not that he was blue with fur. Kurt looked at Ruth who smiled at him.  
  
"Uh.........Ruth.....Vhy is she vearing a jumper on a day like this?" Kurt asked as he pointed to the sunshine outside.  
  
"Oh...that....Angharad is always cold...not that it bothers her" Ruth said. At that moment Bobby snapped to attention and stepped closer to the girls like the others. Angharad shivered softly as Ruth kept smiling.  
  
"Are you really cold?" asked Roberto "By the way, I'm Roberto Da Costa or Sunspot"  
  
"Yes I'm always cold.......unless you give me.........ice cream" Angharad said slyly  
  
"Ignore her, Ice cream makes her hyper like this morning" Ruth said   
  
"Are you cold now?" asked Roberto  
  
"Uh-uh" moaned Angharad. Roberto came closer to her and put his hand on her arm. He withdrew quickly and said in amazement "Wow she's as cold as you Bobby!"  
  
Bobby stepped nearer to Angharad as Ruth walked over to Kurt and two girls. "So how come your so cold?"  
  
"Don't know, maybe it's because I sit in the freezer half my life or maybe it's because I eat so much Ice-cream. I live on the stuff but you guys have run out" Angharad said smiling at the boy  
  
"Bobby placed a finger on Angharad's hand and looked into her eyes "By the way, I'm Bobby Drake or Iceman"  
  
"Why'd they call you Iceman?" Angharad quizzed  
  
"Watch" answered Bobby as he froze a glass of water Jean was drinking. Angharad stared into Bobby's eyes both blushing lost in a world of their own until..  
  
"Huh Hum Ah am still here you know!" Rogue said unpaintionly (Think about it, I'm better then her!)  
  
"I know I know" Bobby said ignoring her as he and Angharad talked.  
  
Meanwhile, Ruth and Kurt were whispering to each other. Kitty glared across the table at them. Angharad already knew that Kurt had blue fur and everything, but she hadn't seen it. Kurt still had his watch on.  
  
"Angharad, Kurt wants to show you something." Ruth grinned.  
  
"I don't know Ruth, I'll scare her." Kurt moaned. Ruth wanted him to show Angharad his real self.  
  
"Ruth, why did you tell me Kurt was blue and furry?" Angharad said with a raised eyebrow. "He doesn't look blue and furry." She said nervously in case of offending Kurt. Ruth pressed the button on Kurt's Image Inducers. He turned blue and furry and his tail appeared out of nowhere. Angharad stared at him. Angharad screamed and ran into the living room. Everyone stared after her.  
  
"She is not in to the fuzzy dude." Kurt sighed.  
  
"I'll talk to her." Ruth said as she walked out.  
  
"They are totally like stealing our boyfriends!" Kitty said to Rogue when Ruth and Angharad had both left.  
  
"Ah know, That one was coming on to Bobby. Ah'd better be careful, there's a spark between them" Rogue said  
  
"And that one she 's like so totally trying to get Kurt" Kitty said quietly.  
  
Ruth had run after a half shocked half scared Angharad.  
  
"AJ," moaned Ruth  
  
"W...What?" Angharad answered softly  
  
"Will you say sorry to Kurt, please?" Ruth asked  
  
"He's German and blue and fury" Angharad whimpered "I go for the borderline, lush type"  
  
"Please make an effect, He's probably more scared of you then you are of him" Ruth said  
  
"Ok, I'll say sorry but you do know he's not a spider, right?" Angharad giggled  
  
"Yes, I know "Ruth laughed as the girls went for breakfast. Ruth sat down as Angharad apologized to Kurt. As Angharad sat down she looked at the food in front of her.  
  
"I don't like cornflakes and I hate milk" Angharad complained  
  
"Ok, I'll make an 'English' breakfast" Sighed Jean  
  
"I don't like ham,bacon,bread with butter,beans,egg or.............hash browns" Angharad sighed  
  
"Ok, so what do you want?" Jean asked impatiently  
  
"Ice-cream!!" shouted Angharad. The rest of the table stared at her.  
  
"Oh no no, your are not having Ice-cream" Ruth said trying to lead Angharad away from the freezer.  
  
"But......but.....please???? Pretty please??? Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on the top???" Angharad moaned  
  
"No, you know what happens" Ruth sighed. Angharad sat down staring as everyone else ate breakfast.  
  
"Ok can I have the paper Scott?" Angharad asked  
  
Scott looked at Angharad.  
  
"I have three questions, First, Why do you eat Ice cream for breakfast?" He asked. Angharad looked at Scott and shrugged then looked at Ruth for an explanation.  
  
"She like to keep her temperature low and her blood levels high" Ruth sighed  
  
"Ok, secondly what's a Hash Brown?" Scott quizzed  
  
"Their mash with breadcrumbs" Jean answered as Angharad wasn't paying him any attention  
  
"Right, Thirdly Why do you want paper?" Scott asked  
  
"I want the Paper." Angharad said. Scott gave her a piece of paper.  
  
"No, I want The Paper, you know. The one that's made of paper with news on it?"  
  
"Oh. Right." Scott handed it to her a bit confused.  
  
Ruth and Angharad had their first day at school, very obscure to them, British schools are a lot more simple. When Ruth got home, She looked at Kurt. He looked a bit sad.  
  
"Kurt, I heard the strangest thing today. I heard that there was a demon at school and I heard your name."  
  
"Yeah vell, you're looking at him." Kurt sighed.  
  
"Awe, Kurt. Will you help me with something?" Ruth whispered out of anyone's earshot. "Will you help me hide the ice-cream from Angharad and Bobby?" They both laughed at the thought.  
  
"Ja, I'll help you." Kurt answered. The two both giggling went down and put the ice cream in a freezer in the basement but they labelled the box "Maggots" so the Angharad and Bobby wouldn't look inside.  
  
"Come on I need some help on my history report" Ruth giggled as she dragged Kurt to her room.  
  
Meanwhile Bobby who agreed to show her round the neighbourhood walked Angharad home.  
  
"I hate school" Angharad "I hate maths and Spanish, Its so weird I miss welsh lessons, its so much easier"  
  
"So you can speak welsh?" asked Bobby  
  
"yeah, and French a bit of German and some Portuguese" answered Angharad  
  
"Wow, What else?" Quizzed Bobby stopping Angharad in her path.  
  
"Not telling, you'll laugh" Angharad said brushing Bobby aside  
  
"I won't laugh, tell me" moaned Bobby  
  
"Ok, If you promise to have Ice-cream with me at midnight then I'll tell you" Angharad said slyly  
  
"But your sister-"Bobby said but stopped mid-sentence as the look across Angharad's face changed  
  
"Sister? Ruth ain't my sister, she's my best friend" Angharad laughed  
  
"But.....but" Bobby stuttered  
  
"No buts, Now will you have ice cream or not" Anghard demanded  
  
"Ok, Now tell me what else can you do?" Bobby asked  
  
" I can play the viola....and....um....I'm a girl guide or scout" Angharad sighed as Bobby laughed "I knew you'd laugh so now you owe me 3 midnight ice-cream raids"  
  
Ruth and Kurt where discussing history when an angry Kitty Pryde walked through the door.  
  
"Hi Kitty. So, where were we? So George the 1st was after George the 2nd?" Ruth asked, she was very bad at history. (MWAHAHA! I broke up their lovely relationship! I am evil!)  
  
"Kurt, want to come and like, have some pizza with me down town or something?" Kitty said innocently to Kurt.  
  
"OK Kitty. See you later Ruth." He said walking off with Kitty. Ruth wasn't going to stop them. She would wait until they got closer than close with herself in the middle and brake them apart like a brittle twig.  
  
In the middle of the night, Bobby was snoring dreaming about ice-cream with Angharad when there was a knock on his bed room door. He woke with a huge yawn and opened the door.  
  
"Bobby............Bobby" whispered Angharad  
  
"Wha?" Yawned Bobby  
  
"Come on, you owe me big" Angharad giggled  
  
Bobby sat upright and stared at the strange ice girl who was in a purple and black dressing gown with a midnight blue robe draped across her shoulder. He watched transfixed as she walked over to Bobby and sat on the side of his bed.  
  
Bobby slowly got up and stared at Angharad who was in a laughing fit.  
  
"What's so funny?" Bobby asked  
  
"Um, Bobby aren't you going to put something else on, like trousers?" Angharad laughed  
  
"What do you mean?" Said Bobby looking down to find he was wearing only his boxer shorts. He looked quite embarrassed and sat back down on the bed again attempting to shut Angharad up.  
  
Bobby sat upright and looked at Angharad. He had just remembered that he'd promised her an Ice-cream raid "Ok I'm up" he called "Where we going?"  
  
"Everyone's room. I've already checked the freezer, Ruth's hidden the ice cream" They snuck around almost all night without a trace of ice-cream. They did manage to steal a few of Ruth's Chomps though, find Jeans diary and Kitty's old barbie doll (that she still had with many outfits).  
  
"Maybe we should go back to bed." Bobby said with a yawn.  
  
"Please stay a little longer" Angharad pleaded as she blinked her hazel eyes at him.  
  
"Puppy eyes don't work on me" Bobby smiled  
  
"aweee,pleaseeee" She pleaded  
  
"No, we'll go out for ice-cream tomorrow, when we've slept" Bobby said "Now where your room?"  
  
"I......I don't know" Angharad laughed "It's room 23"  
  
"Ok, I'll have to show you to your room, By the way you never told me what your power was" Bobby quizzed  
  
"Guess" Angharad asked  
  
"Um...................I give up" Bobby sighed. Angharad smiled  
  
"Hold on, I'll be back now" she sighed running in her room. About one minute later she came back with two glasses full of water. She pressed one into Bobby's hand. "Right, I want you to show me your power again, then I'll show you mine" Bobby froze the glass of water and looked at Angharad who done the exact same thing. Angharad smiled and run into her room saying goodnight to him as she went. The next morning, Ruth noticed something strange about Angharad that no-one else would have noticed.  
  
"Angharad, you look tired. You're not at all hyper. We need to get you something to eat." Ruth said, she knew that Angharad needed ice-cream, but she was trying to get her off the stuff.  
  
"Ice-cream...........awwwwwwwww....................tried up all night......Kitty still has a barbie doll........" Angharad moaned half asleep  
  
"Come on, have some toast or one of these huge pancake things." Ruth said with a smile.  
  
"Wow." Angharad snapped to attention. "Those are huge pancakes! I guess I'll try some."  
  
"Those are flapjacks, we know you are from Wales, but you could try learning more English. We don't speak Welsh." Scott said still half asleep.  
  
"We know English perfectly well, for your information, Scott." Ruth snapped. She joined Angharad eating flapjacks and no more was said through out breakfast.  
  
At the school, Ruth was in the middle of a Math class with Kitty when a weird and alarming bell rang and everyone left the class.  
  
Angharad was in Spanish class and the weird bell went and everyone left.  
  
Kurt was in Chemistry and he got up and left with the rest of the class when the strange bell rang.  
  
Scott, Jean, Rogue and Bobby were in Biology when they had to go at the bell with the class. It wasn't the usual bell to change lessons, Ruth and Angharad hadn't heard it before. All the students were outside the school when they realised that it was the fire alarm. Smoke billowed from the back of the school somewhere as Ruth stood on her tip toes to try and see. By the time the fire engines came, a whole half of the school was burning down. The teachers were frantic and looking around everywhere, taking the register to check if everyone was there. Not everyone was there though. Three pupils were missing.   
  
Aqueous: Ohhhhh, cliffhanger..  
  
Tailfeather: Someones on the cliff and we're leaving them hang  
  
Aqueous: we want 40 reviews before we continue  
  
Tailfeather: so get your friends so read this fic!  
  
Tail: Welcome to the Rogue77 and the tiny one fight! Part 2  
  
Aq: Remember people who ever wins gets Pryo  
  
Tail: round two!! **rings a little bell**  
  
Aq: Rogue 77 attacks The tiny one with her flame thrower but  
  
Tail: The tiny one picks up Rogue77's bucket of water and tipped it over Rogue  
  
Aq: Rogue did not like that and is now attacking The tiny one with a chain saw  
  
Tail: We'll be right back after this short break  
  
Aq: Curry always cutting prices  
  
Tail: snip snip  
  
Dark Jaded rose: You are armed with a spoon, use it well 


	15. Fire & kidnapping

Tailfeather: Merry X-mas all!  
  
Aqueous: *starts laghing*.the ironey..hehehe..X!...hehehe  
  
Tailfeather: oh yeah..we do not own X-men!  
  
Naturally the x-men wanted to help, They all slipped away into the bushes.  
  
"Vhat shall we do?" Kurt asked looking at the others  
  
"I think we should go find the missing people" Scott said stepping forward but was stopped by Jean  
  
"Scott, this is one you'll have to miss out on, but you can keep the teachers busy while we search" Jean said pulling Scott aside. The other mutants looked happy at the fact that Scott wouldn't be in this mission, Scott always tried to take control. They waited while Scott distracted the teachers. Aqueous (Angharad) and Iceman were putting out the flames, which had engulfed the whole school now. The fire fighters were not very good, with only a small useless supply of water to put out the flames. While Aqueous and Iceman, had an endless supply of ice. Ruth (Tailfeather) and Kurt went round the school. Ruth changed into a small bird and went looking for the missing students. Kurt followed her while clinging to the ceiling. Ruth stopped and flew into a classroom; it was filled with smoke and flames. Ruth transformed in an owl and rested on a blackboard, she looked round the room and saw three students. Ruth immediately saw that they could not get out unless they could fly, or teleport of course. She flew back to Kurt and told him where they were and that he has to teleport to get them out. He felt the hero inside him burst out. He teleported into the classroom and the first thing he felt was pain. He teleported right into the fire, his arm was burning, the fur didn't really help.  
  
"Ow, ow! OW!" He yelled and he blew on his arm. It wasn't burned too much, but it did hurt.  
  
"Hello? Is anyvone zhere?" He coughed.  
  
"Help!" Some voices screamed behind him.  
  
"Keep shouting, so I can find you." He shouted back.  
  
"Help us, please!!" shouted the students. Kurt bamfed in front of the students who where very startled by the sight of him.  
  
"Don't vorry, I'm here to help you" Said Kurt "Ruth, Help me!" The bird- girl flew down beside Kurts side, transformed into her true self and picked one of the girls off the floor. "Ruth stay here, I'll come back for you and zhe girl shortly" and with that Kurt teleported outside the school where everyone was watching him and the two girls he took with him. Then He *bamfed* back to collect Ruth and the other girl.  
  
"Kurt thank god you've came, This girl......well, she's on the floor........I think she fainted!" Ruth exclaimed. Teleporting with extra mass really takes it out of Kurt, he was knackered. He grabbed Ruth and the girl ready to teleport.  
  
"You don' have to 'port me Kurt, you look worn out." Ruth said, transforming into a hawk and flying out. Kurt teleported after her to the front of the school with everyone watching still. As the teachers ran to Kurt and the three girls, Ruth went to the others, they looked relieved as the girls were safe, though horrified at the thing that saved them. As more fire fighters came to extinguish the flames, with unknown help from Bobby and Angharad, the teachers were there with Kurt and the three girls getting taken away in the Ambulances. Kurt, having him arm severely burned, had a completely melted watch dripping from his furry, blue wrist.  
  
"Who? What are you?" Mrs. Crane exclaimed.  
  
"Vhat do you mean? I am just the vone who saved three girls from a burning school!" Kurt said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Uh, Kurt, can I speak to you for a minute?" Scott said pulling Kurt aside "Um........Kurt have you seen your watch?"  
  
"Vhats vrong vith my vatch it's-" Kurt stopped in mid sentence as he checked his watch. It was all melted into his blue fur "Dah!" and with that Kurt teleported himself back to the institute. The school looked round for some explanation until principle Kelly came round the corner "Because of this........incident the school will be re- built and that means a possible 3 or maybe 4 weeks of school. Your parents have been told and they may either pick you up or you can walk or drive yourselves home"  
  
The school burst into conversation about Kurt and the fire.  
  
"So, what now?" asked Jean  
  
"Well I think we should go home" said Ruth turning to Angharad who nodded in agreement." Scott, we'll walk home"  
  
"Hey, Rogue and I will like walk with you and make sure your safe" Kitty said smiling  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you" Said Rogue "Ah would hate for that to happen  
  
"Thanks for walking home with us, we still don't know our way around very well." Angharad smiled.  
  
"We get lost every time we try to get home." Ruth laughed.  
  
"This way, we know a short cut." Rogue said as she and Kitty turned off into the woods. It was quite a beautiful sight. The sun rippling through the branches and the flowers in bloom, a small lake rested somewhere in the middle of the woods while the girls were walking past, Ruth and Angharad in front. Rogue and Kitty met eyes and grinned behind their backs.  
  
"Do you two walk through here every day? It's amazing!" Ruth gasped. "It's like a fantasy or something!" Unknown to her and Angharad, Rogue was taking her glove off and creeping up behind them.  
  
"I can't wait to come here again, can you Ruth?" Angharad asked. There was no reply. "Ruth?" She turned around to see Ruth falling to the floor with Rogue at her wrist. Angharad gasped though before she could even think of something to say, Rogue grabbed her arm and she fell to the forest floor.  
  
"That was easier than I thought." Said Rogue with a new Welsh accent.  
  
"Like, what shall we do with them now?" Kitty asked, flicking her hair from her face. The girls went into thinking.  
  
Two hours later, the two came back with huge smiles on their faces. He's my boyfriend again! They thought.   
  
Aqueous: Ohhhhh, cliffhanger..again  
  
Tailfeather: please, no flamers...  
  
Aqueous: we want 45 reviews before we continue  
  
Tailfeather: so get your friends so read this fic!  
  
Tail: Welcome to the Rogue77 and the tiny one fight! Part 3  
  
Aq: Remember people who ever wins gets Pryo  
  
Tail: round three!! **rings a little bell**  
  
Aq: Rogue 77 attacks The tiny one with her flame thrower but  
  
Tail: The tiny one first slaps rogue  
  
Aq: Rogue attcks the tiny one with a chain saw  
  
Tail: But Gambit charges up the chain saw and it blows up  
  
Aq: we'll be back after this..  
  
Aq: phones for you, for less, at phones for you  
  
Tail: everybody get in a big canoe, theres lots of phones at phones for you  
  
Aq: talking to my friends at the alien zoo  
  
Tail: min min mina min mina min oooo  
  
Dark Jaded rose: You are armed with a spoon, use it well 


	16. home on the Range

Tailfeather: hey whats that  
  
Aqueous: *starts laghing*. Its Lance my pet rock! Remember lance? Remember the day I found him **hugs Lance**  
  
Tailfeather: I remember....I also remember that we don't own X-men!  
  
Home on the Range  
Kitty was brushing her hair quietly thinking to herself. Yes, Their gone, Kurt once again belongs to me, yessss. But, wait, what's going to happen when they've gone? What if the professor finds out what we've done,oh I'd like better talk to Rogue or something. I'm sure Rogue's happy about Bobby. She was right there was a spark between that girl 'Ruth and Kurt. Kitty got up and walked over to Rogue who was humming to a cd.  
  
"Um.....Rogue what if the professor find out what we've done?" Kitty asked  
  
"Then we say the girls run off without us, besides they'll be miles away by now." Rogue shrugged  
  
"Yeah, but what if he likes reads our minds or something!" Kitty panicked.  
  
"Look, Kitty, Ah'm happy, your happy, what's wrong, the pro might think they've gone back home or something" Rogue sighed  
  
"Yeah I guess your right. Hey you seen Kurt at all?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nah, Try asking Jean or Scott, Ah have to see Bobby" Rogue said  
  
Meanwhile, Twenty miles down south two girls where lying on the ground, cut and bruised with only their school things. Ruth woke up, she looked around hear arm was cut slightly and she had many bruises. Next to her she saw Angharad lying limply. Ruth got up and started to shake her  
  
"Wha-" Angharad groaned  
  
"Angharad, wake up you lazy bugger!" Ruth yelled so Angharad could hear.  
  
"Wha-" Angharad shouted back sitting up suddenly and looked around. "Where the heck are we?" They both looked around. They were in the middle of a forest, not the same one they were walking through with Rogue and Kitty, it wasn't as pretty . It was more like a forest.  
  
"I haven't got the slightest idea and for the last ten minutes. I've been trying to wake you up, lazy!" Ruth laughed nervously. Suddenly, both their stomachs rumbled at the same time.   
  
"Great stomachs think alike!" Angharad laughed. They looked around for some food, but nothing. After about an hour, they came back where they left their bags and showed what they had found.  
  
"Let's see, I got some red berries and you got some purple leaves........right......I don't think this stuff is eatable." Ruth said as they laid down their findings. "Looks like we're going to have to find food on the other way."  
  
"Uh.......how?" Angharad asked  
  
"I don't know." Ruth sighed. After three long minutes of thought, Angharad came up with an idea that was bound to work.  
  
"Ruth, turn into a bird and] look for food!!" Angharad said with another roar from her stomach.  
  
"I don't know AJ, I don't know if I got It in me" Ruth moaned as her stomach rumbled too.  
  
"Only for a bit, you can do it."  
  
"Ok" Ruth sighed as she transformed into a sparrow and flew amongst the trees. What a view from above the trees. A green sea of leaves and branches and a small town just a two hour walk away.............Or a half hour's flight. Away she flew as the sun began to set into the little town and perched on the church steeple. Below her was a market place with all sorts of shops. Her eye caught on one particular bakery. It was all set outside in the lovely weather. Ruth felt kinda guilty, but she was getting hungry and she didn't know how much longer she could stay as a bird (which is a bad thing when your on a steeple). She transformed into an eagle and swooped down on the stall. She managed to grab two loaves of bread in her talons and flew away with a child from the bakery running after her with a newspaper.  
  
Angharad was attempting to build a shelter out of the purple leaves she had collected. So guides does come in useful she thought to herself. Angharad looked into the sky. When is Ruth going to get back.............with food Angharad thought once again. Ruth had been gone for a day now. Angharad stared blankly into the sky when an eagle glided across the sky...............with a loave of bread in its beak."So Ruth has fainally returned to me" sighed Angahard. Angharad watched as Ruth was gliding and then *BANG!* The earth shook under the sound of the gunshot. Angharad watched in horror as Ruth slowly toppled to the ground with a soft thump. Angharad run over to investigate. There was a man with a tranculizer gun in his hand. So he's only knocked her out,thank god.........but still where is he taking her?? Angharad watched as the man picked up Ruth and put her in a bird cage that can't be good.  
  
For the last fifteen hours, all of the people living at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters were searching for two missing pupils. They hadn't found any trace of them yet. They were searching without food or rest, they wouldn't stop looking. Except for Rogue and Kitty. They didn't put much effort into looking for them. They were having lunch without the others when they were starting to get a bit nervous.  
  
"What if they, like, find them and they, like, rat us out or something?" Kitty asked across the table to Rogue.  
  
"Ah know what y' mean. What if the Professor reads our minds and finds out?" Rogue replied.  
  
"We, like, have to find them, or we're toast!"  
  
"No! Ah swear, we can't let any of them find Ruth and Angharad. Even if we find them first, they'll still rat us out!"  
  
"We'll have to keep the trail cold."  
  
"How we gonna do that, got any bright ideas?"  
  
"............Nope.....Not a clue."  
  
  
  
Aqueous: ok....I'm bored  
  
Tailfeather: me too  
  
Tail: Welcome to the Rogue77 and the tiny one fight! Part 4  
  
Aq: Remember people who ever wins gets Pryo  
  
Tail: round four!! **rings a little bell**  
  
Aq: Rogue 77 throws a water bottle at The tiny one  
  
Tail: And the tiny one appears to be melting?!?!  
  
Aq: Gambit has come to the rescue and healed The tiny one  
  
Tail: And rogue seems disappointed..  
  
Aq: we'll be back after this..  
  
Aq: D.F.S  
  
Tail: new sofas at low low prices  
  
Aq: with 1 years free credit and 3 years discount  
  
Tail: sales up to New years  
  
Dark Jaded rose: You are armed with a spoon, use it well 


	17. Pen and Paper

Kitty: hi like you like guys, whats like up like? I'm like fine thanks for like asking like. oh like my like god. Like I'm like going like to like like blow up like form so like many like likes like like like like like like like *BANG*  
  
Tailfeather: Now I'm glad we don't own the X-men  
  
Aqueous: Amen to that  
  
Pen and Paper  
Angharad was in panicky stage. Not only had Ruth gone but food had gone with her!! Then Angharad remembered something, her school bag! It was still with her and if she remembered rightly she should have a stamp in there as well as paper and pens. I'll write them a letter, then they'll be able to find us!!! she thought. Angharad got out her maths book and ripped out a page, the searched for a pen, and wrote:  
  
A wood  
  
Dearest Professor X,  
  
  
SOS!! I am in a wood, lost, and if your wondering Kitty and Rogue threw us in here so ask them where we are. Ruth has been shot!! She is not dead but has been taken to a bird place or something or other. I only have my school stuff. That means no food, no money, no other clothes....I mean my black top and jeans are wreaked!! On behalf of Ruth (If she was here) How's Kurt?? Is he ok?? Do not worry and so on. I hope everyone is ok back at the 'tute is ok. Tell Bobby I'll miss doing Ice-cream raids.....Please help me to find Ruth.  
  
Angharad  
  
Ruth awoke slowly then suddenly with a loud screech, still being an eagle. She was in a cage, on a table, in a hospital looking room. More like the vet's. Someone came through the door, having heard her screech, obviously a bird expert of some sort.  
  
"Let's see what Fred's got for us this time." The bird expert said coming in, talking to herself by the looks. She stopped in amazement as she saw Ruth.  
  
"She's beautiful! A South American Bald Eagle! Fred has outdone himself this time."  
  
~I always hated the name Fred~ Ruth thought to herself. The bird expert reached in and grabbed Ruth by the talon and examined her to see if she was well, if any hunters had aimed and quite missed.  
  
"You seem well, we're going to keep you safe darlin'. You're staying here in this bird sanctuary. Hold still a sec' while I put a tag on you." She put the tag on Ruth's leg with the number 371447589.  
  
"I think we're going to call you Sasha." She grinned at Ruth, who rolled her eyes at such a name. Ruth couldn't risk transforming back to normal here, plus she was hungry and bird food wasn't that bad.   
  
Ruth kind of enjoyed all the attention she was getting. She was left alone in a giant birdcage with plenty to eat, though everyone wanted to look at her. They were a bunch of slap jawed idiots. She loved it when schools having a trip came past. All the little kids saying she looked marvellous and people singing the national anthem when she stood up tall and magnificent. She had a lot of fun.  
  
There was this one little boy who should have kept his mouth shut so close to her birdcage.  
  
"It's just a bird, sure it's the American bird, but there's loads of them out there. This one's just a dumb as the rest." He said laughing with his friends. Ruth flew down and clawed at his head with her sharp talons through the fencing. He ran like lightening as his friends laughed at him. Ruth screeched loudly until that boy was out of sight. The bird expert, whose name turned out to be Pam, came running in with the needle and put Ruth to sleep for a few hours to calm her down. Pam and her fellow workers could never find out why 'Sasha' was so angry all the time. They took her back to the Vet looking room and tried to figure it out.  
  
Professor x-men had just been looking through his mail when one letter had caught his attention. The envelope was tattered and had samples of gel pens all over it and the stamp had been used twice before hand. The professor opened the envelope to find a very messy science test. He turned the page over to find a French manuscript writing that could be recognized as Angharads handwriting. The professor scanned over the letter a frown covered his brow. The professor raised his hand to his temple and said telepathy ~Kitty, Rogue, I would like to see you. I just have had a letter from Angharad~  
  
Mean while. A girl about 15 was holding up a cardboard sign that says "Bird Sanctuary"  
  
Angharad had been there for two hours waving and sticking thumbs up to the passing people hoping to hitch a ride to the sanctuary. Suddenly a man stops his car and motions for her to get in. This is my only chance Angharad thought.  
  
"So going to the bird place are you?" The man asked  
  
"Yeah" Angharad answered  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"School project"  
  
"Who you seeing there"  
  
"Uh....friends"  
  
"What sort of project is it?"  
  
"A bird project"  
  
"What sort of birds?"  
  
"Uh...eagle"  
  
"Oh....why are you doing it on eagles?"  
  
"Cos their pretty colours"  
  
"What colour are eagles?"  
  
"Um.....brown?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"When do I get off"  
  
"Just round the corner"  
  
"I think I'll walk the rest of the way" Angharad finished as she jumped out of the car and run to the bird sanctuary. Angharad sneaked in to the enclosure and started talking to the birds, hoping to find Ruth somewhere.   
  
In the Vet room, two of the bird experts, Pam was one of them, were playing chess. Everyone had given up on 'Sasha' and she was just on a perch by the chess table.  
  
"Take that, Bishop!" Pam exclaimed as she took away the white bishop of her friend's chess players.  
  
"You've moved them, haven't you? You've been cheating." He complained.  
  
"Don't be such a bad loser. Come on, it's your turn." He took his time making his next move. Ten minuets later he was still staring at the chessboard trying to work out a move. Even Ruth, who following this game had slowly learned, could see where to move. The castle thingy should three to the left you moron! Ruth thought. Another twenty minuets later he still hadn't moved. Ruth couldn't help it, she got really annoyed. She moved the Rook with her beak three to the left along the board. ~Checkmate~ she thought. The two experts stared at her, then she suddenly realised what she had done. A bit too smart for a bird to do. The two looked at the chess board.  
  
"Ha ha! Checkmate!" The man yelled. "Bit cleverer than the other birds, isn't she? Maybe even as smart as one of us." I'm ten times smarter than you, mate. There was a knock at the door and the man got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" He asked politely to the girl at the door.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for an Eagle for my school project. Do you have any here?" It was Angharad. She had looked everywhere and no birds had answered her. She looked over the man's shoulder and saw an Eagle by the chessboard. Ruth looked back, glad to see Angharad again. If birds could smile (I don't know, can they?) Ruth would have beamed.  
  
"Can I see this Eagle?" Angharad asked impatiently, pointing over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, it's amazing, this particular Eagle shows signs of intelligence compared to other birds."  
  
"Really? I find that hard to believe." She said staring at Ruth as if to say "Nice going". "This is a South American Bald Eagle, her name is Sasha, though she doesn't answer to it yet, she's new." He said in a tour guide fashion.  
  
"Can I touch her?" Angharad said, thinking of how to get Ruth out of there.  
  
No, you may not touch me! You'll ruffle my feathers, I spent hours putting those tidy!  
  
"Of coarse you can, she won't mind."  
  
Angharad put her hand out and Ruth stepped onto it, careful not to stick her claws into Angharad.  
  
"She usually doesn't take to people so quickly." Pam said, making herself noticed. Angharad edged towards the door, talking while edging.  
  
"Oh yes, she is quite pretty." Then she ran like lightening through the door, turned back and iced up the door, blocking the experts from pursuing them. They must have pressed an alarm or something, because security came around the corner and chased them along a long corridor. Ruth took her usual form, which stopped them for a second seeing a bird turn human and they rubbed their eyes. Angharad iced up the wide corridor. It made her out of breath, she made it extra thick and it wore her out completely.  
  
"Come on! Let's run!" Ruth yelled   
  
  
  
Aqueous: you know how to play chess?  
  
Tailfeather: yeah  
  
Aqueous:cool.....by the way 50 reviews or no continuing  
  
Tail: Welcome to the Rogue77 and the tiny one fight! Part 5  
  
Aq: Remember people who ever wins gets Pryo  
  
Tail: round five!! **rings a little bell**  
  
Aq: The tiny one after melting has for some unknown reason come back as the phoenix!  
  
Tail: The tiny one starts attacking Rogue77 but Rogue pulls out a lighter....  
  
Aq: And The tiny one seems so fascinated with the flame that she can't move..the same goes for Rogue 77...  
  
Tail: They seem to be stuck  
  
Aq: We could be here for a while so enjoy this short break  
  
Tail: If your one of those kid who lives by the rule that sad is bad and happy is cool  
  
Aq: Oh little buddy your about to see your in the very best place that you can be.  
  
Both: yeah its paradise the chocolate bar  
  
Tail: Join the kids and eat the bar  
  
Aq:its gotta lot of good stuff for you 


	18. Running out of titles

Even: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh the drawing pins! Their so sharp!!!!  
  
Tailfeather: Now I'm glad we don't own the X-men  
  
Aqueous: Amen to that  
  
Chapter 17  
Running out of titles. The professor waited as the two girls came into his office. He had the letter in his hand and looked at the girls sternly. Girls, as you may know, we have had no luck finding them. So I was hoping that you would tell us where they are" the professor told them.   
  
"We don't know what you mean" Rogue said looking to the ground   
  
"I had a letter from Angharad this morning and I think it is quite pointless lying to a telepath." the prof told the girls  
  
"Oh... Like how are they?" Kitty asked  
  
You mean, How is she" the professor corrected "Ruth was shot down, but according to my information she is ok"  
  
"What...I mean we didn't mean to, they were stealing our boyfriends" Kitty panicked wide eyed "I mean like we didn't want this to happen!"  
  
"Ruth is fine according to my information but I'm glad you finally admitted the truth" The professor added "Great one Kitty" Rogue muttered under her breath   
  
  
  
"So, I think we'd better have a little chat, don't you?" the professor said looking at the guilty girls Meanwhile Kurt was hanging from the lamp in his room when there was a knock at the door. Kurt sighed and walked downstairs grabbing a cloak to cover his fur. He opened the door to find principle Kelly.   
  
  
  
"Uh Principle Kelly, Vhat a surpise" Kurt muttered.  
  
Kurt Wagner, is that you?" Kelly asked trying to look under Kurt's hood.  
  
"Um... Yes, Principal Kelly." Kurt said.  
  
"Kurt, I know about you." Kelly sighed. "I, and the whole school, know that you are a demon."  
  
"Principal Kelly..... I have no idea vhat you are talking about."  
  
"Don't you lie to me! I saw you-Uh! Please! Don't hurt me though, don't curse my family!" Kelly begged.  
  
"Um. OK..."  
  
"The thing is Kurt, I want you to not be ashamed of coming to school. I also want you to not attack anyone or set the school on fire again. Kurt, let's walk." Kelly continued before Kurt could utter a word.  
  
"Don't worry, you can take your hood down." Kelly said with an unnatural smile. Kurt took his hood down and they walked along within the institute grounds. Kurt wasn't really listening to Kelly, he was going on about his dream of everyone being happy in his perfect school. Yeah right. Kurt thought. He was snapped to attention when Kelly shouted. "NOW BOYS!" Kurt shielded his eyes as thousands of flashes went off. Next two people came up and pinned down Kurt. Kurt yelped in pain as a needle stuck into his wrist. Kurt managed too teleport a few feet away from the men, then flopped to the floor.  
  
Bobby was sitting on his bed attempting to play seven card switch with himself, with no luck, until he heard a cry of distress. He run down to the gates where he saw the other X-men and a lot of F.B.I agents.  
  
"But why do you want him?" the professor asked "and where are you taking him?"  
  
"I'm sorry but that information is unclassified" The man said walking off "and don't worry, the demon will no longer bother you"   
  
Professor, what shall we do know" Kitty asked   
  
"Well, as you know, Don't lie to a telepath, it's demeaning" the professor said winking.   
  
Angharad and Ruth run as fast as they could. They stopped at a door and started pushing and pushing.  
  
"It won't open!" Ruth cried  
  
"Keep pushing....................." Angharad shouted back. Suddenly two men came behind the girls and sprayed them with knock-out gas.  
  
"Stupid girls, They didn't even realized the door said pull" the man laughed as he slung Angharad over his shoulder and carrying her off with Ruth slung across the other mans shoulder.  
  
"What have we in this exhibit, Professor Crane?" Ruth heard a voice that sounded near yet far away.  
  
"Mutants, Mr. McAllen. We caught them, look! One's waking up!" Exclaimed Prof. Crane pointing at Ruth. Ruth looked around to see she was in a kind of exhibit thing, with Angharad in the next one over. She also spotted two scientist looking people gawking at her from outside the exhibit.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Ruth snapped.  
  
"Amazing!" Prof.Crane whispered as she took down some notes on the clipboard she carried. Ruth rolled her eyes at her and looked around some more. A table with straps, that didn't look good, some weird machinery and a small table with needles on it and things that would look comfortable in the dentist's.  
  
"Can you tell me what the heck is going on.... Please?" Ruth snapped again.  
  
"Fascinating..." Crane just whispered and scribbled on her clipboard again. All of them then looked around to the sounds of Angharad waking up.  
  
"Did I get hit by a truck, or something?" Angharad moaned sitting up, rubbing her head. She jumped when she saw the two scientist people watching her. Angharad looked around very fast.  
  
"Where the heck are we?!" She shouted. She looked to Ruth who just shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but those two are very amused by us." Ruth said pointing to the two weirdoes.  
  
"They can communicate and have noticed our presence.." Crane whispered while writing it down.  
  
"Professor Crane, they are human, of coarse they can talk!" Mr. McAllen said.  
  
"But they are freaks of nature! They're mutants!" Crane yelled.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"We are here you know!"  
  
"You'd think, if they think we are the freaks of nature, that they'd have more manners." Angharad laughed with Ruth.  
  
"Time to give them the injections, I believe!" Crane hopped over to the small table and picked up the needles. Angharad screamed, she hated needles, she feared them, she started crying.  
  
"Angharad, calm down, don't worry. It won't hurt. In fact, I'll take it first and show you that it doesn't hurt." Ruth attempted to calm Angharad down. Ruth took the injection first putting up no fight, with Angharad watching. Only as Ruth was having the needle, did Crane say her warning.  
  
"Actually, this'll probably be the most pain you'll ever have in your life!" Crane sounded like a maniac. Ruth screamed in pain, she fell to the floor when Crane was done and writhed and twisted for about five minuets.  
  
"RUTH!" Angharad shouted. Ruth just lay there twitching.  
  
"Right girl! Now it's your turn!" Crane said happily.  
  
"Uh.....Uh" stuttered Angharad through tears" Please no please dear god no"  
  
"What's wrong? You'll little friend didn't feel I thing" The prof mocked  
  
"No, I wouldn't let you" screamed Angharad "NOOO"  
  
Kurt was sitting inside a metal cage. He had just woken up and was very tried. He decided to sing a song his step-mother had taught him.  
  
"Sie Sind Mein Sonnenschein Mein einziger Sonnenschein. Sie machen mich glücklich, Wenn Himmel grau sind. Sie  
  
werden, lieb, wieviel ich Sie nie wissen liebe. Nehmen Sie bitte nicht meinen Sonnenschein weg. Der ander nite, lieb, Während ich Schlafen das ich habe geträumt lege, daß ich Sie in meinen Armen gehalten  
  
habe. Wenn ich awoke, lieb, ich verwechselt wurde, Und ich habe meinen Kopf gehängt und habe geweint." Kurt sang softly  
  
The two guys driving the van had noticed the music and started an argument.  
  
"Will you shut up!" the guy shouted  
  
"I'm not doing anything" the other guy shouted back  
  
"Turn the radio off, then"  
  
"It is off"  
  
No it ain't"  
  
"It's that demon singing in demon language"  
  
"It's germen, you twit"  
  
"Oh, I'll tell it to shut up"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road"  
  
"Fine!"   
  
The two guys started shouted once again and Kurt sighed softly, he was so hungry. Suddenly the van came to a hault. The two guys got out and lifted the cage Kurt was in.  
  
"Come on, before that bat finds out we're late!" The one guy said whilst running with Kurts cage down some hallways painted white. It looked almost like a mad house. They left the cage out side room 8 knocked on the door, then plodded back to the van. Kurt lay quiet only to hear a lot of banging around and a young girl scream. Kurt shivered.  
Angharad was attempting to freeze the prof but her aim was very good. She let out a scream. "No one's here to save you now, girly!" the prof said laughing. The prof cornered Angharad and was about to stick the needle when a noise was made outside. "Damn I was so close" the prof said opening the door to find a fury demon looking up at her.   
  
Prof. Crane looked down, as though on her prey, at Kurt.  
  
"Excellent, now I have two mutants and a demon to work on... Yes, it's all falling into, place..." She whispered to herself. Kurt shuddered at the sound of her voice. She had to drag the cage in, now that Mr. McAllen had gone.  
  
"Careful, I bruise easily!" Kurt moaned as she was dragging the cage along in a very awkward position for Kurt. She dropped the cage in surprise.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"You can talk!" She yelled.  
  
"Vell, duh." Kurt said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Where would a creature of your intelligence learn to speak?" Crane wondered to herself. Kurt looked highly offended.  
  
"For your information, I can talk. Vhy vouldn't I? And by zhe vay, I may joke around a lot, but I am not stupid." Crane just looked at him and seemed to think she was going crazy. Demons can't talk, that's crazy. I need bed rest. Crane thought. She pushed the cage to another exhibit (for lack of better word) and was arguing with Kurt.  
  
"Get in!"  
  
"Nien! I'm not going in zhere!"  
  
"Look, demon, do you want to stay in this cage or go in there!?"  
  
"Good point, frauline." Kurt hopped into the exhibit and looked around.  
  
"Not very nice in here, is it?"  
  
"You shut up, demon! Demons can't talk, Im just going crazy, I need sleep!" Crane shouted. Kurt was silent, he didn't want to be responsible for making her snap in two. He looked around a bit more and noticed two other exhibits. He couldn't see who, or what, was in the one, but in the second one all he saw was something shaking in the corner.  
  
"Right now, where was I?" Crane asked, not really expecting to be answered. "Ah, yes. Little Miss Shaky and her needle." She advanced on Angharad with the deadly needle.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Angharad screamed. Crane came towards Angharad with a needle, Angharad ducked and bit Crane on the shoulder. Crane looked shocked while Angharad was singing "go aj, it's your birthday!" with a little dance to go with it. Crane looked at Angharad and flopped to the floor.  
  
"Whoa, Look at me go, Ruth, Did ya see that?? Did ya, huh?" Angharad shouted  
  
"Ouch......" Ruth moaned as she stopped twitching. Ruth looked over the room "Kurt!"  
  
"Vhat??............... Ruth......." Kurt said sitting up in his exhibit and pointing at Ruth and  
  
Angharad.  
  
"Well, You could of thanked me, I saved your lives!" Angharad moaned  
  
"Bit late for me, Angharad" Ruth corrected  
  
"Who said I was talking to you???" Angharad asked "I will be expecting a thank you note in the mail!"  
  
"Oh, yeah of course" Kurt answered smirking  
  
"Hey, You didn't mean that. Well maybe I'll leave your little girlfriend in the cage" Angharad joked  
  
"Hey.........she's not my girlfriend" Kurt said blushing  
  
"Come on admit it Kurt, you love her, you wanna date her, you wanna marry her" Angharad teased  
  
"Hummmmm.................................What! I mean I am listening to you! I am here!" Ruth shouted coming out of her daydream. "Hey get me out of here!"  
  
"You love Kurt, he's got a girlfriend, Kitty's gonna be mad,hey I fancy someone with a girlfriend,oh well, rogues gonna be mad" Angharad teased  
  
"GET ME OUTA HERE!" Ruth snapped  
  
"Oh ok, spoil me fun" Angharad muttered. She reached into the pockets of Crane's lifeless body and grabbed about twenty odd keys.  
  
"This is gonna take a while." Angharad sighed.  
  
Nineteen keys thrown on the floor later, Angharad finally found the right key.  
  
"Had to be the last one you tried, didn't it?" Ruth said as Angharad popped out of her exhibit. Kurt had slowly fallen asleep hanging from a pipe on the ceiling of his own exhibit.  
  
"I'd like to get out sometime today if possible." Ruth complained.  
  
"If you're going to be like that, I'll leave you in there!" Angharad said.  
  
"Fine, could you let me out a little faster please?"   
  
"That'll do." With that, Angharad unlocked the door on Ruth's exhibit. "Right, let's go then."  
  
"You're not going to leave Kurt here, are you?" Ruth stopped Angharad.  
  
"Don't tell me you want to take him with us!"  
  
"Of course! We can't just leave him here!"  
  
"Yes we can! Ruth, he's German! He's furry! He has a tail!"  
  
"True, but he's so cute."  
  
"He's a demon!"  
  
"HE'S A MAN!" Ruth snatched the key from Angharad and opened Kurt's door. "Wake up, fuzzy." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Stupid, fuzzy Germans taking pride from Wales" Angharad muttered  
  
"Vha-?" Kurt asked looking around "Hey Ruth, Your ok!"  
  
"Ok, I see if we can get out of here, that's if miss stubborn will let us out" Ruth answered  
  
"Vho? the Crane? She'll never let us out" Kurt sighed  
  
"No Angharad" Ruth laughed  
  
  
  
Aqueous: I have a fear of needles don't I?  
  
Tailfeather: yep  
  
Aqueous:awel.....by the way 55 reviews or no continuing  
  
Tail: Welcome to the Rogue77 and the tiny one fight! Part 6  
  
Aq: Remember people who ever wins gets Pryo  
  
Tail: round six!! **rings a little bell**  
  
Aq: The tiny one has taken a break and is reading a fanfic  
  
Tail: Rogue77 has just finished eating a kitkat and looks up at The Tiny one  
  
Aq: And The tiny one looks up across at Rogue  
  
Tail: And We have a staring concert!!!!!!!!  
  
Aq: We could be here for a while so enjoy this short break  
  
Ring ring........ring ring  
  
Tail: you have reached the vodaphone help service, press one if you are here to complain and press 2 to go to the main menu  
  
Beep! *presses 1*  
  
Tail: press one if this is your first time calling, press two if you've changed your mind  
  
Beep! *presses 1*  
  
Tail:your call is very important to us, please hold the line  
  
*cheesy music*  
  
~an hour later~  
  
Tail:you are next in line, your call is important to us  
  
~a month later~  
  
Tail: Your call is very important to us, please you the line, you are next 


	19. Ruths up my house!

Jean: I CAN!!!! I CAN!!! SCOTT I CAN!!!!!  
  
Tailfeather: I don't belive it  
  
Aqueous: *faints*  
  
Chapter 18  
Ruth's over my house! Angharad was busy opening the door while Ruth and Kurt stood talking.  
  
"Are you coming or what?" Angharad shouted  
  
"Ok" Ruth said dragging Kurt alone  
  
"Kitty vill not be pleased about this" Kurt muttered  
  
"There are guards" Angharad sighed  
  
All three of them popped their heads around the door to see about ten guards on this single corridor.  
  
"What do we do know?" Ruth whispered.  
  
"Run!" Angharad shouted as a guard spotted them.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" They yelled as they ran blindly through the many hands of all the guards.  
  
"We've got a couple of muties and a demon loose on floor two. We want them back alive!" A guard shouted into his walkie-talkie.  
  
"At least ve'll live!" Kurt exclaimed. A wave of guards were pursuing the three as they sprinted down the long corridor. They almost smashed into a wall, but it opened up to reveal an elevator and they tumbled inside. With a pleasant *ding!* they left the guards trying to get in through the tiny gap as it closed and the elevator went down.  
  
"That was fun." Angharad moaned as she rubbed her head, which has gone into the back of the elevator first. "I'm going to have a huge lump here tomorrow." Ruth just laughed.  
  
"Serves you right for insulting Kurt like that!" Ruth said, though she wasn't angry anymore.  
  
"Vhat? Vhen vas this?" Kurt said, massaging his tail, which had probably been stepped on or something.  
  
"You were asleep, anyway, what floor are we going to?" As though to answer Ruth's question, with another pleasant *ding!* the elevator opened on the ground floor. They poked their heads around the edges of the elevator to see if the coast was clear and hopped out before the lift closed on their heads.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get to the instute. Kurt could you port us?" Ruth asked  
  
"I can try"Kurt said. He grabbed the two girls by the wrists and teleported. Angharad looked startled as she landed on the garedn of the instutue, Ruth fell on Kurt whilst Kurt tryed to save Ruth. Kurt looked very drowsey as he hadn't had any thing to eat for ages, Kurt rolled up in a ball and went to sleep.  
  
"Awe, don't he look cute when he's sleeping" Ruth said  
  
"Yeah, real cute" Angharad said sarcastically "Right, how are we gonna get it??"  
  
"Um......I don't know" Ruth sighed.  
  
"Lets wake fuzzy up" Angharad suggested. She started lightly kicking Kurt  
  
"Vhat??" Kurt asked waking up  
  
"Kurt, could you teleport us into the institute?" Ruth asked  
  
"Uh, sorry for kicking you I guess" Angharad said  
  
"I could get us there and appolagery accepted" Kurt said. He held on to Ruth arm and teleported into the institue.  
  
"That was amzing" Ruth said as they both landed in each others arms. Ruth looked into Kurts eyes and they both learnt in and kissed slightly.  
  
"Vhat just happened?" Kurt asked  
  
"Uh, I don't know, It was an acciendent.......Hey isn't Angharad still out there?" Ruth said looking at the ground. She walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Melting,melting!!" cried Angharad. She saw Ruth open the door "Hey, at last! If you had been any longer I would have got a tan!!"  
  
In the Bkackbird, Xavier, Storm, Jean, Kitty and Rogue were flying to the forest where Angharad and Ruth had been dumped off.  
  
"This is where we put 'em." Rogue said guiltily. Xavier searched around telepathically and found no-one.  
  
"They're not here, come on, there's no time to waste, they could be in great danger!"  
  
As if...  
  
Kurt and Ruth were having a burger eating race at the institute while Angharad dug her spoon into an endless supply of ice cream (Ruth had told her where it was).  
  
Scott, Logan, Bobby, Ray, Sam, Jamie, Jubilation, Rahne and Amara were squeezed into the X-van in search of Kurt.  
  
"Jamie! Get your foot out of my eye!" Someone yelled.  
  
"Which one?" About ten Jamie voices answered.  
  
"The one that's got his foot in my eye!" They went over another speed bump with Scott's bad driving and Jamie multiplied into twice as many.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahh!" They all cried as feet and arms and noses stuck into people.  
  
"JAMIE!" They all shouted. He managed to pull him self back together, literally, and Logan took over the driving.  
  
"I knew I should have driven, Scott, you need to take the driving test again." Growled Logan.  
  
"I hope Kurt's ok, what if something has happened to him?" Amara said when they were going again and they finally had some room.  
  
As if...  
  
"Face it, Kurt! I won that race!" Ruth argued. They had finished their burger eating race. They had just eaten twenty odd burgers in five minuets each. It was hard to tell who was fastest.  
  
"Nah, man, I am zhe king at eating, especially burgers!" Kurt said proudly. Angharad had gone hyper again...  
  
"A-your adorable, B, your so beautiful,. C your a cutie full of charms!!!" Angharad sang to Kurt laughing. "Bored now! Is there no vegaterian stuff in this place??"  
  
"Angharad, I think we should get some coffee in you" Ruth said  
  
"Do you know what's french for fruit? Le Free!!! I'm free because of le free!!" Angharad laughed as Kurt and Ruth exchanged looks.  
  
"Vhy does she do that?" Kurt asked  
  
"I guess it's the ice-cream talking,not her" Ruth sighed  
  
"About eairler-" Kurt began  
  
"I'm sorry, It's just.......You shouldn't be with her-"Ruth answered looking at the floor  
  
"I AM A CARROT, I AM A MORRON!!!" yelled Angharad intturunting Ruth and Kurt.  
  
"Ok, now kurt you hold her down, I'll get the high coffee......this is gonna take a lot of caffine"  
  
Ruth laughed.  
  
After a lot of coffee later Ruth had begun to tell angharad what had happened earlier in the day.  
  
".............so then we just kissed" Ruth sighed  
  
"Ohh,points!!" Angharad giggled as she saw Ruth blush  
  
"Angharad....."Ruth said sternly  
  
"Ok,Ok he has a girlfriend,blah blah blah, now points" Angharad moaned  
  
"Um..............8" Ruth giggled  
  
"Nah...............really?" Angharad asked  
  
About two hours later Angharad went up into her room and changed into a long sleeve black sweatshirt and a long black skirt, Angharad sighed she wondered how long would it be until the others walked back. She took a walk through the gardens sighing and humming to her self.  
  
" Pretty flowers" she sighed. "I wonder what Ruth and Kurt are doing.................Ah dirty thoughts,dirty dirty thougts" She kept walking alone only to be confronted by Bobby.  
  
"How........when...........where?" Bobby stuttered  
  
"Teleported,today,here" Angharad laughed as she flung her arms round Bobby  
  
"But.............................how..........we where looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"I missed you and your ice-cream" He laughed. This made her hug tighter.  
  
"Angharad!" Bobby choked. "Let go! I can't breathe!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Angharad said letting go. "I missed you too though." The other X-men that were in the van came.  
  
"That was pointless, we didn't find Kurt, the others didn't find Ruth or Angharad... Useless!" Ray said as they walked through the gates.  
  
"Angharad!" They all chorused as they ran to hug her, except for Logan of course.  
  
"Aaaaah! I'm too young to be squashed!" Angharad yelled as she backed away. They all hugged her tight until they fell over. They were all laughing their heads off until they were out of breath and stopped to cool off a little.  
  
"Nice to see you're ok, Angharad. By the way, is Ruth ok?" Someone within the pile of bodies said, probably Scott.  
  
"Yeah, she's inside, her and Kurt were having a burger eating race..."  
  
"Kurt, he's here too?"  
  
"Ydw i" Angharad said getting up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not sure if Kurt's still in the kitchen or not." They all got up to go inside when a jet landed in the bay and five angry X-men came out. They had twigs and leaves in their hair (Xavier would if he had some), they were tired, hungry and had been searching for Ruth and Angharad for hours.  
  
"When we find them, I'm going to kill them!" Kitty bellowed. "Oh, yeah. Already tried that..." She said with a look from Xavier. They went into the kitchen to find Ruth and Kurt having a rematch.  
  
"Ok, 3......2..........1....go!!" Ruth shouted as she grabbed a burger and ate it, Kurt equally as fast until they stopped by a loud cough.  
  
"Ah-hum" Kitty coughed loudly. Kurt and Ruth looked up to find Xavier, Storm, Jean, Kitty and Rogue looking at them.  
  
"So, we have finally found them." Xavier said  
  
"No, we haven't. That other girl, Angharad-" Rogue smirked but her face fell when she saw Angharad enter with Bobby and the others with her.  
  
"Hello, Kitty, Rogue. Had a nice time while we where away?" Angharad said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I think we should all go have lunch whilst these three get some rest." Storm said wisely  
  
Two hours past, Kurt,Ruth and Angharad had had a long nap. They made their way down for food, the others had been talking while they slept.  
  
"Ok, who wants corndogs?" Jean asked. The whole table put up their hands expect for Ruth,Kitty and Angharad.  
  
"Ok, what's wrong you three?" Jean sighed  
  
"What are corndogs?" Angharad and Ruth chorused  
  
"They are sausages in bread-crumbs" Jean answered  
  
"Hey, I'm a veggie!" Angharad wailed "Dark meat only!"  
  
"Ok, what about...........Pasta?" Jean asked as Angharad and Kitted nodded. "Same for you, Kitty"   
  
After Lunch food and told their storys one by one, each in perfect detail. After Ruth and Angharads story, Kurt and Bobby looked at Kitty and Rogue with shock and horror.  
  
"Well I think there's only one thing to do" Xavier said "We simply will change the rooms round. Kitty you'll be with Ruth, Rogue you'll be with Angharad."  
  
Ruth sighed as she looked at her new roommate. I'll show her, She doesn't deserve Kurt, I do. Ruth thought  
  
"But me and Aj, we have things to discuss, Birthday plans to make! Charles you can't move us apart!" Ruth wailed "That reminds me, What's the date?"  
  
"12th of July, vhy?" Kurt asked   
  
"The 12th!" Ruth asked.  
  
"What's so big about the 12th?" Scott questioned.  
  
"It's my Birthday on Sunday the 14th!" Angharad squealed.  
  
"We need to go on a shopping trip, then!" Jean announced. Angharad squeaked in excitement.  
  
"I think we all need a good night's sleep first, and you need to swap around rooms." Xavier said looking at Rogue pulling twigs out of her hair and then to Ruth and Angharad.  
  
"I'm going for a shower." Rogue moaned as she left with a huge, brown and white knot on top of her head.  
  
Saturday morning, Ruth had turned Angharad's alarm clock off and snuck to town with the other girls in search of her present.  
  
"What do you get a girl like Angharad?" Jean asked. Rogue was forced to come along and was beginning to wander off.  
  
"Even I don't know, last year I got her a Beanie Baby and foam." Ruth confessed.  
  
"Foam? Really, Ruth? Foam? You are like so totally sad." Kitty said angrily.  
  
"Shut up, Kitty!" Ruth's voice full of hate.  
  
"You claim to be that girl's best friend and then you try to steal my boyfriend! Not very sociable, are you? Can't get your own boyfriend and don't like have any real friends!"  
  
"Why you-!"  
  
"Stop it you two!" Jean shouted. "Now, that's enough! You two have got to become friends!  
  
  
  
Aqueous: SNOW DAY  
  
Tailfeather: We made a snow women!!!  
  
Aqueous: lol...........by the way 60 reviews or no continuing  
  
Tail: Welcome to the Rogue77 and the tiny one fight! Part 7  
  
Aq: Remember people who ever wins gets Pryo  
  
Tail: round seven!! **rings a little bell**  
  
Aq: Okay, here in Wales its snowing, therefore there's snow everywhere else  
  
Tail: And oh my God Rogue77 has thrwn a snowball at The tiny one!!!  
  
Aq: And The tiny one looks up across at Rogue and throws ice at her  
  
Tail: And We have snow flying every way  
  
Snowball one flying towards the tiny one: Yo  
  
Snowball two flying towards Rogue77: whatup?  
  
Ring ring....................ring ring  
  
Queen of Hearts747: Hi! Even though you reviewed the first chapter, Hi!!  
  
Bill: do do do do do, do do do do do do do (to the tune of the coca cola jungle)  
  
Josh: do do do do do, do do do do do do do  
  
Jack: do do do do do, do do do do do do do  
  
Altogether: COCA COLA!  
  
Aqueous and Tailfeather: WTF? 


	20. On the phone with Ruth!

Tailfeather: It's been long hasn't it?

Aqueous: chicken. Eeewww! Onions. Eeewww! A wok. EEEWWW!

Tailfeather: K.

Aqueous: Maple tree! Luv from A.F.S.E.W.D.O.D.

Tailfeather: takes Aq's ice cream No more for you.  
  
Chapter 19  
On the phone to Ruth

Angharad woke up on sunday very trierd and hungry.

"Hey, Angharad. Wanna go see Sinbad that new movie?" Ruth asked hurrying

"What, Can I have brekkie first?" Angharad yawned

"Nope now get dressed, I'll be in my room." Ruth said as she rushed off. Angharad looked around. She put on a blue skirt and white top and went down to Ruth's room.

"Ready" she called "Ok, let's go!" Ruth said as she pushed Angharad down the stairs and outside. Angharad saw Jean and Scott put their hands behind their backs and smile as Angharad passed.

"La di la di da!" Kurt hummed as he teleported putting up ribbon and a bannner. Jean was telepathically lifting presents and Scott and the new recruits where baking a cake. Meanwhile Ruth kept pushing Angharad to the cinema.

"Come on we'll miss it!!" Ruth cried , do you know what day it is?" "Yeah, it's sunday!"

"Yeah,but what day" "

14th of July"

"Uh.......nevermind" Angharad sighed. Another year and she was being pushed into darkness.

"Come on we're going in" Ruth shouted. At the institute, many people had gone to buy late present. Kurt was watching Bobby wrap a presents for Angharad.

"Vhat is it?" Kurt asked "Surprise" Bobby said smiling Angharad walked back to the institute. Everyone has once again forgotten my birthday, not that I care- she thought. Ruth walked Angharad in the institute until

"SURPRISE!" the mutants cried

"Oh..............my" Angharad gasped. The whole institute was decorated with banners and tassels and balloons.

"Wow"

"It vas all Ruth's idea" Kurt said

"Oh my God, thank you so much" she said hugging her friend

"Hey we still have presents for you" Ruth said

"Presents for me, Oh you guys" Angharad beamed as she run over to a pile of presents. Two hours later, Angharad had got many jumpers and long sleeve tops, at least five skirts (mostly black) and lots more things. Ruth walked over to Angharad and handed her a presents.

"It's from me" Ruth said passing her the presents. It was a huge photo frame with an enlarged photo of her and Ruth when they looked like sisters. Memories of that brilliant day flowed into Angharad's mind.  
  
"Remember that day?" Ruth asked interrupting Anthrax's thoughts.  
  
"Of course I do! Thanks Ruth. Anyway, come on, I don't have all day to open presents you know!" Everyone laughed except for Rogue who was slumped in an armchair in the corner. Jean gave Angharad a top saying 'Don't mess with me, I'm a teen' which she loved. Kitty had got her a ring, it wasn't very nice, but her best friend hated Angharad. She looked to Rogue who was glad Angharad didn't like the present, she could tell. Storm had bought Angharad a skirt with squiggly lines down the side. The boys didn't get her any presents, boys never do. Except Bobby.  
  
"Oooooh! Bobby got her a present!" The other boys mocked. He gave Angharad a silver necklace with a tiny heart with a jewel in it.  
  
"Oh! Thank you Bobby!" Angharad said giving him a hug.  
  
"We've forgotten someone, Rogue, what did you get for Angharad?" Xavier interrupted. Rogue threw a small, badly wrapped present into Angharad's lap (she had missed her head) and stormed out.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ruth ended the silence. "Oh, yeah. Rogue hates you. I forgot, I just got hating Kitty in my head."  
  
"Ruth!"  
  
"Sorry Professor."

Angharad opened the presents. "A pair of socks......how......nice" Angharad said sarcastically. Ruth smiled and winked at Angharad who laughed.

"Hey, I know what we should do!" Jean said interrupting the laughter.

"What?" Angharad and Ruth chorused smiling

"Let's go out for a meal or something!" Jean smiled The girls looked at each other and smiled

"That'll be great"

"I'll go get changed" Angharad said running up stairs Ruth following

"You know I really hate them speaking at the same time,It's like so freaky" Kitty said after a long silence.

Ruth had just finished getting ready she walked down the corridor to hear a lot of shouting coming from Rogue and Angharad's room. Ruth listened outside the bedroom until the door flung open and Angharad run down the stairs, tears going down her cheeks. Ruth followed her. Angharad ran through the hall, watched by startled mutants, and down into basement. There Angharad was attempting to freeze herself.

"Angharad, whats wrong?" Ruth asked

"She-she called me a.......a slut and a loner and she said I had no friends" Angharad cried

"Ignore her. She's the one with no friends" Ruth comforted "Now come on" Angharad followed Ruth into the hall where everyone was looking at them.

"Ok, So thats me, Scott, Ruth, Angharad, Bobby and Kurt. Prof, will you kitty and Rogue be joining us?" Asked Jean

"I don't think so" The prof said quietly looking from Angharad to Ruth. Ruth run over to Kurt and took his arm. They all piled into the car, Ruth and Kurt glanced across to each other. They hadn't said much to each other since they 'accidentally' kissed. Kitty ran into Rogues room smiling.

"Did you do it?" Kitty asked

"Yeah, And you?" Rouge answered holding up a small blue book with the words "Angharad's Diary" scored across it. Kitty grinned. She pulled out an address book and started dialing one of the numbers.

"Hi lance!......Yeah........Fine..........He's being rotten to me, Lance...........Yeah" Kitty said dramatically

" Come over in an hour. Bye Lance" Kitty put down the phone.

"So?"Rogue asked

"He's coming to 'comfort' me in an hour" Kitty laughed.

Ruth had just walked into an Italian restaurant with her friends. She leaned across to Angharad and whispered something which made them giggle very loudly.

"Vhat's so funny?" Kurt asked as watched the girls whisper and point at a waiter. Angharad whispered something and Ruth blushed red.

"We where just talking about the cute waiter" Ruth laughed

"Yeah, vhatever" Kurt sighed under his breath. He was glad that his inducer had been fixed so he could get out and get closer to Ruth. "There is something about that girl that makes my fur stand on end" Kurt whispered to Bobby.

"You are so love-sick fuzzy one, three girls on the go!"Bobby mocked

"Vhat are you on about?" Kurt quizzed

"Well there was Tabby,before she joined the brotherhood. Then came Kitty, who you've just forgotten and Now Ruth who you keep drooling over." Bobby mocked As Kurt frowned at Bobby, two boys from school walked past and spotted him. They stared at him as though trying to figure something out.  
  
"Uh.... Can I help you?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Aren't you, like, that thing that burned down the school last week?"  
  
"That was gnarly man!"  
  
"Yeah, so, do you like talk with Satan and stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, like take a trip to hell to see him and kill some Catholics!"  
  
"Cool man!" The two dopes from school high-fived each other and slumped off. The X-men looked at each other and then at Kurt.  
  
"Don't listen to them Kurt." Ruth said.  
  
"Six spaghetti bolognaise for table 12, yes?" The cute waiter was balancing six plates in his arms.  
  
"Yes!" They all chorused.  
  
"Finally! I'm starving!" Bobby licked his lips as a dish of spaghetti bolognaise landed in front of him.  
  
"Tuck in!" Kurt shouted now that he was cheered up by food. Half an hour later Jean finally finished neatly eating her spaghetti bolognaise. All six were sitting back in their seats too full to move.  
  
"burp That was nice." Angharad said with a deep breath. The cute waiter brought the bill and winked at her.  
  
"Uh oh. This is quite pricey." Kurt moaned, using all his strength to pick up the bill.  
  
"How much is it?" Scott said trying to sit up.  
  
"Um ... fifty three dollars."  
  
"That's, what? Eight dollars and ... "  
  
"Just put in nine each and the rest can be tip for being so cute!" Angharad giggled. Jean and Ruth joined in and all the boys looked jealous.  
  
"Talking about having more zhan vone girl on zhe go, you and Angharad get along vell, ja?" Kurt whispered to Bobby.  
  
"Well, y'know. It's just a friendly relationship. Nothing big, she's just a friend. I go out with Angharad-ROGUE! I go out with Rogue." Kurt laughed his head off and fell out of his chair.  
  
"Yeah, right! _You love Angharad_!" Kurt laughed it out a bit too loud. Angharad looked at Bobby.  
  
"Wha-?... You love me?" She stuttered.  
  
Bobby looked at Angharad and blushed deeply.  
  
"Uh.. Well... What Kurt was saying... Ummm..." Bobby muttered scratching the back of his neck. "Nice going Kurt! Um, well... I do kinda like you, Angharad." He blushed even more and thwacked Kurt over the head with his menu.  
  
"Dude, I thought she vould have guessed by now!" Kurt moaned rubbing the spot where he had been hit with Bobby's menu. "I'm going to have a huge lump here tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe we should go home." Scott, taking role as leader as usual, advised.  
  
"Yeah, people are starting to look at us." Jean added. They all went back to the institute after waddling into the X-van. Bobby went straight to his room, avoiding Angharad completely and everyone else. He wouldn't let anyone in. Angharad didn't even try. She avoided him as much.  
  
She and Ruth were talking the next day. Ruth was trying to convince her to talk to Bobby.  
  
"You know you fancy him, you have for ages!" Ruth was saying.  
  
"No! I don't fancy him, since when have you thought that? That's crazy! I'd never want to go out with someone like Bobby."  
  
"That's a lie and you know it!"  
  
"I don't lie, I just don't like him that much."  
  
"You do like him, you're just afraid to see him."  
  
"Why would I be afraid to talk to Bobby?"  
  
"Because if you ask him out, he might say no out of fear of commitment. He might not be ready and you'll make a fool of yourself and never live it down. But I say let true love prevail, Angharad. Just ask him out."  
  
"How do you come up with this stuff? It's completely off track, I'm not afraid to ask him out." Instead of answering, Ruth turned into a-  
  
"I'm not a chicken, Ruth!" Cluck, cluck, cluck! "Shut up! If you're going to be like this, I'll see him. Just to prove you wrong, though! But, before I go to see him, I'll teach you to imply I'm a chicken!" She took out a piece of chalk from her pocket. _A piece of chalk? Where is she going with this?_ Ruth thought. Ruth watched the chalk, just what Angharad wanted. Ruth was still eyeing the chalk as Angharad slowly drew a line on the floor infront of her. She was stuck. Angharad was laughing her head off when Kurt came in.  
  
"Vhat's vith zhe chicken? Is it even alive?" He asked.  
  
"I can hypnotise chickens, Kurt. But right now that's Ruth!" She laughed some more, Kurt joining in. Ruth was just standing there, staring at the line of chalk on the floor, completely hypnotised.  
  
Angharad knocked lightly on Bobby's door. "Go away!" She heard from inside.  
  
"Bobby! What were you going to do? Avoid me until we leave the institute? That's years away! Let me in!" Angharad banged on the door and attempted to open it. "Unlock the door Bob! You can't stay in there forever!" Silence. "Look Bobert, I don't want to do this as much as you, but Ruth made me and I kinda figured she's right, we have to talk about this. Bobby?" He finally opened the door and let her in. She looked around and noticed a thin lair of ice on everything in his room, except his bed.  
  
"Look-" They both started. They both blushed.  
  
"You go, Bob." Angharad let him go first.  
  
"OK, look Angharad, I-Kurt-Kurt was kinda right, I do have feelings for you, but, y'know." Bobby couldn't continue.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I must admit though, I like you too, Bobby. I have for ages. I first knew it when we went on an ice-cream hunt together, that was brilliant. And when you got ice-cream all over your nose." She started laughing.  
  
"Yeah, and then you had an ice-cream moustache!" Bobby added. They got into fits of laughter and ended up with their arms around each other.  
  
"You know, you're a lot easier to get close to than Rogue. Rogue! I forgot about her completely. I haven't even split up with her yet!" They looked at each other for a moment and laughed even more. Unknown to them, Kurt had followed.. with a chicken under his arm... He wanted to get Angharad to wake up Ruth or get her out of this weird trance thingy. He heard them laughing. Awe, they're together, how sveet, right. Time to ruin their moment and get Ruth to live again. Kurt thought. He opened the door a bit.  
  
"Is it OK to come in?" He said through the crack.  
  
"Come on in Kurt." Bobby announced. Kurt came in ... with a chicken under his arm ... and fell right over on the iced floor, not much grip on fuzzy feet.  
  
"Vhat have you been doing in here, Bobby? Or did you do it, Angharad?" Kurt said, trying to regain his balance with his tail hanging on to the door handle.  
  
"What's wrong, Kurt?" Bobby sniggered, watching Kurt falling over again.  
  
"Zhis!" Kurt said, pointing to Ruth the chicken, which ended up with him falling yet again. Ruth was still in the position of standing there staring at the chalk line, even though there wasn't anything to stand on and the chalk line was downstairs.  
  
"Vhat do you do to vake her up?" Asked Kurt.  
  
"Have you even tried anything?" Angharad raised an eyebrow, though very poorly.  
  
"Uh, no." He admitted. Angharad clicked her fingers in front of Ruth the chicken's face and she moved as she did before. Cluck cluck cluck. _You will pay for this!_ She thought glaring at Angharad. She transformed back to her human form and fell to the floor with Kurt, caught unawares by the ice.  
  
"Where are we? Winter wonderland?" She said looking around. She spotted Bobby and Angharad together sitting on the bed.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it means?"  
  
"Yes!" Ruth and Angharad went into a girlie hug.  
  
"Congratulations!" Ruth squealed.

"Hey.......did we just get engaged or something?" Bobby asked

"Wait, you're old enough, wait a couple of years.....Hey can I be your maid of-" Ruth started

"Ruth" Angharad laughed "Hey come here for a sec" Angharad whispered something to Ruth and she suddenly skated across the room. Five minutes later Ruth starts filming a very slidey Kurt. After 5 minutes of laughing. Ruth suggests Kurt ports on the bed.

"Vhy didn't I zink of zat before" Kurt muttered "I'm going to my room. Coming Angha?" Ruth asked "Yeah, but I'm going to my room first." Angharad answered.

Tail: Welcome to the Rogue77 and the tiny one fight! Part 8!  
  
Aq: Remember people who ever wins gets Pryo  
  
Tail: round eight!! rings a little bell  
  
Aq: OMG! Rogue77's got a blender out! Don't plug it in!  
  
Tail: Quick Tiny one! Save yourself! OOooooh! Fast thinking by distracting Rogue77with Evan!

Evan:???????????????EEEP!  
  
Aq: And The tiny one has got .......the cast of Cats?!?!?  
  
Tail: And there's fur flying everywhere!  
  
Aq: That's disgusting!

Tailfeather: You waited so long and here it is!

Aqueous: Ta da!

Tailfeather: Sometimes I wonder which of us is the sane one.

Aqueous: Maple tree!

Peter: Doo doo doo doo doo-

Aqueous: Come on and do the conga!

Peter: Now that's insania.

Tailfeather: Yeah, ignore her, come and lie with me love!


	21. Many years later

Aqueous: Well…this hasn't been updated in about 2 years

Tailfeather: and after all that time…guess what?

Aqueous: What?

Tailfeather: we STILL do not own X-men!

Angharad walked in her room to find Rogue reading Angharads diary and Kitty flirting with Lance. She stopped and gapped.

"I know you!" Angharad said beaming "Your Lance Avers! I have your telephone number!"

Kitty looked distraught at this news and starts attacking Lance.

"Hey, I didn't give it to her! Maybe peitro did!" said Lance in his defence. Kitty looked at Lance and kissed him while a shocked Angharad started at them.

"But...kitty and Kurt...kitty and lance?..Ruth will be pleased. Now can I just have my diary, Rogue" Angharad pleaded

"Uh hu. Ah'm keepin' this. If ya wan it, Come get it!" Rogue shouted as Angharad leaped for the notepad.

"RUTH!" Angharad screamed as her hair was being tugged very hard by Kitty.

Meanwhile, Ruth was in her room when she heared her friend scream her name. Ruth run next to find Kitty, Rogue and the brotherhood guy all on Angharad.

"Get Off my best friend!" Ruth shouted

"Only if she gives mah boyfriend!" Rogue yelled

"Only if you give Kurt back!" Kitty screamed

"Only if you stay with Kurt!" said Lance in comparison. Suddenly Kitty tackled Ruth to the floor. Ruth fell backwards and lance put his foot on her.

"Lance, You know how much I love you, don't you" Kitty said sweetly

"Well...I mean yeah!"Lance replied in a macho voice

"Ok, Then Kill her!" Kitty laughed. Lance jumped forward onto thin air as Ruth transformed into a bird which started pecking at Kitty.

Angharad was kicking Rogue and trying to bite her when Rogue took her glove off.

"Ah think mah boyfriend might want to see this." Rogue laughed, her Mississippi accent thick "Robert Drake get up here!"

Ruth was attacking madly when Lance pulled her tailfeathers. Ruth jerked backwards and started pecking at Lances fruit bowl helmet. Kitty pushed Lance backwards and grabbed her hands round the bird. Ruth transformed into a hawk and pecked at Kitty's hands. Kitty dropped the bird clutching her hand. Ruth got free and transformed back into her true self. she called for Kurt who ported quickly with bobby clutching on for dear life.

Soon it was pure madness. Everyone was in a ball of punching, kicking, pulling, biting, anything that could cause their target pain. Though, by now it was hard to tell who you were injuring in the mass of chaos. Jean, Scott, Logan, Amara, Ray and the Professor were downstairs talking about how strange the others were acting towards each other lately, when they heard huge bangs and crashes from upstairs. They looked up as though they would be able to see through the ceiling and then looked to each other.  
"Could you lot sort that out? I need some Nurofen for my new head ache." Xavier moaned as he wheeled out of the room. The five of them suited up in their dull and completely un-cool X-men uniforms and headed upstairs. They burst into Rogue and Angharad's room as the seven fighting teenagers ignored them and continued tearing each other limb from limb.  
"OK, this is going to be harder than I thought." Scott sighed. He stopped as he saw Lance. "Wait, what's he doing here?"

"Uh, Kitty invited me!" Lance said in his defence. Scott pointed at the door."Fine, I get your point Summers" Lance hesatated for a second then reteated to the door.

"Ok, one down, six to go. Logan,you take Kurt and Angharad" Jean ordered

"What ever you say red" Logan answered holding on to Angharad and grabbing Kurts tail.

"You pulled my tail man!" Kurt snapped at Logan as his reached for his tail

"Letmego!" the girl shouted stuggling against Logan.

"Righht" Jean sighed "Scott you get Rogue"

"Ok!" Scott shouted over the screams that the pair Logan was holding made. Scott jumped forward and tackled Rogue on to the floor. Rogue tryed to fight in protest. Jean turned to the recuits. "Amara, you get Ruth while you Ray grab Bobby" Jean ordered. The recurits took action but where battered in the procese as Ruth decided to turn into a bird and peck at amaras fingers before turning back and attacking kitty, and Bobby tried to freeze Ray, only to be shocked in return. Kitty and Ruth started their cat fight with Jean trying to hold them apart with telekinesis which didn't help much. They battered each other. They tried to hurt each other as much as possible. The others looked worriedly at each other while Rogue and Angharad glared across the room and Kurt couldn't watch.  
"Shouldn't we stop them?" Asked Amara. None of them really looked sure what to do, they were still holding back the other five that were in the original fight.  
"Um, right. Amara, you grab Ruth again. Do anything to stop her, I mean anything. Jean, hold Kitty with telekinesis, she'll phase through you otherwise." Commanded Scott making sure Rogue didn't get loose.  
"I already knew that, Scott." Jean mumbled. Amara grabbed Ruth around the waist and pried her away from Kitty while Jean held Kitty in the air. Ruth struggled against Amara as before and threw some of Kitty's hair she had acquired in Amara's face, but Amara made sure she didn't get away by pinning Ruth to the floor. Ruth looked back at her with a growl.  
"What is wrong with you lot! You were, no, are acting like a bunch of kids!" Scott exclaimed.  
"Yeah, what was that about?" Added Jean.  
"Miss Bad Loser there took my diary and chose to fight me, big mistake!" Angharad tried to brake free of Wolverine's grasp but failed.  
"You aren't goin' anywhere, Ice Cube." He had an elaborate nickname for Angharad.  
"Hey, I thought_ I _was Ice Cube." Bobby pointed out while everyone in the room noticed his frazzled hair.

The next day was hell, everyone exchanged whispered in the institute. Charles had decided to step in at this point.

"I think you all know why your here" Charles said

"yeah" the students groaned

"Then I would like one person from each side to come forward and exchange story's. Rogue, your team will go first." Charles ordered. Rogue stepped forward looking all innocent, or attempting to. "Well, ah was in mah room, tidying up, when ah found a notebook, that's when kitty and coughlancecough came in. Ah decided ah'd read the book to find out what it was, that's when she came in and attacked me!" Rogue said then she went on to explain it in more detail.

"Ok, Angharad your next" Charles said. Angharad got up and took some notepad paper with her.

"I was just in Bobbys room...with Kurt and Ruth, and we decieded to go back to our rooms. There in my room I saw kitty and Lance snogging and Rogue reading my diary! Rogue saw me and pouced, just like that! Ididn't know what to do. I was very scarced." Angharad explained. She then explianed her teams side of the war. Charles wheeled himself over."Now, all six of you will apologise and have three weeks probation." He said calmly waiting for the blow.  
"Three weeks!"  
"That's unfair!"  
"Probation?"  
"Say sorry, to them!"  
"That's sad!"  
"Professor!"  
"Now that's enough all of you. Angharad, Bobby and Rogue will have kitchen duty and Ruth, Kurt and Kitty will clean the Blackbird." Xavier stopped them, he was about to roll out when he remembered the last part of their punishment. "And you'll have morning sessions with Logan too." They all groaned in reply. All six had at least one ice pack on themselves somewhere, which included on their leg, arm, eye, cheek, head, hand, foot, nose, shoulder and tail. They all glared at each other as they left to go to their own rooms, Ruth could only see through one eye with an ice pack on one, and even though it was dark in their rooms, he girls were sharing and glared through the darkness between them.

Aqueous: REVIEW!

Tailfeather: I can't believe it's been like 2 years!

Aqueous: **looks over at the tiny one and rogue** ahh…who won?

Tailfeather: neither of them….they look dead…did anyone feed them?

Aqueous: shrugs


	22. Kitchen Fever and the Army!

Aqueous: Another update! WOO!

Tailfeather: **sigh** We still don't own X-men, though. Or Marvel.

Aqueous: Or a Fighter Jet..

Tailfeather: Yeah, or a- wait- what?

Aqueous: Enjoy another chapter from our warped little brains!

Tailfeather: Hurray! Review at the end and get… A SANDWICH!

Kurt and Kitty were at the blackbird waiting for Ruth when a dark figure appeared. It appeared to be wearing an army uniform.  
"Now then privets, we will be cleaning the blackbird. This operation will be done with care." the voice said.  
"Uh, Ruth Vhat are you doing" Kurt asked  
"Quiet Privet Wagner, you will be assigned with your job in a minute" Ruth said in a commanding voice.  
"Ruth, Like quit it, your so like annoying" Kitty moaned  
"Quiet valley girl, you will be on the inside, Wagner-" Ruth ordered.  
"Ja-?" Kurt questioned  
"You will call me general and Wagner you're on the outside with me, now lets GO GO GO!" Ruth called. She transformed into a falcon and held a sponge in her talons. Kurt had brushes on all limbs (including tail) and Kitty was sweeping the seats.  
Midway, during a brake Kitty wandered to the toilets while Kurt was trying to sneak into the kitchen.  
"Privet Wagner! What are you doing?" Ruth laughed unable to control the army accent.  
"I'm going for a snack!" Kurt stated innocently.  
"Drop and give me 20!" Ruth laughed. Kurt got down and done push-ups with his tail.  
"General...Ruth" Kurt began  
"Hagerty" Ruth corrected.  
"And I thought I had a vierd surname" Kurt muttered. "Vell, Permission to speak, General"  
"Permission granted, privet" Ruth said  
"Do you know that you scare me?" Kurt asked.  
"Ja" Ruth mocked. Kurt stood up and pulled her into a hug, but they weren't the only ones there. An envious Kitty Pryde stood there, nearly crying.

In the kitchen, things were going rather differently.  
"Do you know how to cook?" Bobby asked Rogue as Angharad amused herself in the cupboards.  
"...Nope." She answered, glad that Bobby was at least _talking_ to her after the fight.  
"Do you know how to cook, my ice queen?" He practically skipped over to his new _girlfriend_.  
'... " Angharad's eyes began to grow at the sight of kitchen utensils. ".. Yes." She grew a creepy grin across her face as she uttered the word.  
"Angharad?" Bobby's voice grew weak with fear from the look on her face. She started grabbing utensils and ingredients out of the cupboards and fridge muttering under her breath.  
"I'll need some onions, some carrots, celery, a fork..." Frankly, Bobby and Rogue were quite afraid to even move at that moment.  
"Here, Angharad, I'll help you." Bobby tried to get some suede when she turned to him and growled. He wisely moved back, staring into her eyes._ She's a lunatic,_ he thought. _She's gone mad, completely mad. _  
"OK, m-me and Rogue will just do the d-d-dishes." He stuttered. Angharad waved a hand in reply. Bobby poked Rogue in the back. "Move!" He whispered in her ear. "Move! Before she devours you!" They giggled, though stopped immediately when Angharad shot a glance at them over her shoulder.

Two hours later, when Angharad and Ruth changed back into they're normal selves (how normal is that exactly?), supper was served. Angharad took her masterpiece out of the oven.  
"Uh, what is that?" Jean asked  
"Pot Roast, why?" Angharad asked eyeing Jean  
"It's just Kitty is a-" Jean corrected  
"I know" said Angharad calmly. she scooped the meat onto everyone's plate expect her own and Kitty's. Instead, she went to the fridge and took out a tomato and chilli pasta which she had made. She scooped this onto Kitty and her plate.  
"Hey, no fair, How come you get that, and we don't!" Scott moaned.  
"Because I'm a vegetarian and your not!" Angharad said calmly.  
An hour later when everyone had finished every spot of their supper, they congratulated the chef. Ruth however interrupted.  
"So, did you drop any wine?" Ruth asked as Angharad giggled.  
"Shh, they might kick me out of the kitchen...again." Angharad laughed. Everyone shot glances at the pair. Ruth decided to leave the room. Angharad left just as quickly. They walked across the corridors, each pretending they had guns.  
"What do you think has happened to Nemisis, He can't be dead can he?"

Later that afternoon the boys were playing a game on PS1 when Ruth and Angharad came in, still trying to 'kill' 'Nemesis' and 'zombies'. They snuck up behind the boys on the sofa and were about to jump up and scare the bajeebas out of them when they heard part of their conversation.  
"Dude, vhat do I do?" Ruth recognised the voice of her fuzzy boyfriend.  
"I don't know, Bobby's the one with the guide book." Scott moaned.  
"Dude, the book doesn't say anything." Bobby was flipping through the guide book.  
"Dude! I can hear zhem!" Angharad and Ruth knew what he could hear on the game.  
"Dude, just run!" Bobby exclaimed. The girls peered over the back of the sofa and saw their game. Resident Evil 3 Nemesis. The girls couldn't help interrupting.  
"Stop right there!" Angharad burst in. The three boys jumped right out of their skins/fur. With the game on pause the boys acknowledged them.  
"Oh hey sweetie, hey Ruth. We're just playing Resident Evil 3, you probably haven't heard of it. You girls would probably be too scared to play anyway." Bobby joked. Before they could even raise their eyebrows at Bobby, Kurt added in.  
"Don't vorry zhough, ve'll be hear to protect you." The girls looked at each other and came around to the front of the sofa.  
"Shift over, we need to sit somewhere." Ruth moaned. They sat by their boyfriends and watched their dismal performance.

"Right that's it; I've had it with your dull attempts!" Ruth moaned. The girls exchanged nods as Ruth grabbed the control, Angharad took the cheat book.  
"Hey, I vas going good" Kurt moaned  
"You've killed one zombie and walked three steps!" Ruth moaned.  
"Hey give that back!" Bobby complained.  
"You're on the wrong page!" Angharad corrected.  
'But, you'll be scared, you'll both have nightmares" Bobby pointed out. Angharad smiled.  
"Awe, that nice, but quit the small talk Nemesis is behind that door!" Angharad exclaimed.  
"S.T.A.R.S" the voice said. The boys exchanged glances of horror.  
"How can you watch this?" Scott asked  
"We've played it before" Ruth shrugged ... 3 hours later.  
"Stop the game!" Angharad shouted "Ok, I remember this. U,D,U,U,D,U!"  
"Yeah, remember James doing that?" Ruth pointed out  
"Yeah" Angharad laughed.  
"James?" Kurt asked. "Old boyfriend of yours, Ruth?"  
"No! Awe, Kurt, you're so sweet. James is my brother." Ruth said stroking Kurt's chin.  
"You have a brother?" All three boys chorused.  
"You boys don't know _anything_! I know everything about you!" Ruth replied.  
"WHAT?" Scott and Bobby chorused. Kurt didn't bother, he already knew.  
"I know everything about you." She said slowly.  
"How do you know everything about us? Are you secretly a telepath?"  
"A telepathic bird, you could be a secret agent when you're older."  
"Guys-"  
"I wonder what else she's been hiding."  
"Guys, I'm not a telepath-"  
"Maybe she's telekinetic too."  
"Angharad, snap your boyfriend out of it." Ruth told Angharad, rolling her eyes.  
"Bobby." Angharad started while he carried on chatting to Scott about Ruth. "Bobby? Wake up! Bobby!" He ignored her! She became furious. "BOBBY!" He still ignored his girlfriend. She didn't hit him or shout louder she grabbed him and kissed him passionately, on the lips. At first he was taken aback, but then he began to enjoy it.  
The others looked at each other then decided to give them some privacy as Angharad still hadn't let go of him yet.  
After another 2 minutes the pair pulled away. Angharad looked at Bobby turning a shade of red, they both stood speechless for a few minutes until "wow..." muttered Angharad  
"I know" Bobby laughed "I defiantly wouldn't have done that with Rogue."  
"You're a good kisser," laughed Angharad, blushing,  
"So are you, so what was I like compared to other boyfriends?" Bobby joked. Angharad looked away.  
"I don't think you understand I've never had a boyfriend...until now" Angharad whispered. Bobby pulled her into another kiss.  
Ruth and Kurt (Scott had left to find Jean...) where standing outside the door, waiting for Bobby and Angharad to say it was OK to come inside. They really didn't want to walk in on them having a 'tongue fight'. Ruth poked her head around the door preparing herself if they weren't finished. They were actually finished. _Finally! _Ruth thought as she told Kurt it was OK to go in.  
"Good to see you've finally stopped." She joked.  
"Ha ha. Very funny." Angharad said sarcastically. "You and Fuzz Ball there, take twice as long!"  
"What?" Ruth replied.  
"I've seen you two at it, just before you go to bed, when Kurt pops in and then I walk in on you." Angharad grinned.  
"You just walk back out?" Bobby was proud to have Angharad as a girlfriend.  
"Yeah, they are too busy to even notice me." Ruth and Kurt were just standing there, gobsmacked.  
"Sad! People always hear me and stop when I come in!" Bobby moaned. They all had a good laugh, though Kurt and Ruth's seemed somewhat sarcastic.  
"Right then, back to killing zombies, escaping the town and being followed by Nemesis." Angharad popped up.

The next day was mostly the same in probation, Ruth acted as a general in the army while Angharad continued scaring Bobby with her cooking. Afterward it had gotten quite hot, and the students had decided to just chill out in the pool.  
"I miss it so much" Angharad sighed  
"What?" Ruth asked  
"My piano" Muttered Angharad keeping her voice low.  
"I miss singing" Ruth sighed. They both looked at their boyfriends having a water fight and laughed.  
"Will you quit it?" The girls chorused.  
"Honestly, I vish you vouldn't do that!" Kurt sighed. The girls exchanged looks.  
"Do what?" They asked, their voices keying some amusement.  
"That thing vere you keep saying ze same thing at ze same time" Kurt muttered only making the girls laugh louder.  
"Hold on, I'm gonna change before this pair soak us" Angharad laughed motioning at the boys attempting to drag the girls in.  
"I think I'll go change too." Ruth said running along besides her friend.  
When they had both changed they took a different route round the institute. They were just about to re-join the boys when Ruth's eyes light up.  
"Angharad, Look!" Ruth squealed as she pointed to a piano.  
"Oh my God!" Angharad muttered under her breath. "It can't be true!" The girls made their way over to the instrument. Angharad lifted up the piano cover. There stood the white keys gleaming. It looked like it had never been touched. Angharad layed her fingers on the keys and started playing a melody that Ruth soon recognised.  
"On my own, pretending he's beside me" Ruth sang as Angharad's fingers worked at the keys.

Outside Bobby and Kurt stayed still. There was music...from the old piano that Ororo had got for the institute. Then someone's voice was heard over the music. The boys exchanged a glance as the person singing paused then sung again. They got out of the pool and walked over to where the piano was kept. There sat Angharad playing and Ruth singing. The piano hit a flat as Angharad looked at the boys in shock and Ruth wondering what she had played the wrong notes for looked up to see the boys. "Oh, hi boys." Ruth stuttered, blushing. "We were just ... playing this tape. I bet you thought we were doing the music! Ha, fooled you." That was so unconvincing. She sounded very nervous, like she had said the first thing that came to her mind. Which she did. She added a fake laugh on the end which made it sound even worse as she elbowed Angharad who fake-laughed with her.  
"You two stink at lying like a rat that lived in the sewers." Bobby sneered. The girls blushed more than humanly possible.  
"Admit it, you two vere playing zhat music." Kurt accused them. "Nozhing to be ashamed of, it vas beautiful." It made them blush even more, if it was possible.  
"You really liked it?" Angharad asked, her face toning down a bit.  
"It was lovely, give us a song now." Bobby requested.  
"OK." The girls said in unison. Angharad stretched her fingers and prepared herself. Ruth gave her some music and got ready to sing. Angharad started playing. It was the kind of music you'd expect in a dream or fantasy. It kept floating up and back down, then Ruth began to sing.  
"On my own, pretending he's beside me, All alone I walk with him till morning." In a sing song voice. You could see how focused the both of them were on their music. Kurt and Bobby were amazed.  
Downstairs, Scott, Jean and Xavier were walking/rolling along a corridor. Their conversation had been led to the fight the other night.  
"Those girls are full of surprises. You never-" Xavier was saying when he was distracted by sweet music drifting around the institute. They made their way upstairs to the practically abandoned music room. They stood in the door, another surprise that the girls were apparently full of. Soon, everyone within the institute was standing in the doorway. Rogue and Kitty had come, but when they realised it was Ruth and Angharad, they left.

Aqueous: We would continue the fight for Pyro but…**pokes the Tiny One and Rogue with a stick** hhmmm.

Tailfeather: SANDWICH! **gives you your favourite flavour sandwich **I had a sandwich in my head!


	23. SPANDEX?

Aqueous: Wooo! Nice, long update!

Tailfeather: It's so beautiful!

Aqueous: It makes me feel happy…

Tailfeather: I want to touch it.

Aqueous: No! You can't!

Tailfeather: WHY!

Aqueous: Coz you, nor I, own Xmen or Marvel.

A week later, the students on probation stood outside the danger room door. Logan was coming towards them.  
"This is your first danger room session, huh?" Logan asked the girls. Ruth moaned and shook her head while Angharad seemed to let out a squeak. Logan lifted an eyebrow. "Your task today is a simple, you'll race across avoiding the obstacles, and your uniforms are in the changing rooms, you have 5 minutes"  
The students walked off into the changing rooms. Logan waited outside when he heard from the girls room "SPANDEX? They want us to wear SPANDEX?" (an. IS that how u spell it?)  
Five minutes later all, except the newest recruits, came out. "Where are they?" Logan growled.  
Ruth emerged seconds later looking not very happy at the spandex thing. "Come on, Aj. It's not that bad...It's like being in a swimming costume..." Ruth told her.  
"I don't like swimming costumes.." Angharad sighed coming out, wrapping a jumper round her waist. "That's better"  
Logan looked at the difference. One lot where ready to do the task, the others where making a fuss about spandex and how cold it is. He turned on the program. Ruth and Angharad looked in horror at the swinging machines and holes in the ground. Ruth instantly transformed (A.N transformers, more then meets the eye) into a bird whilst Kurt looked ready to teleport, Kitty to phase, Rogue to run, Bobby to attacking everything in his way and Angharad to get into crash recovery.

"Well?" Growled Logan. "Get goin', all o' ya'." Well, they did, obviously. They started running like a flock of sheep while Logan waited at the end to time them. With a bamf Kurt popped at the finish line with an evil eye from Logan.  
"Elf, back to the start, you gotta learn to dodge things and stuff. Now get goin'" He growled. Another bamf and Kurt had to start from the beginning. It started off easy, Rogue, Kitty, Angharad and Bobby were running in and out of things, ducking and jumping over things when out of nowhere there appeared a wall. Easy for Kitty, and Ruth who was swooping overhead. Bobby, Angharad and Rogue were stuck together (How cliché). They attempted to climb over but it was that bit too high.  
"You kids gotta learn to work as a team." Logan shouted from the finishing line. The three looked at each other, more like they both looked at Rogue, and Bobby ran back and started to make a slide of ice up and over the wall. Rogue and Angharad were glaring at each other and started having another cat fight. Each other's hair was the main target. Ruth and Kitty were neck and neck. Ruth was flying, not hard to get past things there, and Kitty was running straight through everything. Ruth was thinking about how much she'd like to kill Kitty when a thick bar came out of nowhere and she flew headlong into it. Kitty didn't stop to see what happened though she did turn around and start laughing her head off, when a spike came up from the floor and _she_ went headlong into _that_. Bobby was catching up with them and icing his way to the finish line when his ice slide broke in contact with a spinning spike thing. (What an earth are they called?) Kurt was by the wall and decided to leave Angharad and Rogue to it; he simply flipped over the wall and saw Bobby ahead. Kurt dived in and out of the spikes. He ran forward and finished in second place. He looked behind to see a bird-Ruth and Kitty race each other to the finish line. Ruth dived in and out of things while Kitty phased through a swinging spike. Ruth reached the finish line nano-seconds before kitty. They both shot daggers at each other and it took both boys to hold them back.  
Angharad had finally let go off rogue and in the same way created an ice slide. Rogue seeing what she had done run as fast as she could trying to beat Angharad. Rogue was disappointed to see she had failed her task and came last. Logan was not pleased.  
"That was rubbish" he growled "You can go, We'll work on the team efforts next session"  
"That was all your fault" Kitty snapped at Angharad and Ruth.  
"No it wasn't" Ruth said in defence.  
"was too"  
"was not"  
"was too"  
"was not"  
"ya-uh"  
"nah-uh"  
"ya-uh"  
"nah-uh" Ruth argued. Rogue, Angharad, Bobby and Kurt watched the girls fight until...  
"What were we talking about again?" Ruth asked.  
"I don't know"  
"Yeah you do!"  
"No, I don't"  
"Yeah ya do!"  
"QUIT IT!" Bobby shouted pushing the girls apart. Kitty ran off to her room, Rogue following, leaving the group alone.  
"So, How's your probation?" Angharad asked.  
""Vell, Ruth acts all crazy like a general!" Kurt stuttered  
"What's that privet?" Ruth laughed as the fuzzy mutant saluted. "And yours?"  
"Well the fact that Angharad is like Jamie Oliver doesn't really help. She won't let us near the food!" Bobby moaned.  
"One word Drake, Pepper!" Angharad laughed  
"But...we run out!" Bobby panicked.  
"The only reason I won't you near the food is because James was the same with me!" Angharad moaned. "Ahh, James...Remember Ashley?"  
"Yes, quite a charmer..." Ruth giggled.  
"Ohh, what about my old friend Nicholas? I had such a crush on him" Angharad sighed  
"I went out with Jonathan, remember?" Ruth asked  
"No, I weren't in your old school!" Angharad sighed. The looks on the boys faces was priceless.  
"But of course, Jonathan was nothing compared to you, your nice, honest, good kisser..." Ruth reassured. Kurt hugged Ruth and kissed her lightly.  
Angharad looked at shocked Bobby. "I've told you, No other boyfriends!" He smiled and pulled her into a hug. The group kept walking on their way to their rooms. There was one advantage being in the same room as your arch enemy. When you prepared a prank, it wouldn't look suspicious being in their room. Ruth was preparing Kitty's doom (prank in human words). She was using a whole bottle of mustard in Kitty's bed and there was a net with something inside with a string leading to Ruth's bed. _MWAHAHAHA!_ She thought. _I am so evil. _Meanwhile, in Angharad and Rogue's room, Angharad was being just as diabolically evil as her best friend. She was doing the classic bucket of water over the door, except with mayonnaise. _Tee hee._ She thought. _I am so evil. Now, how to get out without tipping the bucket... _She found only one way. Out the window she tumbled and landed in a bush conveniently under her window.  
"Ooowwww..." Bobby was also one of the many setting up a prank. This was for Kurt.  
"That looks like it's finished." He said to himself. "He'll step on the pad, the net will hoist him up, he'll end up, up-side-down, his money will fall out of his pocket, I'll take that, he'll struggle and the dustpan will go in his face, he'll sneeze and I'll mock him. Perfect!"

Poor Kurt was walking along the corridor, he couldn't have been happier; he'd just made himself a cheese, tomato, lettuce, and onion sandwich and ate in all in one bite. Kurt walked into his room onto something which looked like a pressure pad. Kurt didn't have time to think; he was hoisted up side down, his money falling out (10 dollars altogether.) "Bobby, let me go!" Kurt wailed as he struggled against the trap, bad idea, Kurt was shocked as a dustpan went in his face which made him sneeze. Bobby pointed and laughed, he picked up the money on the floor and walked out. He went downstairs to see Angharad and Ruth edging away from their dinner. "We don't know where Kitty and Rogue are!" said Ruth backing away taking her food with her.  
"Yeah you should ask...Bobby!" Angharad suggested as she ran out the room with Ruth. The Prof raised an eyebrow at confused Bobby.

Angharad walked up to her room and was happy to hear Rogue screaming. "Eww, Ah don't even like mayonnaise." Angharad came through the door to see rogue fighting with a hair brush trying to get out the knots. Angharad laughed and sat on her bed. Rogue looked up and stopped fighting. She glared at Angharad and stepped forward. Angharad looked startled at this and moved off the bed over to the wardrobe. Rogue came over and pinned Angharad to the wall, alarmed Angharad managed to grab Rogues arms. Rogue was able to get free of this grip and wrap her hands round the younger girl's neck. Angharad wailed and pleaded with Rogue tears running down her face. "Now, you're going to leave me alone, or..." Rogue took off her glove and made a touching motion. Angharad nodded.  
Ruth was in her room, when a valley girl came in full of feathers who didn't look that happy. Not only was this ditzy valley-girl covered in mustard and feathers, but she was soaking wet too. She had tried to wash it out after attempting to go to bed early.  
"What is this!" She screamed in Ruth's face. Ruth played the innocent card.  
"Hhmmmmm... Looks like mustard, glue, water and feathers, if I'm not mistaken." She grinned.  
"GLUE!" Kitty bellowed. Ruth thought it best just to run away, for now at least. As she was sprinting down the corridor, hiding in the boy's wing and after catching her breath, she stopped to think. She hadn't seen Kurt for a while, he left in the middle of dinner with a huge sandwich that he looked happy to have. She looked in Kurt's room. Nothing, though, when she was about to leave, she heard him from somewhere.  
"Ruth! I'm so glad you're here." Kurt gleamed, though she didn't seem to know where his voice was coming from. "Ruth. Up here." She looked up and burst out laughing.  
"How on earth did you get up there?" She managed to say through giggles.  
"Very funny, could you get me down? Please?" Kurt pleaded. After ten minuets of Ruth trying to work out how to get him down and telling him about Kitty's accident, she undid the knot and Kurt fell to the floor in a heap tangled in the net.  
"I bet kitty vasn't too pleased.." Kurt laughed. He pulled Ruth into a hug and kissed her.  
"No, she wasn't" Ruth giggled. "Where's Angharad? I want to see want Rogue thought of her surprise"  
"Vhat surprise?" Kurt asked.  
"A bucket of mayo is all that you need to know" Ruth laughed.  
"I'm going to kill Bobby vhen I find him...And get back my 10 dollars!" Kurt sighed.  
Bobby opened the door on Angharad's and Rogue's room. A surprise met his eyes. Rogue had Angharad pinned against a wardrobe whilst Angharad was crying and trying to get free. Rogue get go of Angharad and walked out of her room leaving Angharad slump to the floor.  
"Are you ok?" Bobby asked  
"Yeah, don't worry I've had death threats from people who can kill me by touching me before." Angharad sobbed. Bobby pulled her into a hug.  
"Come on, lets go outside" Bobby asked  
"Nah, I don't do well in sun, too hot for my liking" she answered.  
"Ok, what about a film? You can pick" Bobby asked  
"Yeah! Come on lets go ask Ruth and Kurt to join us!" Angharad said dragging her boyfriend off. They walked down to Kurt's room to find them both in kissing mode. Angharad coughed loudly which made the pair go very red. "We're gonna watch a film, you coming"  
"Yeah, sure" the couple answered. Kurt shot daggers at Bobby. Bobby just looked away.  
"Ok, let's go." Bobby led the group into the living room. Angharad dived for the videos.  
"Hmmm, there's Bambi...or E.T or A.I ...but there's always..." Angharad muttered.  
"Hurry up" Kurt moaned  
"Ok, I found it!" Angharad put a dusty video into the player then where moans off the boys  
"Titanic?" They moaned.  
"Good one AJ, You'll get us reaching for the hankies all night" Ruth muttered. Two hours later, Angharad was crying and clutching onto Bobby afraid to let go and Ruth was doing the same thing with Kurt.  
"The band...they were still playing!" Ruth cried. The boys, trying not to cry themselves were promising the girls they wouldn't go on boats or freeze to death in the water. By the time it was finished, Ruth and Angharad were practically squeezing Bobby and Kurt to death, bawling their eyes out. The boys were patting them on the back trying to comfort them and they were soaking wet, sticky and cried-on. Ruth even had hiccups from all the Coke and crying. At first they were quiet and every thirty seconds or so, it was when Angharad was able to hear them with barely three seconds in between, that she started getting worried.  
"Ruth, have you got hiccups?" Angharad asked.  
"_hiccup_ Maybe. Why? _hiccup_" She answered through a mound of hiccups.  
"Watch, Bobby." Angharad whispered in his ear.  
"Why?" He whispered back.  
"Just watch, you'll see." She started to giggle. Kurt was starting to feel a bit nervous, he felt like a maraca, Ruth's vicious hiccupping while clinging on to him was getting him all shook up. Her hiccups started to become more frequent, at least one hiccup every second. Her mutant powers couldn't cope. With a _hiccup_ and a **pop** she was a Starling. Another _hiccup_ and a **pop** she was a penguin. Angharad was laughing her head off and Bobby slowly joined in.  
"Is this healthy?" Kurt asked, concerned about his girlfriend.  
_Hiccup_ **pop** Robin. _Hiccup_ **pop** Raven.  
'Don't worry about her, Kurt. In fact, this is how she first found her powers. The sad thing was, we were in McDonald's." Angharad informed him. _Hiccup_ **pop** Stork. "When we went outside, I got mine making my Coke into ice." _Hiccup_ **pop** Pelican. Kurt watched as his girlfriend was transforming in his lap. _Hiccup_ **pop** Swan.  
"Isn't zhere anyzhing ve can do to stop it? Like holding her breath or somezhing?" Kurt asked.  
"Nope. We tried all of those, they don't work. We just have to wait until it finishes. Kitty will not get to sleep tonight." They all burst out laughing, especially Kurt. Then it started to catch on. With a _hiccup_ **bamf **Kurt was the other side of the room.  
"Oh dear, it's spreading like wildfire." Bobby said continuing his laughing with Angharad. "Wait. Who's next though?"  
"Not me, I don't catch hiccups. Ha ha ha!" Angharad laughed harder.  
"Zhis is not funny!" _Hiccup_ **bamf** _Hiccup_ **pop** Flamingo. "I can't" _Hiccup_ **bamf**." control it!" Kurt exclaimed through his strong hiccups. Scott and Jean came in, quite amazed at the sight at hand. They paused before laughing.

Aqueous: Due to the out brake of unhealthy meals in urbanised cities and stuff, we have a healthy alternative to give you for reviewing… What? That's stupid! I'm not gonna read that! I want my manager!

Tailfeather: SALAD! I got salad, you got salad, we all got salad! No? PIZZA! YEY PIZZA!

Aqueous: In the USA alone, people consume over 8 acres of pizza everyday. Why am I giving out stupid warnings?

Tailfeather: Yeah, you're not getting paid. How sad.


	24. The wrath of the HICCUPS!

Aqueous: At any point, during the last… while, did you think we were dead?

Tailfeather: ACK! **has Resident Evil flashbacks** How peculiar.

Aqueous: What? Did you see the numbers to the safe? The code for that stupid electronic lock?

Tailfeather: No, I didn't see the way to get ownership of Xmen and all Marvel Enterprises.

Aqueous: Damn, another dream down the toilet.

* * *

"What's happening?" Scott asked.  
"Hiccups...Ruth's got them, now Kurt has them...If you follow my drift" Angharad said laughing. She pointed to the pair. **Hiccup**_ pop_ Lark. Angharad started laughing very hard and singing in French.  
"Angharad, What are you singing and could you translate it?" Bobby asked.  
"Lark, My lovely Lark, I will pluck you, I will pluck you now!" Angharad sung. Kurt and Ruth exchanged glances, then **Hiccup**_ pop_ starling _bamf._Suddenly **Hiccup** _pichung_ (A.N weird sound that jean makes when lifting stuff) a glass paperweight was lifted in the air for a second then **Hiccup** _crash pop bamf.  
_"Jean! That was Ororo's! And you have Hiccups!" Scott gasped. They all Hiccupped the same time, Jean levitating a vase, Ruth turning into a bird and Kurt teleporting across the room. Then _crash bamf Pop_ another hiccup.  
"This I have to see!" squealed Angharad as she run upstairs. Two hours later Angharad was in the kitchen with a cam corder filming everyone.  
"Hi, Aj here. Just making a tape for you lot back home! This is Ruth, having hiccups!" Angharad pointed the camera at the angry bird. With a **Hiccup** _Pop_ Ruth changed into a different bird. Ruth scratched at the camera. "Hey, this is your camera! Anyway this is Kurt Wagner...Ruth's Boyfriend..." Angharad moved the camera to see Kurt.  
"This **hiccup** _bamf_ is **hiccup**_ bamf_ not** hiccup** _bamf_ funny **hiccup**_ bamf_ I **hiccup**_ bamf_ can't **hiccup**_ bamf_ control** hiccup** _bamf_ it **hiccup**_ bamf_" Kurt shouted.  
"Moving on...Lets look at the fuss outside...this is Jubes" said Angharad pointing the camera at Jubilee. She looked at the camera, smiled and hiccupped, sending fireworks into the sky. "Hey, quit that, you know I don't like fireworks!" shouted an angry Angharad.  
"Ok, that's all who's outside though, this is Ororo, she controls the weather! How cool is that?" Angharad showed the camera to Storm who hiccupped. Moments later, lightning struck the ground infront of Angharad who jumped back just in time.  
"Humph. Back inside, this is Rahne, she can transform into a wolf...Awe" Angharad watched as Rahne hiccupped and transformed. "who's a good wolfie...ouch, don't bite me! This is Mr Logan, who is refusing to show signs of hiccupping, hehe" Logan looked at the camera, unamused.  
"Grr, I do not **hiccup**_ snikt_ have hiccups" Logan growled.  
"Yeah you do, and I have it all on tape!" Angharad laughed walking away from a Logan threatening to kill her. With a sudden hiccup Angharad turned around to see most of the room in ice and a guilty Bobby. "This is Bobby, he's my boyfriend," (not Rogues, but mine, heehee)  
"Hey! I'm finally **hiccup**_, more iceo_n the tape!" Bobby grinned and waved at the video camera, with more hiccups. She went into the kitchen, which was full of Jamie's.  
"Hey, Jamie!" She exclaimed. They all looked up and waved.  
"Hey, Angharad!" They all chorused. She backed out of the room as they all hiccupped and doubled.  
"I think that's everyone who has hiccups, you're not gonna see me on this tape, as I don't get hiccups." She said to the camera as she walked around the mansion. She almost walked right into the professor when she was pointing the camera in another direction.  
"Oh, hey Professor." She said turning off the video camera.  
"Hello Angharad. Have you noticed anything strange with everyone else here? While on Cerebro, I noticed that they were all using their powers for some reason. Are they betting who can take out a wall the fastest again?" He replied.  
"No," She had to laugh at the look on his face when he'd see them with hiccups. "you'll be pleasantly surprised." They went back downstairs together, Angharad with the video camera at the ready to film the look on his face. Xavier went through the door. "I don't see anything wr-" The prof started but then was cut off by a mass of Hiccups and everyone smiling at him. Angharad grinned. "Prof, I'd better explain. Ruth got hiccups then Kurt caught them then Jean got them and so on and so forth. I know how to cure them though! I'm gonna need a lot of sugar!" The prof wheeled out and came back with a bag of sugar and a table spoon.

"Here you are Angharad, I think this all you need" the prof said handing the items over.  
"Thank you prof" Angharad said. She walked off to find Ruth in the form of a raven. "Hello Raven Ruth! Will you say nevermore (for whose who didn't get that, look for a poem called the raven by e.a.poe) for me?" Ruth opened her beak and Angharad shoved in the sugar. Angharad walked off with the sugar, Ruth following as she liked the sugar and wanted more (YEY SUGAR!). **Hiccup** _bamf .  
_I think I found my next test subject, don't you?" She talked to her bird-form friend. Ruth looked at Angharad and quothed. Angharad turned back to the bird her finger to her lips.  
"We must be very quiet and approach the blue fuzzy elf with care" she whispered still with the video camera rolling. "This is the rare Blue Fuzzy Elf, found mainly in Germany." She continued in an Australian accent. "I have never seen one so close. Crikey! It's spotted us!" Kurt was about to complain when he hiccupped and _bamf_ed elsewhere. "WOW! Look at the little ripper go! We'll have to track 'im down." 'Raven' Ruth flew ahead. While searching for the 'rare Blue Fuzzy Elf', Angharad found various other mutants with hiccups. Spoon, sugar and Camera in hands, she went to cure them of hiccups. All fine and dandy, except for Logan. Sugar and wolverines don't mix, there'd be wolverine fur in it...  
"Open wide, Logan!" Angharad chimed as the sugar covered spoon got closer to Logan's mouth. He shook his head 'no'. **Hiccup** _SNIKT_ Again, Angharad moved just in time as to prevent being speared by adamantium claws.  
"Fine, if you're gonna be like that, keep your hiccups. I don't care." He did not want sugar. There was no way to pry his mouth open. Ten minutes later...  
"Come _on, _Metal Bones!" She yelled at him. _Metal Bones?_  
"Metal Bones! I'll give you meta-" She took to opportunity to stuff the spoon into his mouth. Everyone slowly stopped hiccupping, except for Kurt of course. They couldn't catch him. **Hiccup** _bamf_ in different places all the time. They all joined in trying to catch him.

"Come on Mate. Control it!" Angharad shouted

"How many times do **Hiccup** _bamf_ I have to **Hiccup** _bamf_ tell you **Hiccup** _bamf_ I can't **Hiccup** _bamf_" Kurt yelled from different corners of the room.

"Ok, Then on the count of three everyone jump on a space, one of us must land on him!" Bobby shouted to Angharad

"Ok, You heard the lad. One...two...THREE!" Angharad yelled. Birds and mutants all dived on part of the floor, all missing Kurt. They tried again, this time Kurt was pinned down by Logan. "Uh, Mr Logan, Vill **Hiccup** _bamf _you get off me **Hiccup** _bamf_" Kurt asked teleporting, taking Logan with him.

"Logan, here's the sugar, GO GO GO!" Angharad shouted in union with a transformed (LMAO) Ruth. Logan grabbed the sugar and tipped the bowl of it down his throat. "There you are elf" Logan growled. Kurt got up and walked over to Ruth hugging her.

"Right, Now that that's over with. It's my turn to choose the movie!" Bobby said walking over to his friends.

Two hours later Angharad was shaking and rocking back and forth, Ruth wanted to watch the movie again, Bobby and Kurt eating popcorn (They where watching the Blair Witch files, which frightens me to death) The couples finally went to bed. Kurt walked Ruth to her room, which she was very happy about. They kissed and departed, a very angry Kitty watching the whole thing.

* * *

Aqueous: So? Love it?

Tailfeather: Hate it?

Aqueous: Think we should be hunted down by trained assassin squirrels?

Tailfeather: Erm. Yeah. Review happy people and get.. peanuts! If you do not like peanuts or have allergic reactions to said peas, then have oranges!


	25. Short plotholed Christmas

Aqueous: Look! It's your favourite self-placement characters: Aqueous and Tailfeather!

Tailfeather: **in a seat in the middle of the audience **WOOHOO! YEAH! WOO! Erm. Woo..Hoo. Uh.. Yeah.

Aqueous: **looks sad as no one else is cheering** Fine, maybe we'll just never update it and you can all die wondering what happened next in our awesome supremely great fanfic!

Crickets: Chirp. Chirp. Chirp**.play the world's smallest violin just for us**

24:Home for the holidays

A few months later, with the school rebuilt (Boo!) and Thanks Giving gone (we do not know that the heck thanks giving really is, so we avoided it), seventeen mutants in the Xavier Institute were hanging up Christmas decorations and singing carols.  
"Dec the halls with bows of holly!" Ruth sang.  
"Fa la la la la, la la la la!" Everyone chorused.  
"'Tis the season to be jolly!" Jean sang.  
"Fa la la la la, la la la la!" Everyone sang again.  
"Someone pass me some more ta-ape!" Scott joked in singsong.  
"Here you go! Here you go! Here you go!" Sang Logan, throwing the tape across the room. (Yes! Even Logan! Tee hee!) And so on...  
"Hey, where's the angel at the top?" Amara queried.  
"Ah don't know if you noticed, but Ah have it. Ah just cahn't reach." Rogue said.  
"Gimme gimme!" Ruth piped as she took the peg-with-some-old-doll-clothes angel, morphed into a snow owl and swooped up to the top.  
"She never misses a chance to show off her powers, does she?" Kitty whispered to Rogue. Owl Ruth heard it and glared at Kitty. _Now now, it's Christmas. No fighting. _Xavier telepathically informed both of them. They both hmph-ed and went to chitter chatter with their friends. Kitty and Rogue just stayed in the corner while the rest of the girls were everywhere and the boys talked about... Boy things (football?). The girls were talking about going home for the holidays. Ruth, Angharad, Kitty, and all the new recruits where all going home for the winter, half because of a different religion half to be with the families. Ruth and Angharad where set to leave the next day to head for Wales.

"Miss you! And you and you and you, maybe not you, don't cry Jamie, it was a joke! Anyway I'll miss you..." Angharad went thought the institute pointing at people she'd miss.

"OK, Kurt, I'll ring, only if you ring first" Ruth reassured her boyfriend

"Ok, I'll ring" Kurt sighed "Do you know how big the phone bill will be?"

"If we don't pay it, why care! My penpal in Finland was glad that I phoned, thinking about it, there's Anna in China too..." Angharad started standing next to Ruth.

"I can't believe that we have to go home..." Bobby moaned

"Hey, at least your parents don't mind you being a mutant, I don't even know if I'll be coming back..."Angharad muttered

"Mum was a bit freaked, James found it cool, Dad didn't really care and Phoebe's missing me" Ruth sighed and thought about her cat.

"Phoebe won't like you any more, I mean your powers are bird type, cats and birds don't go, like me and Mr James!" Angharad pointed out. Ruth looked sad at this news. She turned to Kurt.

"Right, I'm ok, Kitty's going home to celebrate Hanukah" Ruth mocked "That means you can't talk to each other"

"Hey, I like Hanukah, I think it's cool" Angharad whined

"And this is coming from a girl guide" Ruth teased. Angharad shut up.

The next day, everyone was outside the front doors of the institute. Most were climbing into one car or another the rest were waving them off. Bobby, Angharad, and Ruth in one car were happily chatting when Ruth looked out the window. She waved to Kurt non-stop. She waved a bit at Jean who was literally clinging to Scott (She's not letting Rogue get him again!) with a jealous Rogue scowling from behind them. Xavier looked very wrong (Oh so wrong!) dressed _not _in a suit. The woolly jumper was not Xavier style, with Logan behind his chair with folded arms and a fake looking angry face while Ororo just smiled and waved her usual smiley-wavey way. (...?) Ruth gazed out of the window at them all and her elf until she smelled something weird.  
"Oh! Bobby! Was that you?" She moaned waving a hand in front of her face. "That's disgusting! Open a window!"  
"No! It's already cold enough in here!" Angharad complained with her fingers pinched to her nose.  
"Hey! It's not that bad!" They fought until Bobby got off at his stop and Ruth and Angharad simply talked together to the airport, flying to Cardiff (not made up, a real place in Wales) and with their parents in the separate cars their families picked them up in.  
"So, Angharad. How have you been?" Angharad's father asked.

"Uh, ok, I guess...and you?" Angharad sighed already missing her new friends.

"Fine, come on then, your mums waiting" Angharad's father said leading them off. Angharad gravely waved to Ruth and motioned a phone. Ruth looked around.

"James!" Ruth shouted as she noticed he brother, she run to greet him.

Meanwhile, at the institute, the remaining students Rogue, Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo and Kurt where all watching a video until the doorbell went.

"Kurt, get the door!" Scott ordered.

"I done it last time, you do it!" Kurt answered.

"I done it the time before that, Jean open the door!" Scott ordered Jean.

"Make Logan do it!" Jean moaned.

"Grrrr Stripes, get the door" Logan smirked. Rogue wasn't bothered to complain. She opened the door to see...

"Warren...Hi!" Rogue stuttered.

"Hi Rogue" the angel said embracing her.

"Are you staying?" Rogue asked

"Of course, only until January, then I'm going home to New York. So can I come in?" Warren asked shivering.

"Hey Scott, look who it is!" Rogue said leading Warren into the living room.

"Warren!" Scott said shaking hands with him "Long time no see!"  
The others just sat back and watched the two boys greet each other like old friends.  
"... So, you gonna introduce us or are we waiting for a drum roll?" Logan growled.  
"What? Oh, yeah." Scott awoke from his shaking-hands-forever welcome. "Ok, this is Jean," she waved. "this is Professor Xavier, this is Logan, Ororo and Kurt." You could see Warren recoil slightly at Kurt's appearance, but soon got over it. "Everyone, this is Warren, from New York!" Scott smiled. Very cheesy.  
"Hey Warren!" Most of them replied their greeting while Logan gave a grunt.  
"Hi... Everyone. Um.. Hi..." Warren was lost for words but saved himself with a dazzling smile that would melt any girl's heart. _Oh, wow! How come I've never seen him before? He's like an angel! _Jean thought. _Jean, get a hold of yourself! You're starting to drool. Plus, you have a boyfriend, you have Scott. _Jean snapped back to reality when everyone started chatting to Warren, wondering what his powers were, wondering about him. _He's just as Ah remember him, a true angel. sigh. I want him, maybe more than Scott... Hhmmm..._ Rogue thought, she glanced at Jean. _Oh my God! Jean lahkes Warren! Too good! _Now was the perfect time for Rogue to get Scott. She planned to use it while Jean was glued to Warren's side.

Nothing much happened over Christmas. The girls flirted, the boys got over protective and everyone had a nice Christmas. January was to be the time when everyone came back. The girls got back (unfortunately for Kitty and Rogue) on a first class Jet. Kitty had a nice Hanukah, The new recruits were very hyper and Kurt was waiting for Ruth to get back.

When Ruth got though the door, first thing she ran and hugged Kurt. As she hugged Kurt she noticed a tall Angel like figure. She let go of Kurt.

"Hey, Who's that?"

"Oh, Just Varren" Kurt sighed watching Ruth walk over to Warren. He walked to Bobby who was listening to a story about a jet Angharad saw in the airport.

"-So then it flew over the airport and landed with a really loud noise like- Oh, Hi Kurt" Angharad greeted.

"Hi" Kurt answered.

"Where's Ruth?" Bobby questioned.

"Vith him" Kurt pointed at Warren.

"Hey, Cool, who's he?" Angharad asked.

"Varren" Kurt sighed.

"Hey, He has wings!" Angharad squealed running over to Warren. The boys sighed and went over to the girls. _Tails are much cooler than wings_, Kurt thought bitterly. Jean, Ruth and Angharad kept asking Warren all sorts of things. They batted their eyelashes and gazed at him all day. Though by the next day they'd gotten pretty bored of him, well not Jean. The two noticed some gloomy looking boys playing foosball in the rec. room. It was Bobby and Kurt. They walked up to them but couldn't meet eyes. The boys didn't even look up from their game, they simply ignored them.  
"Uh, guys?" No answer. "We're sorry, me and Ruth." Angharad said quietly watching the ball kicked back and forth between little wooden men. They stopped their game and looked at the girls. They were about to give a witty comeback when the girls literally leapt on them, hugging them (I'd take that as 'back together happily ever after' and I can't think how to word it! Stupid brain.)  
Being in a forgiving mood, Ruth and Angharad made their way out the front where Kitty and Amara were coming home. Rogue was waiting for Kitty and glared at Angharad who ... smiled back.(?) When Kitty came out of the car leaving her bags behind, she saw Rogue and ran up to her.  
"Hey Rogue! I'm like back! And-" She saw Ruth. "Oh, right. It's you." She said flicking her hair.  
"Rogue, Kitty. We've come to make amends." Angharad announced startling Rogue and Kitty.  
"Yeah, we stole your men and been mean and ... stuff." Ruth carried on.  
"So we were wondering if we could be friends." Rogue and Kitty stared at them for a few long seconds

"Why should we be friends with you!" Rogue spat

"Well, We have a number of ways to blackmail the boys..."Ruth started

"Like?" Kitty began. The girls closed in closer and started whispering.

Tailfeather: Was it just, moi? Or was that chapter shorter than usual?

Aqueous: Four pages on Word, as usual.

Tailfeather: Hhmmm. **is suspicious**

Aqueous: Review fast, happy people, for a long life is not a guarantee.

Tailfeather: Neither is a long chapter. **Throws cookies to reviewers, especially hihihihihi.**


End file.
